Tears in the darkness
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: Elizabeth is in an abusive relationship with Clive Beckett, and she is bound to it by her fathers wish, one she dare not defy. She feels she is sinking untill she meets Will. And suddenly she feels that the surface is getting closer. Willabeth
1. Fresh air

I do not own POTC, blah blah blah, leagle stuff

* * *

_Tears in the darkness, its breaking my heart  
Here in the darkness; I'm falling apart  
Tears in the darkness,where no-one can see  
Fears in the darkness, cried inncocently  
Tears in the darkness, but no-ones crying for me_

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the window seat, feet in front of her knees in the air, in her hand was a rubber ball and she was throwing this against the wall in front of her and deftly catching it; she was bored and was trying to pass the time as she sat in the first years common room waiting for some-one anyone to come in. Her thoughts strayed to her Psychology lecture, and that boy sitting a couple of seats away from her, how he caught her eyes then smiled before blushing and turning away. This made her blush too, and also a weird flickering feeling inside her arose, she ignored it and carried on with writing notes not daring to look upon that handsome brown eyed boy. It was not the first time she had seen him, or that they shared a glance across the room, causing the strange feeling to erupt inside Elizabeth, but this time it seemed more pronounced then ever, she sighed to herself; she had lived almost her whole life never feeling anything like this, now after having been at university for 2 months it had suddenly started to happen.

"Elizabeth!" A disapproving voice made her jump and she missed the rebounding ball, it rolled away and paused on a rug at the other side of the room, Elizabeth followed this movement before looking at the person and forcing on a smile "Are you aware that doing that could make a mark" he then smiled at her, although it looked like a smirk in Elizabeth's opinion. She watched him for a while before answering

"Sorry Clive" she said repressing rolling her eyes with difficulty sitting up "Do you have a lecture now?" she asked.

"No, but your father has agreed to give me extra tutoring, among other things" he smiled warmly at her "He has great plans for us you know" Elizabeth nodded and got up to retrieve the ball so she could carry on with her game "I do not think you should carry on with that, if the press hears that the mayors daughter is ruining one of the Universities oldest and grandest buildings they would-"

"Fine" Elizabeth cut him off angrily then felt bad, he was only trying to help after all "I'm sorry Clive, I'm just bored, any ideas of what I could do?"

He smiled at her and touched her face gently; Elizabeth longed to jerk her face away, his touch was creepy, it felt wrong and she did not like it "I could never be mad at you Elizabeth, why don't you go to the library?" he smiled at her again and took her hand and Elizabeth gently took it away

"Your hands are freezing!" she exclaimed trying to make a joke out of it, she forced on a smile which he gave back, she was grateful that he had not yet asked her out, but she knew it was only a matter of time, she had listened in on he fathers conversations with an angry heart, if he cared for her or liked her in that way she would not have minded, a little bit of love was what she so desperately needed, but that was not the reason, Clive was the son of a highly influential family, the combination of him and Elizabeth would elevate both families influence more

**_"She's very pretty too" _****she had heard Clive say "_So it is very believable, our partnership"_ he then laughed pompously**

**_"The combination of the Swanns and Becketts" _****her father added "_Sounds too good to be true, tell me what do you feel for her"_**

**There was a pause before a carefully calculated answer _"She is a fine young woman" _he eventually said, not sounding as if he cared either way. _"Well I really must take leave."_**

**_"Clive, do not ask Elizabeth on just any day, ask her on a special day" _****Elizabeth then heard a slamming of the door and she retreated into her bedroom pretending to have been in there all the time saying that she was searching for a lost earring.**

Elizabeth was so lost in trying to remember this that she had not noticed Clive leaving and that she was once again alone, certain that he would check up on her later she gathered her coat and back and walked outside ready to go to the library. The memory had angered her slightly, she was not a prize to be won, a tool to be used to elevate social status, all she wanted was to feel complete again, to have someone remove the pain that she had been hiding ever since....no she would not think about that now, she did not want to have to push back those tears again.

She was unaware that she was fiddling with her white gold necklace that she always wore as she walked down the road, the autumn leaves crunching underneath her heels, the lace of her black Victorian boots slowly coming undone. The bitter cold caused her cheeks to turn pink and her eyes to brighten by the small amount of exercise, her hair was also slightly messy due to the wind, by the time she walked into the grand library, so she looked far from the pampered princess image that always seemed to be forced upon her. Ignoring Clive's advice to do homework she walked over to the fiction section, right to the area where she seemed to haunt; she probably should have gone to the university library where they had no distractions for her, but that would mean travelling over to it and Elizabeth did not feel like going over there.

She walked over to the new arrivals section and picked up a couple of books, her brow furrowed as she scrutinised them, trying to find one that seemed interesting enough to read, it was not long before she found some and decided to wander over to the non-fiction section to get some background material for her course. Finally she felt satisfied that she had been there long enough to please both Calvin and herself and walked over to the "check out" area to put them on her card, her bootlace had finally completely come undone, and still unaware of this Elizabeth walked out of the huge library, that never ceased to remove all of Elizabeth's breath and on to the street her arms laden with books.

Weighed down by the books she walked slower than normal, and perhaps realising this she attempted to speed up, it all felt like it has happening in slow motion, her foot stepping on her bootlace her arms flying up in the air, the books spreading out everywhere covering a large distance, before she knew it she was flat on the floor and there was a hand on her arm and a gentle voice asking if she was okay.

The tone in the strangers voice made her push herself into a sitting position and look up and she jumped slightly when she realised how close their faces were and that it was in fact that psychology boy, the boy she did not know the name of, it was unmistakably him, no-one else had that shoulder length brown hair, eyes so deep you could get lost in them, or a face that looked like it had been sculpted so carefully that it was almost impossibly flawless.

"Seriously," he repeated "Are you alright, you did not hurt yourself did you?"

Elizabeth shook her head "I'm fine"

How many times had she said that recently, it was a knee jerk response it hid her true feelings, it hid her pain.

He looked doubtful "Well...." he looked hard into her eyes for a couple of seconds causing Elizabeth to blush, then a look of pity and perhaps understanding came into his face and he nodded gently "At least let me help you up, and with your books" he extended a hand and not thinking Elizabeth took it and felt a huge jolt shoot through her entire body, causing her cheeks to redden more, they wandered slightly picking up all of Elizabeth's books and piling them up neatly on the ground. He glanced down at her shoes "You may want to tie them up; you do not want to fall again"

Elizabeth knelt down and tied her lace taking her time and only resurfaced when she felt herself stop blushing. She smiled at him, and for once it was not even remotely forced "Thanks, um" she bit her lip "I'm sorry, I do not know your name"

The boy smiled back at her, Elizabeth could see her reflection in his big brown eyes "It's Will. Will Turner" he said glancing at the ground again now at the pile of books

"I'm Elizabeth Swann, and its been a pleasure to meet you" Elizabeth smiled inwardly at how many times she had said this in her life but this time it was actually true, it had been rather nice; she liked how his gaze was not one full of lust but of something different, something she had not seen before.

Will smiled again "Where are you going, I mean, are you going back to your Halls?" he asked.

Elizabeth stooped down and picked up the books then straightened up then started walking with him by her side, she lifted one hand to try and tame her hair.

"Same here" Will said taking half of the books out of her hands and examining the cover of one of them "I like this book; its one of my favourites" he commented "Which Halls are you in"

"Boleyn" she answered quickly before getting onto something else she said "I love that book too! Don't you just love it when he just saves her from that hanging, and they kiss on the gallows in front of all the crowds? Although I bet you prefer it when they are shooting other ships, or having a sword fight to the death"

Will laughed "I liked both of those parts. I'm going to be in Boleyn Halls soon" he said reading the blurb at the back of another book before grinning at her "It seems someone has a love for pirates" he teased

"Really?" Elizabeth said eagerly "When are you moving in? I could help you if you'd like!"

Will smiled "This weekend, had to move from Hampton dorm because it was over filled" Elizabeth gave him a questioning look "A group of cousins wanted rooms together and mine was in the way so I volunteered to move, because of that I got a free upgrade, which is always good"

Elizabeth nodded "Yeah, it is"

"Plus having to share a twin room with Jack Sparrow is a nightmare, I mean it was a big room, but still, even after getting one of those divider things that 18th century women changed behind, it did not make it any easier, believe me"

"I believe I'll have to then" she said. Will started to laugh, and even though Elizabeth did not understand about Jack Sparrow so did she, they talked and laughed until they arrived at Boleyn Hall where Will said he had to leave and Elizabeth felt her heart sink slightly.

"I'll see you in Psychology right?" she asked eagerly smiling sadly

Will smiled; "Hopefully" he said before walking off into the darkening November sky.

Elizabeth walked past the lounge into the empty kitchen and walked over to the cupboard that she own and unlocked it removing a tin of Whittards instant green tea; summer fruits flavour. Boiling the kettle she added 4 teaspoons of the tea into it and dreamily waited for the kettle to boil, once it did she poured it into her cup and slowly stirred it while she walked across the room and onto the breakfast bar area and perched onto the seat a small smile on her face that had nothing to do with the beautiful view, or the taste of the drink in her hands or the prospect of learning something new tomorrow. Elizabeth did not know what this feeling was that she felt, but she rather like it and did not want it to leave her. She sipped her hot drink and reflected on how after Will helped her up his hand lingered in her hand for a few moments before he let go or how when she fell he gently touched her arm, his hand remaining there until she said she fine, or also how he stared into her eyes a small smile on his face, but also how he was the only one who she felt understood her. She took another sip of her drink and felt a warmth, that had nothing to do with the tea she was drinking, spread through her heart.

_

* * *

_Read and review please. Be nice


	2. You're amazing

I do not own POTC, blah blah blah, leagle stuff

* * *

_Tears in the darkness, its breaking my heart  
Here in the darkness; I'm falling apart  
Tears in the darkness,where no-one can see  
Fears in the darkness, cried inncocently  
Tears in the darkness, but no-ones crying for me_

* * *

The bell rang to indicate the end of the lecture and Elizabeth packed away her laptop turning her head briefly to swap a smile with the handsome boy sitting next to her, it felt strange sitting next to her and she felt that Clive probably would not allow it as it gave the wrong impression, but what he did know could not hurt him, plus she found she concentrated more with Will by her side; surely Clive would not mind as long as she got good marks.

Thinking of Clive made her, as usual annoyed, they were not even dating and yet he tried to control her, turn her into something she was not, she feared the day when he would ask her out because she would not be allowed to refuse, she would be called selfish and have her father reject her, she just knew it. A touch on her arm made her jump and she saw Will's concerned face inches away

"Elizabeth," he said "Are you okay? You look troubled"

Elizabeth could not help but smile, right now Will was the only person who could tell something was wrong just by looking at her, it made her feel safe and wanted and his increasing presence in her life was something she welcomed.

Since Will moved into her Halls two weeks ago, she no longer spent every evening alone in her room studying things she already knew by heart and trying to hide her pain she had been feeling for so long; she now would sit in the common room with Will on the sofa and they would just talk, there were no awkward silences like she had with Clive and she never feared saying the wrong thing.

"Elizabeth?" Will repeated looking more concerned, his hand still softly resting on her arm.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about things that's all" she said putting on a smile

Wills arm fell to his side and Elizabeth felt a surge of disappointment, "Don't think so much" he joked "When the wind changes you'll stay like that"

Elizabeth laughed then realised they were the only ones left in the room she walked down the stairs towards the door Will by her side "That does not make any sense"

Will smiled "I know but it got a laugh out of you, so that's a bonus"

For some reason Elizabeth blushed and she dipped her head down so that her hair hid her face, when she dared to look up she saw Will determinedly looking in another direction, she cleared her throat and Will looked back at her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as her stomach gave a huge grumble, making Will smile "I take that as a yes" Elizabeth punched him playfully in the arm and Will carried on "You don't have anything on, do you?" he asked.

Elizabeth instantly knew what he meant _Are you meeting up with Clive?_ She shook her head "No." she said "Clive has a politics lecture right now"

There was a silence for a while as they walked down the hallway to the grand stairs until Will spoke again "Pardon me for being imprudent, but has Clive asked you out yet?"

Elizabeth sighed "Not yet, I think he'll asked me at the Christmas ball" she said and shuddered

"What Christmas ball?"

Elizabeth frowned "The snob-fest" she replied "Where only people of influential stature can come, one who have no scandals to their name" she said this in a high and posh voice mockingly, and her hatred of it was apparent "Which rules out most celebrities" she joked "Basically its anyone who has a title or related to a royal"

Will laughed "Guess that rules me out then" sensing it was a sensitive topic for Elizabeth he changed the subject "So where do you want to eat? There is a lovely Chinese place I know about, very popular, and cheap too. Plus we can meet up with Jack and Anna-Maria afterwards"

Elizabeth grinned "Sounds good" she said as they stepped outside and headed in the direction of their halls. "How are we getting there? Bus?" she asked beginning to cross the road without looking, she felt Wills hand clasp around her arm and pull her back sharply as an oncoming vehicle sped uncommonly fast towards her, she let out a slight scream as she saw the car looming closer, then suddenly all she saw was Will's face, she was too close to him for it to look innocent, their noses were only a couple of centimeters apart and Elizabeth had a strong urge to kiss him, but she turned around, avoiding, suppressing that desire and looked at the car that had passed them "How fast was that car going!" she exclaimed shocked before turning back to Will and smiling trying to rid them both of any awkwardness "Thanks for that Will, you saved my life" she said then laughed "Luckily I don't bruise easily, I could sue you for ABH"

Will laughed lightly "Yeah and end up on Judge Judy, even though we do not live in America" he said as they crossed the now empty road "Some of those cases are so ridiculous, Blahface is suing Namehead for $1000 for kicking her dog and $7000 for pain and suffering. Namehead is counter-sueing for the theft of their left sofa cushion and TV Ariel"

Elizabeth laughed, doubling over as she walked, she had not laughed like this since her mother died about a year and a half ago, she waited until she regained composure until replying "You are mental William Turner, completely and utterly mental"

"You should meet Jack" Will smiled mysteriously.

They passed the library and Elizabeth looked at it and smiled "There is a poetry club for us University students" she said nodding at the library.

Will said nothing, but there was a wistful look in his eyes as she said this, it made Elizabeth want to know him better, but also, strangely it made her want to kiss him again. "And by the way Will, you did not answer my question, how are we getting to the Chinese place?"

Will smiled "Car. I'll drive; the bus is not working that well today. Did you hear that it is going to snow soon?"

"No, I love the snow, its so pure and beautiful that it can turn everything around it beautiful too"

Eventually they returned arrived at Boleyn Hall and Elizabeth walked with Will to her room; his room was next to hers, she dumped her laptop in her desk grabbed her purse and her handbag and joined Will who was waiting outside. "Are you ready?" he asked, jangling his car keys in his hand. Elizabeth glanced at them and smiled as she looked at the tag and followed him out to his fiat Punto. She smiled even more when he opened the door for her before getting in himself.

Elizabeth shifted about uncomfortably in the car, she was aware of her proximity to Will, although she had sat closer to him during their Psychology lessons she felt uncomfortable now; maybe it was because that there was no-one else there, or that they were in a close space, but it was more likely down to the hammering of her heart that had started since Will had briefly touched her hand as he helped her into the car.

"Is this place good?" Elizabeth asked, after a few minutes of silence, hoping that talking would conceal the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks

Will smiled as he shifted gears "No; it's horrible, I just want to give you food poisoning"

Elizabeth laughed "Point taken. Do you go there often?"

"Depends on what you mean by often, I go about once a month, they have one near where I live"

"The Midlands?" Elizabeth asked thinking back to what Will had said when she asked him; he had been quite vague when he said it was a village in the Midlands but she did not want to pry

"That's right"

"By the why," Elizabeth asked, curiosity getting the better of her "why do you behave so gentlemanly, not even Clive behaves like that" She regretted saying it as soon as it came out of her mouth "What I mean is, Clive likes to think he is right out of the Tudor age and often cites the manners of decorum and how they should be applied to today's society"

Will's mouth twitched "I act like that because I just do" he said lightly taking his eyes off the road slightly to smile at her he looked back as he carried on talking "You should say that to Clive, tell him about the supposed event when Sir Walter Reilly lay his coat on the ground for Queen Elizabeth I"

Elizabeth sighed "Clive does not like me contradicting him" she looked a Will for awhile, she could confide in him, she felt sure of that "He feels that it's not my place"

Will wrinkled his nose up; Elizabeth noted that he looked very cute when he did so "That's rubbish, you have every right to have an opinion, and contradict him, especially as it's quite likely that your opinion is the just one"

Elizabeth smiled sadly "Its nice that you think that way, my father seems to think the same way as Clive." she paused "It's nice to have some-one on my side"

Will said nothing, he was focused on parking, when he had parked and switched off the ignition he got out the car walked around to open the door for her to get took the hand offered to her as she got out of the car and then he gave her a gentle hug and Elizabeth felt her arms wrap around his back "Elizabeth, no matter what, I will always be on your side"

Strangely, Elizabeth found herself fighting back tears due to this but then refused to fall, much to her relief, his arm remained around her shoulders for a while as they walked and Elizabeth rested her head against his shoulder. Elizabeth's mobile phone let out a few verses from grease, Elizabeth knew what this meant; Clive was calling, she reached into his pocket and turned her phone off; she did not want to be bothered by him right now. The interruption caused Will to let go of her shoulders and Elizabeth to lift her head off of his shoulders; at that moment they both realised that due to Elizabeth's situation they could not be a couple, both Clive and Elizabeth's father would not allow that.

They walked the few steps to the restaurant in silence, yet they walked close to each other, their arms brushing together every so often, neither of them stepped away, it was as close as they felt they could ever be. They finally walked into the restaurant and the Chinese lady at the desk beamed at Will

"Will!" she said happily rushing over to him, then saw Elizabeth "The beautiful girl is your girlfriend?" she asked still smiling

Will shook his head "No, she not. My girlfriend that is, I can not deny anything else you said"

Elizabeth felt a warm feeling flutter in her heart as she realised what he just implied, Will seemed to realise this too as a blush crept to his cheeks. She waited until she was shown to her table before smiling at him and saying in a whisper "You think I'm beautiful?"

Will gave her a small smile before replying "Of course I do" Elizabeth glanced at her menu and suddenly panicked as she saw all the Chinese symbols, not wanting to look stupid she lifted it up and his her blushing face behind it. Will laughed and pulled the menu down "You're looking at the Chinese side" he said and turned around revealing the same menu only in English.

Elizabeth laughed hiding her embarrassment "Thanks" she said and looked down at the menu in silence for a while "What do you recommend?"

Will pointed over to her menu at a section in the middle "I have that deal all the time"

Elizabeth looked at it and quickly decided what to have, much to her surprise as they were ordering she had asked for the same as Will "Great minds think alike" she said once the woman had left, smiling to herself.

It took a surprisingly short time for their food to arrive, and they sat in silence for a while as they ate, Elizabeth ate with ravish; the food was delicious and she was hungry. Clive would not approve, she knew that, he always pressured her to stick to a diet, because it gave out a right message, he said. She did not care; it tasted to good not to eat.

"Will this pace is amazing!" she said after a while; a passing waitress smiled at her.

"You know, I did not cook the food" he replied taking a drink from the glass next to him.

Elizabeth smiled "We should go here again, it is really nice"

Will smiled and twisted some noodles around the chopsticks "That would be nice" he said "I'll invite Jack and Anna too"

"Do they like it here?" she asked trying to ignore her annoyance.

Will was silent as he ate the noodles that was in his mouth and swallowed "Think so, Jack says he does."

A thought struck Elizabeth "Where's Jack now? I assume he had to move too."

Will looked confused for a while then he answered "He's still in the same place" he said "Just a different room, it was the last one left in that dorm, and it wasn't a twin so I volunteered to move"

Elizabeth smiled "I'm glad you did, its nice having a good friend on the dorm, and having someone to walk to and from classes with"

"I'd enjoy it even more if it wasn't so cold outside though, mind you, it is December"

Elizabeth ate some more Noodles and realised only then that she had eaten almost all of them and from the looks of it Will had too "When are we meeting up with Jack and Anna-Maria?" she asked "I'm quite curious to meet them, Jack especially"

Will laughed "You know most people are, they always want to meet a semi-celebrity.

Elizabeth felt confused "Semi-celebrity? Is Jack famous?"

"Sort of, his father, Teague Sparrow, lead guitarist and singer of the Burning Ashes" Will took a sip from his drink

"The burning Ashes?" Elizabeth repeated trying to think about whether she heard of them before, it was entirely likely that she had not, her father kept a tight hold on her and everything around her; he wanted her to be perfect and Elizabeth knew that was something she could never be. That was probably why her father liked Clive so much, _he _was perfect, or at least able to achieve it.

"Elizabeth," Will said his voice fake-stern "You're thinking again, you know what will happen if the wind changes"

Eventually they left the restaurant and walked to a park where they would meet Jack and Anna-Maria. They sat next to each other on a bench as they waited for the latter to arrive. Elizabeth shivered in the increasing cold and Will removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, Elizabeth murmured a thanks.

Jack arrived a few moments later his arm around a pretty west Indian girls shoulders, Elizabeth assumed this was Anna-Maria. Both she and Will stood up and walked over to the pair. Anna-Maria smiled at Elizabeth and suddenly gave her a hug.

"Will has told me all about you" she said before Jack could speak, Elizabeth felt intense liking for this girl and smiled at her "I'm Anna-Maria,"

"Elizabeth" she said smiling "What subjects are you doing?"

"Art and English. You're doing Psychology with Will aren't you? I like your top by the way; where did you get it?"

Elizabeth smiled and replied, the conversation grew to their favourite shops and clothes.

"Lizzy!" Jack said suddenly finally able to get a word "My Will has told me so much about you, I have some rum here if you'd like it!"

"Jack!" Anna-Maria protested "You'll scare the poor girl"

"No, I wont, your not scared are you Lizzy? She can't really answer that properly its a leading question. I know Psychology too"

Elizabeth must have looked uncomfortable as she heard Will's voice whisper in her ear "Don't worry, he's just a bit drunk, he's not normally like this"

Jack draped his arm around Will "What you talking about young William? Are you whispering nothing sweet into her ear, or rather sweet nothings?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Jack; he was handsome, that was true, but not as handsome as Will. No-one could compare to Will, Elizabeth thought as she looked back at Will as if to remind herself of his features. He was almost impossibly handsome, she thought, and she could never gaze into those eyes for too long, she could never talk to him for too long and he had this enchanting personality which seemed to draw her closer to him, something that made her feel alive, and after so long of merely existing it was good to feel that way again; alive and happy.

Anna-Maria smiled at Elizabeth "Lets shop for a while" she said "Christmas in nearing and I have not yet got Jack a present, we'll leave the boys to play football or whatever games they play"

Elizabeth looked at Will as if to ask permission; Will smiled "Elizabeth you do not have to ask me if you can go" he said so only she could hear "Phone me up on my mobile when you're ready and I'll pick you up, if you like"

Elizabeth smiled "Thanks Will" she said before walking off with Anna-Maria, who was smiling slightly

"So" her new friend said as soon as the boys were out of sights "What is going on with you and Will?" she asked

"Nothing" Elizabeth replied, then seeing Anna-Maria's sceptical look she carried on "We are just friends, nothing more than that"

"Then how come all he seems to talk about is you" she put on a much deeper voice " 'Elizabeth so talented, she is just so funny, she is the smartest girl I have ever met'"

"That's just Will being.....Will, he is just being nice" Elizabeth said refusing to believe what Anna-Maria was implying; she could not be in love with Will she was as good as engaged to Clive under both her fathers and Clive's eyes, despite the fact that they were not even dating yet.

"Definitely can't be that he has a crush on you" Anna-Maria replied smiling at the blush she had caused Elizabeth.

Elizabeth called Will as the shops were closing and he arrived within ten minutes, Elizabeth guessed he had not really left town and probably waited for her _Such a gentleman _Elizabeth thought once again as he opened the car door for her.

"How was it?" Will asked once he was driving "Shopping with Anna?"

"It was nice" she said truthfully "We had a laugh; mostly over Jack." she paused "She a very truthful person isn't she"

Will smirked "That's true; she has an amazing ability to just state the truth or her observances or opinions, very honest girl. That's probably why Jack loves her" he shifted gears "Of course he'd never say he loves her, but she knows"

Elizabeth sighed "I don't get it, if I was with someone I loved I'd tell them all the time, just in case -" she stopped herself; Will did not need to know this.

"Just in case you lose them" Will finished glancing briefly at her "Because you never know what your last words will be"

Elizabeth nodded "Yes" she said fighting her conflicting emotions, she forced out a smile "We have more in common then I thought"

Will parked up the car outside their Halls, and after opening the door for Elizabeth and offering a hand to help her get out, he let go and walked with her to her dorm room. he stood outside for a bit then gently took her hand "Never be afraid to be yourself, Elizabeth, you are an amazing person, never forget that" he then gently kissed her hand before saying a soft goodnight then disappeared into his room. Elizabeth let out a soft sigh before walking into her own room.

* * *

And done!!!! Next chapter will be the Christmas ball, where someone unexpected turns up and Elizabeth opens up to Will


	3. So she dances

I do not own POTC, blah blah blah, leagle stuff

* * *

_Beauty queen of only 18  
She has some troubles with herself  
He was always there to "help" her  
She always belonged to someone else_

* * *

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, she had never been so nervous in her life, that was untrue actually but she had never been so purely nervous, it was not mixed with anything; not sadness this time. She fought the urge to bat away the hand that was pinning up her hair, or to snap at the person who was pulling her dress so tight she could barely breathe. Still she had to admit the result was stunning, her cream-yellow full skirted dress matched the pink jewels in her necklace and also the dangling earrings she was wearing too. Still she's trade it all for a dress she could breathe in, she smoothed down her skirt and wondered how different the effect would be without the tight corset underneath, the dress was not her choice, like an increasing amount of things in her life it was chosen by both Clive and her father.

"Oh!" an annoying voice of the girl who was pinning her hair up in an elegant bun said "Are you thinking of Clive Beckett again?" she asked "He's a fine man" she added

_Yes, almost too good for me, as he keeps on hinting _she thought angrily. She was standing in her old room at her house, there was a black and white colour scheme she had employed in there, with splashes of colour in certain places, like a bright pink throw, or her red sofa bed, it gave the room a very modern look, which was a high contrast to her outfit which made her look as if she had come out of the 18th century.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning" her father's voice said and he nodded his approval "But we really must get going, it does not bode well to be late"

Elizabeth frowned slightly "Is it entirely necessary to wear such a dress?" she asked "I can barely breathe in it"

Her father looked annoyed "Elizabeth you know full well that the ball requires dresses such as these, they do not like these modern ones, it is a traditional ball" when he next spoke his voice was gentler "Its only for one night Elizabeth can you not suffer for just one night of the year"

Elizabeth nodded, and suppressed the desire to ask her father what her Mum thought of such attire, but she knew well to hold her tongue since her mother's death the year previously her mothers name was almost forbidden to be uttered. In truth it was like her mother never existed since after she died all of her pictures were removed and were about to be disposed of until Elizabeth intervened and took the pictures into her room. Still she rarely looked at them it caused her too much pain

She was silent the whole of the drive down to the posh ball room, her father did not have much to say either, he was busy rehearsing his speech to himself, Elizabeth saw the driver smirk in the wing mirror she caught his eye and smiled back.

When they finally arrived Elizabeth got out, she let out a smile again as she thought that although she was wearing what felt like 18th century attire there was no adoption of all the mannerisms, unlike if Will Turner was here, he would have opened the door for her, helped her out, complimented her in his genuine and warm voice. Clive was standing there at the stone steps his arm poised almost seeming to demand her to take it, which she did and together they walked gracefully up the stairs and into the grand hall.

It was Clive who whispered their names into the announcer's ear, who pompously smiled when the man found their names atop the list. "Lady Elizabeth Swann and Lord Clive Beckett". It was Clive who guided her down the stairs and around the room before leading her in a dance, he lead, his hand controlled her every movement. He finally allowed her to let go of his arm as he found the need to talk to a load of rich looking gents. Elizabeth took the opportunity to lean against the wall and observe the room, her eyes travelled to the ceiling where the large chandelier which seemed to drip with diamonds and crystals hung above them in the middle of the room. The ceiling was incredibly high too. He eyes gradually travelled downwards as she glanced at the long widows which led onto individual balconies that over looked the large garden. She then looked at the tables, covered in a rich material of some sort - probably silk or satin. She then decided to look at everybody else's attire.

"You were right" A warm and gentle voice said "This place is posh"

Elizabeth let out a surprised gasp as she turned her head to look at the speaker "Will!" she said shocked "How did you? I mean, I did not know that -"

"I'm a server here" he said smiling at her "You look beautiful" he said then reached out and played with one of her ringlets. Elizabeth longed to let him carry on, such playfulness made her smile; instead she took his hand and removed it from her hair

"Don't Will" she whispered "Apparently its unseemly" she smiled at his attire "Where did you get that outfit" she asked of his attire, which made him look like a gentleman of the 18th century "Not that you look bad in it"

Will snorted "It was provided for me." he looked around "What is this place?"

Elizabeth sighed "I have no idea, but my father loves it. I hate it; I can barely breathe in this blasted thing!"

Will frowned "That's not good; tell me, why is everyone wearing things out of the 18th or 17th century?"

"No idea, but they have adopted some of the mannerisms of that time, but not all" she said taking two drinks from the table beside her and smirked when she saw that they were in pure gold goblets. She passed one to Will and took a sip from her own, and almost spat it out "What is that?" she asked horrified

Will sniffed it and wrinkled up his nose "No idea but I do not like it" he smiled and put both his and Elizabeth drinks back on the table, Elizabeth felt a sudden urge to laugh and she grabbed Will wrist and hurried him over to another part of the room "Now" she said smiling "No-one will suspect us"

Will laughed "good plan," he looked around at the dancing couples "Do you care to dance?" he asked offering his hand

Elizabeth smiled, normally she did not like dancing but perhaps it would be better with Will "Yes" she said and took his hand feeling the usual jolt of electricity whenever they touched. Will led her towards the dance floor and they assumed the stance everybody else was dancing with and fell gracefully into step, the next few songs were a blur, so was everything else; all she could see was Will even the music seemed distant, it was like they were in a bubble of their own separated from everybody else. But then the music stopped and it the spell seemed to have broken there they were back in the ballroom.

Will then groaned and rolled his eyes "I'm really sorry but I have to go around with the next plate of drinks. I expect one bottle could fund me at University for a year" he commented

"Its ridiculous isn't it? All this unnecessary expense" she agreed "Especially when it tastes like that. I'm glad you are here though Will; it's nice to have someone to talk to. I did not know you were working here, why did you not tell me?"

"I only applied a few days ago; apparently they were desperate for waiters or servers whatever they call it, I thought you might need a friendly face here so I applied for the job, put Jack as a reference and voila here I am"

Will smiled then moved off, Elizabeth hummed along to the tune the band was playing, they were good, the music sort of relaxed her, yet it was not her favourite style. "Elizabeth" a voice hissed into her ear as a hand grasped her bare arm "You are supposed to be conversing with these people, have you no idea of how influential they are? You're father could so easily become a duke due the influence of these people, yet you prefer to converse and even have the audacity to dance with some waiter!"

Elizabeth gave him a cold glare and shook her arm out of his grasp "He asked me to dance and I accepted, was it not you that instructed me to accept any dance instruction, and besides he had interesting conversation, I was merely enquiring about the conditions the animals were kept in prior to-"

"Yes alright" he interrupted "That is all very well and good, but please, you have to consider what this night would mean for your father and I if you made some effort to fit in. It is not as if there are no people your age here." he smiled "I was having a lovely talk with the Honourable Susan Knight, it appears she is engaged to be married to Lord Roger Greenson." there was a strange look in his eye which Elizabeth did not like. "And when I told you to accept the hands that asked you to dance, I mean of our equals"

"Clive" Elizabeth said not bothering to keep the coldness out of her voice "Are you so blind, we are all equal are we not, does it make any difference whether we are high born?"

"This is not the time for you're views, it will please me, your father and therefore you to converse with the others guests here and not that waiter unless it is to ask him about the contents of his serving plate"

"Well then" she said putting on a fake, albeit dazzling smile "I suppose there is interesting talk here, I will have to find it" she said then walk off gracefully, unaware that Will watched this scene with a mix of jealousy and amusement.

"....Oh Elizabeth you simply must play croquet with us next month, how does Wednesday 17th sound I would do it sooner but unfortunately I will be doing my customary holiday to Corfu."

"Darling" Elizabeth said putting on the same tone as the speaker, some Arabella Marlowe "I am so dreadfully sorry but I am afraid I will be engaged then"

"Engaged, oh what with, pray tell!"

_People really speak like this? _Elizabeth thought in disbelief "I will be at University"

"Oh! How awful for you, I am so dreadfully sorry"

"Actually, I rather enjoy it, I am doing Psychology. If you must know Clive is attending the same one"

"Oh, yes. he did tell me he was doing Politics, I expect he is doing very well"

Elizabeth's reply was interrupted by that comfortingly familiar warm voice "Chateau Laughing Ronschild Pauliac.... erm wine?" Will said turning slightly red and fighting the urge to laugh

"Gosh are you an idiot" Arabella snapped "Its Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac, and yes I'll have some"

Elizabeth who had been fighting the urge to laugh had suddenly darkened at the slight so rudely laid upon Will "I'm so dreadfully sorry" Will said with an air of such politeness "Please accept my most profuse and humble apologies, I assure such a mistake will not happen again" Elizabeth recognized the slight mockery in this and did not take a glass for herself, in truth she did not like wine or any other alcohol, the drink she had earlier rather put her off.

"We begrudgingly accept" Elizabeth said struggling to keep her amusement out of her voice as she winked at Will

"You are forgiven server" Arabella said smoothly and then with a wave of a hand she dismissed him "I have to say that server is undeniably handsome, if it weren't for his social status-"

"Oh social status does not count at all, at least it should not" said a new voice and Elizabeth smiled at the new unexpected ally "I'm Cadence by the way, Cadence Grace" she said and shook her light golden blonde curls that had fallen from her hairdo "The servers name is William by the way, William Turret" she smiled at the knowledge of this information.

Elizabeth smiled too "He prefers Will Turner though; after all it is his proper name"

Cadence laughed "There I go again mixing names up." she put an arm around Elizabeth "Here, lets converse" she said dragging Elizabeth away "Don't judge us all on Arabella, there are only a few like that, Susan Knight is a lovely girl, and so are most of the others, although they are jealous of you and Clive"

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"Everybody knows you and Clive are courting" the girl rolled her hazel eyes then smiled expectantly at Elizabeth, nice as this girl was Elizabeth did not see her as a confidant

Elizabeth was once again interrupted from answering by the sound of Clive voice through the concealed speakers.

"Good Evening, it is simply charming to see such established and privileged people here tonight to celebrate such an age old tradition. However, although it seems I have everything there is one thing I do not yet have, apart from my degree" he paused for laughter then carried on "And that is a beautiful, well established girl by side, who would obviously become by wife. Lady Elizabeth Swann has long since convinced me that she is the one who should spend the rest of her life with me, her beauty and circumstance has made her impossible to resist, her father has given me consent. So" he said "Lady Elizabeth Swann, would you do me the honour of courting me and finally completing my life, or will you reject me, and hence stop my path for self actualisation, and horribly embarrass and crush me in front of all these people, or do you want to become one of the most envied and luckiest woman in the room by doing so fulfilling your late mother's wishes"

Everything seemed to pass in slow motion and she looked about desperately for Will, but he seemed to have vanished; she knew what she wanted, of course she did, she wanted to not be with him, he was arrogant and manipulative, he cared nothing for her, quite possibly for no-one but himself. The whole room was watching her. _You have no choice _she thought _you have no choice._ "if ever I had any doubts" she said clearly "That speech has cleared them" she paused "it appears I have no choice, my father has approved, so I do not have to fear denying my father's wishes, and equally importantly it is what my beloved mother wants, I have to say yes"

There was a cheering and Elizabeth noticed the look on Clive's face break slightly into a smile, an arrogant one at that, no-one came to congratulate her, they were all focused on Clive, and Elizabeth felt her heart burn with agony and disappointment, and she was dangerously close to tears but she knew not why. She had to get out, her eyes spied a balcony and she slipped out through the large glass door that let out to it. Once there she sat on the railing and buried her face in her stars glistened above her like little diamonds; they were so pure and beautiful but she did not notice this, she was focused no something else; she thought of the freedom she felt whenever Will was with and how she would lose it, but above all she wondered if her mother really wanted this, and how she missed her mum; that warm and loving smile that was meant for just herself, those comforting hugs, and the way she always had time for Elizabeth. "Mum," she whispered "Is this really what you wanted for me? I don't love him, and I don't think I ever could. I think he could never love me either it is not in his nature, any feeling like that is not in his nature. Mum I heared him and father talking some weeks ago, he does not care for me. I wish you were here, I miss you so much Mum, you were the only one who really loved me, you always had time for me; I was you're little Bessy, your Beth"

No tears escaped her eyes, there were no tears even in them, but her heart was thundering inside her chest and she wanted to burst into loud undignified tears, but she couldn't. "Elizabeth?" it was Will, she knew it, she barely had to look up to confirm it, she instinctively stood up and walked towards her and he hugged her, it was this warm protecting hug, so much like the ones her mum gave whenever she was upset, it filled her bruised heart with so much emotion she feared it would burst, she buried her face in her coat. Everything was messed up now, all her distant hopes and dreams were dashed in that instant, she could never be with Will, no matter how much she wanted it, no matter how much she prayed or dreamed, it was in that moment that clear crystallising moment that she knew the truth; she was in love with Will Turner, and she knew she realised this too late, but also that even if she had realised this a week, a day or even a few hours earlier, her father would never approve and she would risk disinheritance and after her the loss of her mother she could not lose her father too. But she still let Will hug her, enjoying being so close to him, the person she knew would never hurt her, she let him play with the ringlets that were free from her bun and hung gracefully over her shoulder. "I'm here, Elizabeth" Will reassured her, his arms wrapped protectively around her, warming her bare shoulders and arms. She could here her fathers speech in the background and knew she should be there listening to him, but she did not want to, for once Elizabeth wanted to do something for her.

"It's so messed up, you would have thought I'd be happy, but I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do; I don't love him. But my word, I know, once given can not be revoked" she stepped away and wiped her dry eyes "That speech in just a few sentences he has turned my mind so severely, I do not know why it has affected me so much. I have committed myself to life where I will be controlled beyond belief, everything I say or do will be predetermined by either my father or him,, and once I leaver University any ounce of freedom I have left will be gone, I fear I will become the type of person I despise, the simpering fake person who cares nothing for the woes of the world. Will" she said, a desperate note in her voice "Is this what my Mum wants of me? I miss her so much. It's been over a year and the pain still has not left me" Elizabeth saw Will nod, as if he understood, and Elizabeth felt a surge of longing "I just wish she was here right now"

"You will not become like those woman you despise, you have such a warm heart Elizabeth and nothing or no-one will ever be able to change that" There was a strange look in Will's eyes as he walked closer to her and hugged her once again, Elizabeth willingly accepted this comfort, "I'm really glad I met you Elizabeth" he whispered into her ear. "You're my best friend"

"Me too" Elizabeth said not missing how right it felt just being in his arms right then, but wishing she could say how she felt.

* * *

And done!!!! NEXT chapter Elizabeth sees in the new year and with it she opens up her heart to Will.


	4. Not alone

I do not own POTC, blah blah blah, leagle stuff

* * *

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."  
They saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness_

* * *

The kitchen in flat 1 of Boleyn dorm was silent save the clinking of the spoon as it mixed the contents together, in fact all of Boleyn halls were silent, everyone had migrated to go to parties to see in the New Year, and Elizabeth was the only one who had not. She had an invitation to go the New Years ball, this time it was women only and Elizabeth had opted out, with the support of Clive who told her she needed to practice before going to parties without him, apparently her social skills were not up to par. Clive was probably thinking of the last party where she danced with a server, namely Will Turner, who showed up for moral support for Elizabeth.

As she sipped her drink she thought of the conversation she shared with Will, how he held when she was so near tears and just listened to her, however lovely that time was it did have repercussions, for one it made her realise she had fallen in love with Will, and the other as that it was caught her mind went back to the article in Look! where it talked of the Christmas ball and mentioned her and Will

_Also at this ball was Lady Elizabeth Swann, this is her first time and it was to be memorable as Lord Clive Beckett chose that moment to ask her out. In these circles it seems to be only a matter of time before he asks for her hand in marriage. His speech was thought to be very romantic, watch this space for a copy of it. After what she has been through recently (the death of her mother Lady Anne Swann, nee Dashwood, who was most famous for her acting and modelling jobs) most would say that Elizabeth deserves some happiness in her life. However one source states that Lady Elizabeth's heart lies elsewhere, one of the attendees at the party, claimed to have seen her becoming friendly with a waiter there, whom she described as very dashing. She also added that she was seen hugging him right after she had accepted Clive. This appears very unlikely as this person has lied before (her connections with certain celebrities) and could easily have misinterpreted their actions._

Elizabeth was untroubled by the article, her father and Clive did not read those kind of magazines and they ridiculed people who did, therefore no-one who believed the source's story dared bring it up; Clive in particular could have a nasty temper.

She smiled, life had not changed much since Clive had asked her out, for which she was grateful for, but nevertheless she was curious to see how long it would last. She took another drink from her cup and sat down on one of the high stools next to the counter, she closed her eyes and thought of Will, _his almost impossibly handsome face nearing her he going in for this kiss any second now he would-_

"Elizabeth?" he eyes shot open and she saw an amused Will standing there, she could not help but smile "What were you doing?"

Dipping her head slightly to hide her blush she replied "Have a headache, thought it would go away if I closed my eyes"

Will looked slightly concerned "I have some headache tablets if you'd like. Do you want to go into the communal area? No-one is in there so you can watch what you want"

Elizabeth smiled "I'd like that, to go to the communal area, I mean" she said "Its so rare that its empty, even in the middle of the night there is at least three people in it"

"Do you want popcorn?" Will asked holding up a packet "Its honey butter flavour; it's really nice." He gave her quick smile "Why aren't you at any party of sorts" he asked after he put the packet in the microwave.

"Clive thought I was not ready; not that I care really" Elizabeth replied "Some of those girls there were unbelievable, but what about you? You'd have thought Jack was doing something"

"He is, but parties aren't my scene" Will explained "Well sometimes they aren't it depends on my mood"

A few moments they were sitting next to each other and the sofa, the bowl of fresh popcorn in between them, the television was completely forgotten about as they were deep in conversation.

"So the fire gets out of hand so I tell Jack to put it out and you know what he does? He fills a watering can up with water from the hose pipe, which was easily able to reach the end of the garden, the hose being 300 meters long, runs across the garden to put it out. Obviously it did not work." For a couple of moments he and Elizabeth were laughing to hard to carry the story on "So Jack was running around panicking saying we were all going to die so then I had to grab the hose pipe run to the fire and put it out myself"

Elizabeth doubled over with laughter not even bothering to control herself, she was unaware of how she was leaning against Will in her mirth or of how close their faces were to each other. "Jack is so weird" she said once she was able to speak

Will smiled "Probably why I am friends with him" he said putting his hand in to get more popcorn as Elizabeth did so too, their hands touched and for a long time they remained like that until they suddenly jerked them away, embarrassed.

"Will" Elizabeth said summoning up some courage "Thank you for what you did at the party, for being there for me, especially after what Clive said"

Will's face suddenly changed into one of such deep understanding that Elizabeth felt shocked "Its okay, don't mention it; I know what its like, to lose someone you love, specially...." he took a deep breath "Specially a mother"

"You lost your Mum?" Elizabeth asked pushing herself even closer to him

Will nodded "Just under two years ago, she was in a car accident, it was horrible, just coming home one day and seeing my father's car there and-" his face showed deep pain and Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder "I remember thinking things like has he lost his job, or does he have the day off, is he ill, never once did I imagine that my mum had been in a car crash and was dying. As soon as I saw my father there I knew it was something bad, he looked so close to tears and I had no idea of what to do, or to say all I could do was to sit there until he told me what happened" Will shook his head "It was just so sudden, I was so unprepared"

"Nothing prepares you for death" Elizabeth said "my mum was ill for a long time before she died; I remember watching her grow weaker as the days and weeks went by, and during my free lessons I would go home just to make sure she was still there, this was near the end. I was so scared that whenever I left was when she would die, alone and afraid" A tear escaped her eye "But she never was afraid, she told me her only regret was that she would be leaving me and she could never see me get married or hold any grandchildren; she really loved me" Elizabeth said "There were times, when I talked to her she had no energy to finish her sentence she would trail off and then close her eyes as if it were for the last time. I used to tell her often, before I left to go to a lesson that I loved her and she would always reply weakly that she loved me too." More tears fell from her eyes and she carried on speaking "It was so hard seeing her getting weaker and weaker as the days went by and knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it. But no matter how weak she got she always had the energy to hug me, to hold my hand in hers, anything just to make me feel better, yet every time she did so I was afraid it was for the last time" She felt Wills arms come around her his warm body so comforting and she completely relaxed against him as she for the first time in years cried "I miss her so much, she was the only person to love me for what I am, and she is gone and I feel so alone" she sat back after a while but Will's hand was still on hers "I was there when she died, it was just me there, no-one else, and I remember her speaking determinedly to me saying how much she loved me, to be true to myself, to my heart, and then she died, still holding my hand. I loved her so much and I never even said goodbye, not properly. All I wanted to do was to cry after she died but my father forbade it, we had to put on a brave face all the time because that's what my father felt was decent, emotions were futile to him; they showed weakness. I have not been able to mourn her passing due to my father and his stupid pride"

Will gently stroked her hands "Everything seems a blur after that, doesn't it? I remember how long the ride to that hospital seemed, every traffic light was on red it seemed. And when we finally got there, seeing the doctor, so near tears too, saying there was nothing more he could do. Dad and I sat next to her as she died, she was probably unaware that we were there, but I like to think that she was aware. She was a doctor" Will said "That's why so many of the staff were near tears, they had lost a dear friend and colleague. There were times when I'd hear the door open and I thought it was her coming back from work and I'd come down stairs; I probably called her name as I ran, and all I saw was my father. I guess that hurt him too. One of the things I hated most was going to school and having that label 'the boy whose mother died' people tiptoe around like you are about to burst. It was that more than anything that made me want to burst. I just wanted everything to be normal. I hated the way the teacher always asked me if I was okay, or how I was coping, every time they'd ask that it brought up all the hurt and pain. I know they meant no harm, and they were trying to show that they cared but...." Will sighed "Sometimes you just want to be alone"

Elizabeth nodded "Dad made me go back to school the next day. He said that's what she would have wanted me to do. I had no chance to dwell on anything, it was business as usual at the Swann household, I still got the same treatment at school though, and everyone was walking on eggshells like you said. I felt like yelling at them that I had lost the only person in the world who loved me unconditionally, who just loved me. How does one put down feelings of loss into words? You feels so vulnerable, so lonely, so scared; there are so many emotions" she dipped her head "Though of course you know that, but I know exactly how you feel" she smiled at him "I have never talked about my mum since she died, I've never felt like I was allowed, but I wanted to, then you come into my life and suddenly here I am saying everything that I wanted to say. I have been so used to being alone; I don't think I want to anymore"

"You're not alone anymore Elizabeth " Will said "You've got me" he paused before carrying on "and Jack and Ana. We're your friends now" he smiled at her "I have never spoken about my mum either, never wanted too, even when Jack sat next to me at the funeral and asked me I said no. You changed that." he lifted his hand from hers and put it on her cheek and wiped away one of the falling tears "You're amazing," he said "Just don't lock emotions away, I don't want you to be hurt anymore"

"Will" she whispered, her breath being taken away by his touch "Do you think my mum would have anted this, Clive and me to be together?"

Will smiled sadly "You're her daughter; I bet you knew her best, it's up to you to decide. I think she just wanted you to be happy"

"I don't know what makes me happy anymore, Will. What I think would please me would displease both my father and Clive, and therefore displease me. In order for me to be happy, I have to do what they want"

Will frowned "That's no way to live" he said even more gently "Because deep down you would not be completely happy." his gaze was intent and the moment that passed between them seemed to go on forever "What you said earlier, about your father, I'm sure he loves you"

Elizabeth sighed "Not like my mum did, my father always wants me to be perfect, and I will never be good enough until I am, he will never properly love me like a father should, until I am perfect. It's so lonely living in a world where you have so much pressure to be perfect. Mum was the only one to love me unconditionally. Now I have no-one"

"Elizabeth" Will's voice was now intense like he was saying something of great importance and secrecy "You don't have no-one-"

A loud bang made them jump and Elizabeth gave a small gasp "Is it new years already?" she asked Will, shocked

Will checked his watch, his hand was now away from her face "No, just some idiots setting off fireworks early" he looked at his watch again "It's new years in half an hour, made any new years resolutions yet?" he asked

Elizabeth shrugged "Not really, there have been some comments made to me" she shared a look with Will and he understood who these comments came from "But I'm not sure if I'll take them on board" she said "There probably is the usual; you know more exercise, more work, do something nice each day"

Will smiled and let out a small laugh "Same here, doubt that I'll stick to it for longer than a month though" he said "Do you want to go up to the roof? There is an amazing view of the fireworks from up there"

"That sounds really nice, I'll get a coat." she said "It's cold out there"

"You can borrow one of mine, they are really warm so you won't get cold" Will offered immediately

Before Elizabeth had chance to refuse Will had gone off to get one, he returned holding to hoodies, with different brand names on, he gave the nicer of the two to Elizabeth. She pulled it on and gave a twirl "Thanks. What do you think?" she asked

"It suits you" he said "You look cute" this comment caused a small blush to rise in his face briefly, and Elizabeth's heart to bet faster

"Thanks, its really warm" she said as they walked out of their flat and out into the hallway "I don't know the way" she commented

"I do" Will said walking up the stairs with her by his side, she was following him.

"I guess this way is logical" she said as they walked causing Will to laugh again and ask what way she was thinking of, they spent the next few minutes thinking up crazy ways to get onto the flat roof. Eventually they were at the top floor and Elizabeth saw no way to get onto the roof, Will nonplussed by this carried n walking to the end of the corridor and into a room that Elizabeth thought lead to the linen cupboard, she was right. "Will are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Will nodded "Course" he said as he started to climb up the shelves deftly and punched the ceiling tile removing it and pulling himself inside climbing up Elizabeth struggled to get in and willingly accepted Wills outstretched hands. Once inside she stood up and thanked Will and they walked towards a metal stair case that led upwards to another trap door. Then they were at the roof, the air was cold but none of them felt it and Elizabeth sat on one of the old crumbled chimney tops, Will joined her and they looked up at the innumerous stars.

"It is so beautiful here" she said eventually "Thanks for bringing me here"

Will smirked "Thanks for letting me"

The fireworks started and closed her eyes "Don't talk for a while, Will, I'm wishing"

She barely heard his response of "Me too"

_I wish that Will and I could be together, I wish that he could love me like I love him_

She opened her eyes and watched the fireworks for a while, the light illuminating their faces in various colours, her eyes glistening with a few tears, Will put his arm around her and her heart soared. It felt so natural here with Will, like they were a real couple, her want for that was so fierce that she wanted to yell it from the top of this building, but she didn't she held back due to fear; fear of him rejecting her.

The fireworks ended but they remained there for a few minutes longer just gazing up at the sky before retreating back downstairs into the communal area. it had been New Year for twenty minutes and mot one of them said anything, it would have broken the moment. Elizabeth smiled at him "Another year is done now" her smile grew "I think this year will be much better than last" _Because you are here Will, that's why it will be better, you are in my life _she added silently, wishing she could say it out loud

"I'm going to bed now" she carried on "I'll see you later, shall I?" she smiled at him

"I'll walk you to your room." he said, they were both silent as they walked the length of the end of the long corridor to her room. Elizabeth made to take her jacket off to give it back but Will stopped her "Keep it, it suits you much better. Call it a new year's gift"

Elizabeth smiled "Thanks Will" she said to surprised to reject the thoughtful gift, she knew Will would insist on her keeping it, and she rather liked the jacket too. "Oh, and Will!" she said suddenly

"Yes?" he said a curious look on his face

Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek "Happy New Year" she gave him a small smile before returning to her room, it was not the kiss she wished for, but it was a start

* * *

And done!!!! next chapter Clive shows a slightly meaner, more manipulative side (though he gets worse)

AN: The fire/ watercan story was REAL! Only substitute jack for my brother and Will for my sister and me


	5. That kiss was enough

I do not own potc, nor any characters. I wish i did though

* * *

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart_

* * *

Elizabeth was barely awake when there was a loud banging at the door. Sitting up slightly she rubbed the sleep from her dark eyes and listened to the banging. Suddenly she felt a smile on her face.

"Will!" she called, assuming it to be him as he was the only person she really talked to. "What are you doing? Stop that or I'll kick you!"

"It's not Will," came the cold reply, and shock washed over Elizabeth.

"Clive!" she said, suddenly angry. "What are you doing? It's--" she looked at her alarm clock, "8 am on a Saturday; some people are trying to sleep!"

The banging got louder, and so did Clive. "Get up; your parents did not raise you to be a lazy sloth."

A new, more frantic voice joined what was going on. "Elizabeth?" Will's voice called. "Is everything - oh."

Elizabeth assumed Will was calling to her as he was opening the door, obviously awakened by the noise. She felt pretty touched by his immediate concern for her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Will said to Clive. "People here are trying to sleep, and it is rude to yell at people like that!"

Upon hearing Will's voice Elizabeth stuck her head out of the door. "What is going on Clive?" she said, then looked over and smiled at Will, who returned it, before he left for the kitchen area.

"Just be ready in an hour. Get a shower, then wear some respectable clothing. I do not want a girlfriend of mine looking like a slob."

"For goodness sake Clive," she snapped. "Since when were jeans slovenly clothes?"

His eyes flashed in temper and his hand flew out and gripped her wrist tightly. "You will do what I say; you are my girlfriend--remember that. I will remove all that attitude that both your father and mother hated so much." His face was an ugly mask of hatred. "Now be ready in an hour. You've pushed me too far Elizabeth."

Elizabeth wrenched her hand from his grip and pushed the door closed on him, making sure to lock it. Angrily she walked into her bathroom and had a shower, the warm water calming her down. She felt guilty for some unknown reason; she felt that she herself had pushed Clive to snap. She finally got out of the shower. The red mark on her wrist had faded a little already. Determined to make it up to Clive, she chose to wear a smart dress over a pair of black tights and boots. The result was stunning, particularly with her slightly wavy hair worn loose. Satisfied on how she looked, she walked out of her room to the kitchen where a mouth-watering smell was coming from. Clive was sitting down at the table reading a newspaper, and Will was making pancakes.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," Will said warmly as he pushed some more pancakes on to the plate next to him. "Do you want some pancakes, American style?"

Elizabeth smiled, her stomach rumbling. "Sure, I'm famished," she said, going over to collect a plate. "I love the thinner, English-style ones, especially with lemon and sugar."

Will smiled, "I'll make them next week if you want." He flipped over the pancakes and winked at her, causing her heart to flip like the pancakes.

"No you don't. I do not want a fat girlfriend. Besides, you could do with losing a few pounds," Clive said, finally acknowledging Elizabeth's presence. "She will have fruit."

Will's brow furrowed. "You must be joking; Elizabeth looks lovely the way she is! Plus…" Will looked at Elizabeth, who shook her head violently, and he left it at that. Clive, seemingly having had enough breakfast, threw an orange in Elizabeth's direction and walked towards the door. Will walked past Elizabeth to get another plate, and as he did so, he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Elizabeth hurried behind Clive as he led her outside to the car park where his Mercedes was parked.

"Clive, are you ever going to tell me why you are taking me out so early?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" he said, annoyed, his face screwed up to show it.

"Do you ever answer them?" Elizabeth shot back. "Maybe if you'd answer them I would not ask so many questions."

Elizabeth felt Clive's hand clasp over her wrist tightly again, and there was a menacing look in his cold eyes.

"No wonder why your father wants me to fix you," he growled, then let go and sat in his car with the engine running until Elizabeth walked around and got in herself. Clive barely waited until Elizabeth had put on her seatbelt before he drove off, the two sitting in a stony silence.

"My father wants to fix me?" Elizabeth said, the silence now becoming unbearable.

"He says you are too loose-lipped; you speak your mind way too much," he stopped at some lights and smiled at her. "It is not your place to do so," he said as the lights turned amber, then green. "It's time you learned that."

Elizabeth frowned. "We are in the 21st century Clive, not the 18th! Women have more freedom, and there is no such thing as the inferior gender now."and laughed mockingly at her. "And in ten years time, where will we be? I will have a job, a successful one at that, and you?"

"What about me; where do you suppose I will be?" she challenged.

"At home, the perfect housewife…hopefully by that time you would have learned."

Elizabeth would have asked what she would have supposedly learned, but Clive had slowed to a stop, got out of the car, and handed his keys to a man. Elizabeth hurriedly got out and smiled at the guy, who gave one back then rolled his eyes. She walked and caught up with Clive in a few strides.

"I will once again ask you to keep your thoughts to yourself here. I will not have you embarrass me anymore. You are my girlfriend now; you had better act like it."

"And you would do well to act like a loving boyfriend!" Elizabeth snapped. Her wrist still hurt from his grip.

Clive turned and faced her. "I only act like this because I am trying to make you a better person…a person your mother would be proud of…a person your parents would love."

"My parents love me," Elizabeth said, hardly believing what he was saying.

Clive rose an eyebrow. "Right, yes, you are probably correct; after all you are their daughter so there would be no bias on your part."

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked, knowing full well what he meant.

"I know your parents better than you, I have no bias, and they have no reservations about telling me anything."

"You barely knew my mother," Elizabeth said sadly, her anger working its way into misery.

"The little I knew of her, was more than what you knew, or thought you knew."

"I know she loved me," Elizabeth said her voice emotional. "She always said it; you can't deny that!"

"Elizabeth, you've got yourself worked up now; act your age, for crying out loud. Going on about your mother…she's dead, okay?! You are lucky you father is not here right now. He does not like you talking about your mother; it hurts him. As a matter of fact, it hurts me too. Why do you bring her up? Do you want to hurt me too?" Then he walked off a few metres and turned to look at her. "I suggest you clean yourself up before you join me; you look a state."

Elizabeth sat on the grass and put her head in her hands and sighed. She felt so terrible, and guilt raged through her like fire. It seemed to scorch her. Pain filled her, mixed with confusion, and she felt more alone than ever. She longed for someone to hold her, even though she felt she did not deserve it, but why, when a small part of her told her she did nothing wrong, she did not know. She had watched and read scene like this many times and always wondered way person A believed the cruel words that came out of person B's mouth, now she knew, Clive sounded so believable, and she did not have the outsiders perspective. She longed for Will to be there, to say something so sweet in his deep voice that sounded like it was meant only for her ears. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and to feel his heartbeat and hear his breathing.

Suddenly disgusted with herself, she got up and walked across the green to the gardens where she eventually found the lake. It was deserted, like most of the outdoors of this huge country club she found herself in, sticking out like a sore thumb. She sat by the lake and looked at herself in her reflection. She did not look too bad, though her eyes were puffed up from struggling to hold back tears, her cheeks were slightly pink from her anger and shame, and her skin looked pale due to the slight chill in the air that confined everyone else to the indoors

_"Elizabeth, for goodness sake hurry up," the voice yelled up the stairs._

_"I'm coming, don't wet yourself!" Elizabeth replied, annoyed, wearing the outfit Clive picked out for her. "Do I really have to wear this?"_

_"Yes! How many times must you ask; the answer will always be the same."_

_Elizabeth smiled and considered asking him again while they were driving up, "IS this the kind of club where they have morals?"_

_Clive shot her a disgusted look. "Of course, what do you take me for Elizabeth? Is your opinion that low of me?"_

_"Sorry," Elizabeth said hurriedly. "So they are against hunting?" she asked, her face lighting up in hope._

_"No. Word to the…" He looked at Elizabeth, "to you…don't say stupid things like that, unless you want me to look stupid."_

Once the flashback had ended, Elizabeth splashed some lake water over her face and walked to the toilets to dry it on one of the posh towels. When she came to join Clive, he nodded, then ignored her for a while, Elizabeth timed it to be about five minutes without him even acknowledging her presence. He then made a hand signal which Elizabeth took to mean he wanted her to leave. She knew of a couple ones she wanted to show him, but her intense guilt that Clive was so skilled in making her feel, even if she had done nothing wrong made her stop. She supposed she had done him wrong by answering back, or even by expressing her opinion, she had been going out with him for two months now and still she had not learnt to hold her tongue, maybe Clive and her father was right; she was too feisty for her own good. She sat down alone on one of the chairs, then migrated to the study area to get a book, where she remained reading until someone joined her. She heard the lunch bell go, marked her place in the book, and went over to get something to eat. She was conscious of the eyes upon her glaring angrily…doubtless Clive had told them everything. Seeing these made a pang of guilt hit Elizabeth, and because of this she had difficulty eating what she had put on her plate. Still not being able to take the glares, she put down her plate on the nearby table, apologized to the waiter, and retreated to the study to read again.

"Clive told us everything," came the voice, and Elizabeth looked up and saw Arabella wearing an expensive-looking pink dress.

"Elaboration would be helpful," she said, putting the book away and forcing on a smile.

"You should say sorry to Clive. I hear that you really hurt him. He really cares for you, and yet you continue to disobey him. He's only trying to make you a better person," Arabella's voice was patronizing. "He's really trying with you," she added. Her voice sounded kind though the words were not, and yet Elizabeth believed them, even if they came from a girl who barely got through secondary school.

Elizabeth nodded and got up. "Where is he?"

"Talking to a couple of his friends somewhere. Even though you've really upset him, he can still laugh and joke."

Elizabeth forced on another smile. "Yes, he is great, isn't he?" she said before leaving.

She found him quite easily. He was around the richest of the guests and was laughing. Elizabeth approached him and touched his shoulder. He turned and faced her, and instantly his features were rearranged into one of hurt.

"Why do you insist on hurting me?" he said quietly, then so everyone could hear "The girlfriend wants to have a private conversation; I will return once she has apologized to me." He then gave a brave laugh and left with Elizabeth, who felt all eyes glaring at her. He marched her outside where a cold wind had started to pick up. Elizabeth started to shiver and was grateful for the proximity of the building as it had a warming effect. However Clive marched her further away, and they ended up standing by the lake again, and it felt even colder.

"What do you want?" he said, emphasizing every syllable.

"To say I am sorry," Elizabeth said.

"I am not sure if I can accept that. I try, and I try, and I try with you, and nothing seems to work. It's almost as if you like who you are--the kind of shameful person you have become."

"I really am sorry," Elizabeth said. Emotion was in her voice again, but the tears stayed back.

"Don't interrupt. If I can make you a better person, who knows what could happen? All you have to do is let me. That's all. I can't think why you refuse."

Elizabeth did not answer.

"Why?" Clive said forcefully.

"I don't know."

Clive gripped her shoulders. "You have to think in the future, the long term. Your behaviour towards me is unacceptable. If you said what you did to me today in front of all my friends…well you may as well just destroyed my future, but thankfully I saved it. Just because you do not have to worry about a career does not mean you can ruin mine."

"I'm so sorry Clive, please believe me."

"I forgive you, but I think you should go home now; you've embarrassed us both enough for one day. You can get a taxi," and without even a goodbye he walked off.

The look of disgust on his face caused Elizabeth's shame to explode inside of her, and she stood there in shock for a moment before she reached inside her pocket and was grateful to find that she had her phone.

Taking a deep breath she started to walk away from the shimmering water and across the large grounds. She walked with her normal fast speed, wanting to get as far away from this place--from the guilt--as possible. She hated everything as she walked, then she wished she could be a better person. By the time she had eventually reached the gravel she was approaching tears. The fact that she knew she had another good walk to go brought her tears even closer.

She longed for her mother…she wanted the reassurance that she always felt when her mother was nearby, but Clive had taken that away.

"I am trying to make you a better person…a person your mother would be proud of…a person your parents would love."

How had Clive managed to once again turn her life around? How had he managed to find her most vulnerable part and batter it? Was she being too sensitive? Clive seemed to think so, and he did not get upset when Elizabeth's mother was brought up.

Eventually she reached the gates, drew her phone out of her pocket, and made to dial for a taxi, but her fingers had other ideas, and she phoned Will instead. He answered almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth started to cry. What was it about Will that made her lose all her defenses and just be herself?

"I'm coming to get you," he said. "Where are you?"

In a shaking voice, Elizabeth told him.

"Come quickly," she said. "I need you."

Will seemed to have taken her words to heart, as he arrived in under 30 minutes. He swore when he saw her.

"Elizabeth!" he said, getting out of his car, removing his jacket, and wrapping it around her. "How long have you been out here for? You'll get flu or something!" Seeing that she was still upset, he hugged her. "I'm not angry; I could never be angry with you."

Elizabeth cried more, and she felt Will hold her tighter so she relaxed against him. Will's warm body protected her from the wind more than the jacket. Eventually, once satisfied that Elizabeth was feeling better, Will stepped back.

"Let's get you back, shall we?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Will opened the door for her to climb in. He shut it gently behind her.

"Will?" she said in a small voice as he was driving. "Do my parents love me?"

Will was so surprised by the question he almost swerved off the road. "Of course they do; how could they not? Remember what you said about your mum?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I think there is no doubt of their love for you. Why do you ask?" This seemed to concern him.

"Clive just--" she stopped. "I don't think he meant what he said."

"He'd better not," Will said, then smiled at her. "He does not appreciate you."

"Will, can I have some pancakes?"

Will laughed. "'Course, whatever you want, but you are going to have to watch your weight though," he smirked.

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "You can't have a fat best friend. That's worse than stupidity! You should have heard one of the women at the club; she asked if a bird was a mammal."

"Money can't buy sense, can it?" Will took his eyes off the road and smiled at her briefly, causing her heart to flutter. "Explains why Clive is the way he is."

Elizabeth looked out at the dark February sky and sighed. "I don't know what I am to him, if he cares for me, or if I am just a tool to make him more successful?"

Will parked the car and got out. Elizabeth got out too and walked with him.

"He'd better care for you," he said quietly.

Elizabeth smiled. "He probably does."

Will smiled and left it there. Elizabeth felt relieved; she hated talking about Clive, especially to the guy she was in love with. Will busied himself with making the pancakes. He made the first few from the remaining batter, put them on a plate, and passed it over to Elizabeth. She smiled and murmured a thanks, then looked up and saw Will adding milk to the remaining mixture. She swallowed her food.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You said you liked the English ones; sometimes it's nice not to have to wait," he said.

"That's very philosophical; you should take that as a course."

"Tiring of me already?" Will joked, a cheeky grin on his handsome face.

Elizabeth had to fight the urge to kiss him.

"Definitely," she said as she walked past him to get a can of fizzy. "Actually, I prefer Psychology with you there."

Will smiled. "Me too."

He flipped the pancake over by jerking his wrist slightly. After a few minutes he slid this one on to a plate, added lemon and sugar, and passed it over to Elizabeth again.

"I just need to get something; wait there."

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at the pancake, only realizing just then that Will had applied the sugar so it resembled a heart. Suddenly Will was behind her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said and pulled out a cute little teddy bear clutching a soft velvet red heart from behind his back. "Just so you feel special," he said blushing.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise at the gift, and she smiled. "Will, this is so sweet!" she gasped. "No one's ever done such a thing for me before!" She rushed up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I have nothing for you though."

Will smiled.

"That kiss was enough."

He said it quietly, and Elizabeth barely heard it.

"What?" she asked, her heart thumping loudly.

"Your friendship is enough," Will said louder, but it did not explain the sadness in his face as he said it.

* * *

Huge thanks to my beta reader WillsElizabeth23! You've been great!

NExt chapter Elizabeth finds a bit more hapiness, and one of her wishes comes true. Clive gets worse still(You will really hate him soon)


	6. Nothings going to change

I do not own POTC, blah blah blah, leagle stuff

* * *

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again, I don't. It's so complicated._  


* * *

Elizabeth Swann wrinkled her nose up at the dress laid out on her bed in front of her. She did not see why she had to wear it. She was only going to university and it was not even for an exam. Yet Clive, and most likely her father, had insisted she wear more respectable clothing. The dress was hideous--long-sleeved and high-necked and made from a material that was not suitable for the current hot weather that they were suffering from. Clive had lectures all day anyway, and he never met her during lunch or break so he would not know if she decided to wear something else. Rummaging in her wardrobe, she found the dress she was looking for. It was a floaty blue dress with a darker blue slip underneath it, and was suitable for the hot weather. It was a birthday present from Anna-Maria, and Elizabeth had never had the chance to wear it yet, so now seemed perfect. Pleased with her choice, she walked into her ensuite and had a shower, spending a long time washing her hair. Once again she let it drip dry, reasoning that the May heat would dry it. She shaved her legs and got changed into her dress. Without a doubt, Will would be waiting for her in the kitchen, and Elizabeth smiled when she thought of this. She always smiled when she thought of Will.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Will was already there, munching on a piece of toast, his eyes fixed on a book in front of him. He had his long hair tied back in a pony tail and a pair of glasses on.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Elizabeth said, her heart beating fast at the sight of him. The glasses made him look even more handsome, if that was at all possible, and Elizabeth had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Will smiled. "I don't; I just thought they'd make me look smart!"

"You'd need a pair to cover your whole face then," Elizabeth joked. Then, feeling bad, she added, "Because you are good looking, people automatically assume you're stupid, even though you're very smart."

Will laughed and took off his glasses, then placed them in his laptop bag. "Is that a compliment I hear?" He walked up to her and stared at her face with such intensity that they both blushed.

"Don't get used to it," she said. "The compliments, I mean."

"Elizabeth, can I ask you a question?"

"You did not really give me much choice there, but yes."

"Anna wants to film us in Fountain Park today, after our lectures are over, for part of her art project. Is it okay? She says she would use Jack, but if she did, someone else would have to film as she needs two people, and she doesn't trust him with anyone else, and only she knows the angles she wants to use."

Elizabeth smiled. "Fountain Park?" She thought for a while trying to picture the place. "Fountain Park is beautiful--I'm in. What does she want us to do though?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know; it's a mystery," but then he smiled and winked at her, and Elizabeth could not help but smile back at him. "You look great by the way," he said.

"Thanks. I've got to meet up with my father later on today, though."

Worry bubbled up inside her when she thought of Clive's reaction to her disobedience. Her hand clasped over her wrist protectively. Whenever she disobeyed him, Clive had a tendency to clasp her wrist tightly if he saw she had done wrong by him. Lately, they had become increasingly tighter and more frequent, triggered by the most minor incident. However, Clive did show a considerate side. He congratulated her warmly when she tied for top marks in the class with Will in the end of February exams, and treated her out to a meal. It was during times like that, when Clive showed signs that he genuinely cared for her, that Elizabeth felt most guilty about her feelings for Will. Sometimes, when Clive was a bit too harsh, he would apologize, and Elizabeth easily forgave him. After all, she should strive to be like her mother, who was the most forgiving person Elizabeth had ever known.

"Are you okay?" Will's voice broke into her thoughts. "You look worried."

Not bothering to hide her worry--Elizabeth knew that Will was sensitive to others' feelings, particularly hers--she let go of her wrist.

"Just worrying about things in general…you know me."

Elizabeth sighed and, unable to see the kind and sympathetic look on Will's face anymore, she looked outside and wondered whether it would be possible to walk to their lecture together. She walked over to the window and looked out, her hands resting on the mantelpiece.

Will looked outside and smiled. "It's beautiful out; shall we walk to class today?"

Suddenly he was next to her, his eyes focused on the sunny view.

Elizabeth could not help but smile at the way Will seemed to know her so well within such a short time. Aside from her mother, Will seemed to know her the best. He knew and shared her sense of humour; they had the same interests; but above all, he understood her, and Elizabeth clung to this. Sometimes it felt as if Will was holding her just like he did on New Year's Eve when she finally told him about her mother, or when he picked her up from the club and just instantly knew what to do to make her feel better.

"I love you," Elizabeth whispered before she could stop herself.

Will glanced at her quickly, a strange look on his perfectly formed face.

"I'd love to," she said, recovering quickly.

Will smiled. Although he looked a little disappointed, his voice sounded enthusiastic. "Great; shall we go now then?"

He briefly touched the back of her hand with his fingers as he turned away. Elizabeth remained where she was, willing her heart to slow down. Surely Will could hear it…it certainly seemed to echo around the pristine walls of the kitchen. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the thoughts of what her life would be like if she were free to fall in love with whomever she wanted--of what her life would be like with Will. She opened her eyes, turned back to Will, and gently touched his shoulder.

"Shall we get going?" she asked, eager to cover up the sudden awkward moment between the two of them.

Will nodded, and the two walked out of the kitchen and made their way outside. Once there, Will paused, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, smiling. "Doesn't the sun have an effect of beautifying everything around it?"

She smiled and thought of the winter months before replying, "Snow does that too."

The two of them started to walk, Elizabeth's light dress blown about slightly by the pleasant breeze. It was nice walking with Will, and they talked non-stop as they walked, their arms brushing against each other. Though embarrassed, they did not move away from each other and just carried on, savouring their rare moments of closeness. They walked slower than usual, but somehow the walk seemed much shorter than normal, and Elizabeth felt a surge of disappointment when they finally arrived at the castle where their Psychology class was held.

The fact that some of the courses were held in the castle was one of the reasons why Elizabeth chose to attend the University. It was said that there were still passages in the castle--secret exits and connections to other parts of the building. According to Will, Jack had used these to escape from some fan girls who stalked him because of his famous dad. Despite its middle-aged setting, the building had all the modern conveniences but still contained the old charm associated with historic places.

They sat in their usual seats at the psychology lecture and got their laptops out, ready to start the lesson. They were among the first there and enjoyed the luxury of continuing their conversation without any interruptions or distractions. The hall filled with the usual burst of students, then the remaining few rushing in, red-faced and dishelved from their haste. These last few looked worse and were later than usual due to them running in the high temperatures that were not typical for May.

It was amazing to Elizabeth to see how Will's fingers flew over his keyboard as he managed to get all the points down without resorting to shorthand. Apart from her, he was the only one in the lecture who was able to do this. When the lecture ended, she slowly packed her things away, eager to avoid the scrum in the rush to get out. It was a couple of hours until she had to meet Anna. Thankfully she had lectures until then, which made the time pass. She was curious as to why Anna had requested her and Will to be the subjects. Anna had many friends she could have used. Nevertheless, Elizabeth just accepted it and looked forward to going to the park, as it was one of the most beautiful places in the area.

Elizabeth spent her break time with Will, sitting on the grass while she attempted to make a daisy chain as they spoke. She eventually got bored and discarded it. Will, who was leaning against a tree, plucked a long strand of grass from the ground, stretched it between his index fingers and thumbs, and blew on it, creating a loud, high-pitched squeak, making everyone in the vicinity jump. Elizabeth laughed and moved closer to him.

"Show me how to do that," she said after Will did it again, with fewer people jumping the second time.

Will pulled another piece of grass up. "Give me your hands," he said.

Elizabeth moved so she was completely facing Will and placed her hands in front of him. Will gently positioned them so all their palms were touching. He then put the piece of grass into position and smiled.

"You're ready now," he said, an amused gleam in his warm eyes.

Elizabeth blew. Like Will's did, her piece of grass gave the same noise, only louder, higher, and more piercing. Everyone in the grassy area jumped violently, and the people nearest to them moved away, making Elizabeth keel over with laughter. Moving so she was diagonally opposite to Will, she tried again. The noise came out softer, and she suspected only Will had heard it. Unfazed, the two carried on with their little amusement and ended up creating their own little tune. They only stopped when someone complained. Will then picked up the discarded daisy chain, made it into a large loop, and placed it on Elizabeth's head.

"I dub thee Princess Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth smiled. "And what may I grant you in return for your most gracious gift?"

Will smiled. "I don't know; maybe you could make me some Tiffin," he replied, breaking the romantic scene. "Incredibly unhealthy snack, full of crushed biscuits, melted chocolate and whatever else you feel like throwing in."

"What a romantic request, Sir William Turner…if only I were the swooning type," she said and pretended to faint.

Will, who had become distracted by a squirrel who had chosen that moment to run across its branch, only just saw Elizabeth and did not respond in time to stop her from lightly hitting the ground.

"If only I were the catching type," he joked.

Elizabeth sat back up, laughed, and shoved him, her daisy chain headband askew.

As their last lecture finished, Will excused himself, saying he needed to go to the bathroom. Elizabeth waited outside the lecture hall for him. She tapped her fingers, trying to recreate the tune she and Will had worked out earlier on the green. Thankfully, she did not have any grass stains from sitting on the grass for so long, and she still looked presentable, despite the lopsided headband.

"Elizabeth?"

A voice in the distance made her jump, and she knew instantly it was Clive. Panicking, she turned and ran. Not only did she disobey him by not wearing the dress he gave her to wear, but she also had a string of daisies in her hair and was wearing a pair of shoes that he had told her to get rid of.

"Come back here!" he called,. "Don't dare disobey me you--"

She never heard the end of the sentence as she ran into the nearest room. Elizabeth did not know where to go, so she ran in and out of adjoining rooms, with Clive following her and calling her name, his voice getting angrier as time progressed. Elizabeth was thankful that she was more fit than Clive, as she found herself alone in a corridor with many doors, and she paused to take a breather. She heard Clive's footsteps in the room she had just come from, and she immediately ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the library. A pair of hands grabbed her, and she gave a slight scream.

"Are you okay?"

She saw Will's face close to her, and for once she wanted him to let go. Jack Sparrow was behind Will, his dark eyes concerned.

"Will, I have got to go! Clive is chasing me! I can't say why right now; I have to go!" she said, not even trying to hide her panic.

The door handle started to turn, and Will grabbed her hand.

"Follow me," he said and ran off with her towards the far end of the library.

She turned and briefly saw Jack leaning casually against the door, before Will let go of her hand and tugged at the shelf of the bookcase.

"Will, I can't hide behind there! Clive would surely notice that the bookcase is a bit forward."

But instead of moving forward, the case swung open like a door, and behind it was another room. Will grabbed her hand again and pulled her inside it. As the bookcase swung closed, she heard the door crash open and Clive's angry voice echoing through the library.

"Why is he chasing you?" Will whispered through the dimly lit room. "What happened?"

"I have disobeyed him," she replied, then listed everything she had done wrong. "He will be angry with me, and I have had such a nice day so far. I did not want him to ruin it."

"You have not done anything wrong though," Will said. "You just made your own choice…one that is more beneficial to you."

"He won't see it that way!" Elizabeth shot back "Don't you see? Can you not understand the way Clive thinks?"

"I do not wish to," Will said gently. "Because if I did, I would not appreciate you."

Elizabeth could not help but smile. "When do you reckon it is safe to go out?"

Will took her hand once again. "We can go now. There is a servants' exit near here that we can use."

As Will led her down the stairs, Elizabeth was strongly reminded of the time he took her onto the roof at New Year's Eve. She was also reminded of her wish…her wish to kiss Will Turner…and she was glad of the dark, because it hid her red cheeks. Eventually they were back in the entrance hall and walked casually out the door. Once outside they both started to laugh.

"I bet Clive is still looking for me," she said, once they had started walking.

She did not say it, but she was nervous of what Clive's reaction would be. As he so often said, he had not shown her the full force of his anger. They both fell silent when they approached their dorm and dumped their bags into the back of Will's car before walking on.

"It's going to be okay," Will said comfortingly, as Elizabeth had not said anything for a while and only responded to his talk with nods and occasional half-hearted "yeahs."

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said, giving her knee-jerk response whenever she tried to hide anything.

Not looking entirely convinced, Will changed the subject. "I wonder why Anna wanted us to meet her at Fountain Park of all places?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Don't know; do you think she is planning something?" she asked as they walked into the park.

"Knowing Anna…" he paused on coming face to face with her.

"Knowing me, what?" Anna-Maria quizzed. "Spit it out!" She smiled all the same and winked at Elizabeth.

"Will and I were wondering why you wanted to meet us here?"

Anna-Maria smiled and put her arm around her friend. "You will see when I have finished. Your clothes are prefect for the scene I was picturing, though they will get soaked."

"Anna, you are not planning on us being in the fountain, are you?" Elizabeth gasped.

Will also looked shocked, but relieved, and he gave a slight smile at Elizabeth, which she returned.

"Well, yes; it's allowed, isn't it?"

"But..."

"No buts," Anna interjected, then grinned. "It will be very cooling in this stupid heat."

She had definitely won there. The heat had increased, and the water looked irresistible. There were already people running fully clothed through the fountain, and they looked so free that Elizabeth longed to be among them.

"Okay, I'll do it. Do we just have to stand there?"

"No; you and Will danced at the Christmas Ball, did you not?"

Elizabeth tensed. She hated thinking about that time. Clive asked her out there; Clive created some of her doubts there; Will was insulted there. "Yes."

"You want us to dance?" Will said. "In the fountain, together?"

Anna-Maria nodded. "Yes, the topic is dance, and I want pictures of you two dancing in the 'rain' to work on." She snorted. "It's better than Mary's idea of dancing in the moonlight; that's been done so many times before." She smiled. "But people dancing in rain when there are clear skies in the background…the contrast is just going to be amazing." Playfully, she shoved Will and Elizabeth into the fountain and stepped back.

It happened immediately. As soon as the cool water hit her, she felt it: free…nothing seemed to matter anymore…not her past, nor her future; all that mattered was now.

The whole area was quite large, with the fountains arranged in different patterns. Some shot water up in spiral shapes; others were squares; and there was one long pathway that water was spurted up to form a tall archway. In the area where Will and Elizabeth were, however, the fountains were arranged into a heart shape. The park itself was in a posh area, and the nearest houses were large and expensive looking--some of them belonging to footballers and actors.

"So," Elizabeth said over the sound of the gushing water, "is this weird or what?"

Will laughed. "I know. We can't get out now; Anna-Maria will slaughter us."

They heard Anna-Maria agreeing in the background, then yelling mock threats if they didn't start to cooperate.

Elizabeth giggled and did a twirl.

"This isn't one of her worst ideas…it is lovely in here."

She continued to twirl, her increasingly wet hair and dress spinning out around her. She felt Will's hands take hers, and suddenly they were dancing. They were getting soaking wet by water that was spurting out from all around them

She did not know how it happened. One moment she was dancing with Will, one hand on his hip, another touching the back of his neck. Then he had spun her out of his arms so they were standing out at arms length with just their hands touching. Then she spun back in, and their faces were closer than she ever remembered, and then it happened. Suddenly they were kissing. She did not know who started it--or maybe they just went together simultaneously. All she knew was that they were kissing, their eyes closed, her hand on his neck pulling him closer, willing the kiss to go deeper, to go on longer. She felt purely happy and free. She hadn't felt this way since her mother died and her world fell apart.

Suddenly a jet of water hit her on the cheek and she opened her eyes. Realization hit her--pure, sickening realization--a mixture of elation and guilt. She saw how Will was looking at her, a look of disbelief, and she felt like she was about to cry. She had never seen anyone look at her like that before, and she did not know what it meant. Had she just lost her best friend?

"I'm so sorry," she said, then ran off towards the archway.

Will was probably following her, but she did not care. She just had to get away. She stood alone in the middle of the long pathway, covered her face with both hands, and groaned. But then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Will, now face to face with her.

"It's okay; I won't tell anyone," Will said gently. "I won't even mention it again. What happened here, will remain here."

His face looked pained, confused, and a little guilty, as if he had stolen something he knew he could never have.

"Seriously, nothing will change between us."

Relief flooded over Elizabeth, but also disappointment too. She felt like she had just lost something. Maybe it was because she just had her first real kiss. Clive had never kissed her on the lips; it was always a kiss on the cheek; although she didn't know why. Maybe he felt that she did not deserve it yet?

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said again, but this time she did not run. She just stared into his face, forcing herself not to kiss him again.

Will gave a small smile. "Don't apologize, please." He took one of her hands. "And if you are going to run again, it may as well be with me next to you."

Elizabeth looked at the long path ahead of her and smiled. The prospect of running through it was irresistible--the cool water was such a refreshing contrast to the heat. Together they ran down the long path back to where they suspected Anna-Maria was still trying to film them. They finished their run with a jump, and Elizabeth jumped higher than she ever had before. She almost felt as if she could fly if she tried, but she didn't, and instead she landed lightly and continued to dance with Will just as she had done before, only without the kiss this time.

Anna-Maria was finally satisfied and allowed them to walk out of the fountain. She hugged them both tightly, not caring that she got her front wet, though she held the video camera out cautiously.

Elizabeth looked out and sighed. It was only a couple of minutes' walk to her father's house, and it was doubtless that Clive would be there, waiting for her. She accepted the comforting stability of Will's offer to walk her to her house. Despite the heat, their clothes weren't nearly dry by the time they had reached Elizabeth's large and gated house. The gates opened when she approached, and when she turned and gave Will a hug, she clung on to him for longer than usual. She said a quick goodbye then and ran through the gates up the lane to her house. She turned back once she had reached the front door, and she saw Will just leaving. She smiled; there was no wonder why she loved him.

She opened the front door and walked in. Seeing the corridor was empty, she decided to sneak upstairs into her room to get changed before anyone saw her. She was just passing the open kitchen door when she heard Clive call her name. She paused, and Clive came out, looking furious. Elizabeth turned to face him and smiled nervously.

"Hi, Clive," she said, her whole body shaking.

He did not say anything, but grabbed her arm tightly, dragged her into the kitchen, and slammed the door. Scared, Elizabeth tried to get out of his grasp, but he violently turned her and grabbed her other arm.

"How dare you?!" He said, and shook her with each word. "HOW DARE YOU?!" He screamed into her face.

"Get off me!" she said coldly. "Don't you dare touch me."

"And don't you dare ever defy me." He let go of her. "**EVER**. I can not believe you! You defy me…you run from me! You come back soaking wet, probably from embarrassing yourself in public in some idiotic way which only you could."

His hands were on her arms again, and they were tightening. Elizabeth willed herself not to cry out in pain, and instead she pushed him away, so he let go. She turned to run, but he had already grabbed her wrist and twisted it sharply. Elizabeth gave a cry of pain.

"I have not finished yet, you brat!" he spat. "I try so hard, and you just get worse…no wonder why your mother died to get away from you."

"Shut up! Never talk to me like that! Never ever talk about my Mum!" she screamed at him.

He let go of her. Elizabeth took a deep breath, but felt a sharp pain in her cheek as Clive hit her. She fell to the floor from the force of it, hitting her other cheek on the cabinet as she did so. With one hand, she clutched the punched cheek as she looked at Clive, staring him out, willing him to look away. Clive had never hit her before, and rippling through her anger at him, came her guilt. She had never made Clive angry enough to hit her. She looked up at Clive, who looked just as shocked as she was, and Elizabeth had to hold back the tears. She did not want him to see her cry.

* * *

And done!!!! next chapter the aftermath! And Elizabeth also finally admits her feelings for Will..............to Annamaria

And also a massive thank you for my amazing Beta WillsElizabeth23, who has been a great help so far!!!!! She's really helped me with this chapter and recommended the song I used for this chappie (I was really stuck!)


	7. Only trying to help

I do not own POTC, blah blah blah, leagle stuff

* * *

_My face is covered, my eyes are veiled  
As you tell how I've once again failed  
You tell me that I've bruised your heart  
That my actions have torn it apart  
You barely hide the pain in your eyes  
As I break down and apologize_  


* * *

It was Clive who looked away first, a glimmer of guilt in his eyes. Without looking back at Elizabeth, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Elizabeth remained where she was sitting, listening to the sound of him driving away. It was only when she heard the gates close that she picked herself up from the floor and ran upstairs. Despite the fact that it was still hot outside, she shook, and goose bumps appeared up her arms. She walked into her room, her heart thundering, picked up the red throw that was over her bed, and wrapped it around her before she sat down. Her breathing was short and sharp and betrayed her panicky feeling. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then she began to rock back and forth slowly, until she felt at least a little bit comforted.

Finally she stood up, took the throw off from around her shoulders, and put it back on the bed. She walked into her ensuite bathroom over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Both her cheeks were red from the impact of the punch, and she cursed her luck for hitting the other cheek on the cabinet as she fell.

"_Clive did this," _she thought. "_Clive did this, and you deserve it. You betrayed him more than he knows…you've cheated on him. No wonder your mother hates you."_

Suddenly she hated the sight of herself, and she pulled her fist back and hit the mirror with all the force she had. Though she wanted to break it, the mirror remained strong, and not even a crack appeared.

"You're weak, too. I wonder how anyone puts up with you," she scolded herself out loud.

Beginning to cry, she placed her back against the wall and ran her hands through her hair. One of the daisies that Will had so gently put in came out with her fingers. Seeing this, Elizabeth slid down the wall till she was sitting with her knees underneath her chin, and she just cried, sitting in her bathroom with the door wide open. She had not cried like this in a long time, and she longed for Will's company. But she ruined their relationship now by kissing him. She was certain she would no longer be able to sit next to him during lectures, or mess about with him between classes, or just talk to him like they used to. She would miss the feeling of his strong arms around her, protecting her from everything that could hurt her. Thinking about this, she cried even more; her sobs becoming louder than she had anticipated. She loved Will…she was well aware of that. She loved him, but she knew she shouldn't. She did not love Clive, the person who she was supposed to have fallen head over heels for.

"Elizabeth?"

Her father's voice called to her about fifteen minutes later. Elizabeth shot to her feet and wiped her eyes with a nearby towel before rushing down to him. He smiled when he saw her.

"You look nice today. Anyway, a girl named Anna-Maria is on the phone for you." He looked at her strangely. "Are you alright, dear?" he asked, trying in vain to find his glasses to look at her properly.

Touched by her father's concern, she nodded. "Yes father," she said and forced on a smile.

Seemingly appeased, he gave up searching for his glasses and passed her the phone. Feeling the need for privacy, Elizabeth walked back up the stairs.

"Hi Anna," she said as soon as she was back in her room.

"Lizzie, are you okay? You sound as if you've got a cold. Honestly it's like 40 degrees out there! It's bloody boiling!"

Comforted by her friend's voice, Elizabeth laughed. "I know; only me, huh?" she said. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Not much. Lizzie, can you come over? I'm lonely. Jack is out with Will somewhere, probably getting drunk, so Will has to drive him back." Elizabeth picked up on the note of affection in Anna's voice as she said this. "Anyway, we can make a girly night of it--popcorn, pizza, chick flick or whatever you want." Elizabeth fell silent as she thought on this. "Come on! My treat, to say thanks for being in my video…plus I'll tell you embarrassing facts about Jack--and Will too."

Elizabeth laughed again, suspecting that on the other end of the line Anna-Maria was wearing a demonic grin. "You had me at popcorn," she said, and heard Anna-Maria laugh again. "What time shall I come over?" she asked.

"Come now!" her friend answered. "Bring something edible too!"

With that, Anna-Maria hung up; she was never one for saying goodbye properly. Elizabeth smiled though; she wanted to get out of the house.

"Dad!" she called out.

Since there was no answer she went out looking for him. As usual, he was in his study, and Elizabeth entered without knocking. He looked up, annoyance evident on his face at the sudden interruption. He was wearing his customary suit…Elizabeth never could remember seeing him in anything else. His dark hair was lined slightly with grey, and his glasses--which he had apparently finally found--were slipping down his nose as he worked.

"Elizabeth, don't you ever knock?" He looked properly at her, then smiled again. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you…is it Mother? Do you miss her?" Elizabeth nodded, momentarily sidetracked. "You have got to stop living in the past. It won't do you any good," was all he said in reply.

"Dad?" Elizabeth said tentatively. "Anna invited me to her dorm. May I go, please?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, you can."

Smiling, Elizabeth left the room, and a few minutes later she was in her car, driving to Anna's dorm. At the door, she greeted her friend, who swore at the sight of her.

"No wonder why your voice sounded weird!" Anna said, straight to the point. "Lizzie, what happened?! Did Clive...."

"Of course not!" Elizabeth snapped, not even letting Anna finish her sentence. "He may be many things, but he would never hurt me. I slipped in my bathroom; that's all." The old fire was back in her eyes, and her cheeks grew redder out of anger and shame. She then dipped her head. "I'm sorry for snapping," she said quietly.

Anna put an arm around her. "Don't worry about it. But let me clean you up; it looks painful." Elizabeth nodded wearily as Anna led her into the kitchen and wet a tea-towel. She made Elizabeth sit on one of the bar stools. "It looks awful; you must have hit your face pretty hard."

"You have no idea," Elizabeth commented, wincing at the sharp pain the cold compress was giving her.

"You know," Anna commented as she tended to Elizabeth's swollen face, "my mum's best friend was a victim of domestic abuse." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Anna carried on speaking. "Just listen! Anyway, my mum used to tend to her wounds; sometimes I would help too." She stood back and looked at Elizabeth. "That should stop the swelling, but you are going to have to wear makeup to Uni if you don't want people to comment on the bruising. Amy--that's my mum's friend--was very good at hiding all the marks."

"What happened to her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Anna-Maria admitted, her voice sad. "She just left one day. I suppose Mum knows where she is, but no-one else does." Anna sighed. "It's a shame; she was such a nice person."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's sad," she commented, as she felt some panic rise in her stomach. She knew what Anna was getting at. "But why are you telling me this? You said you were going to tell me secrets about Jack and Will," she said, attempting to lighten the situation.

Anna-Maria smiled. "Yeah, well let's do Jack first!" She giggled to herself. "Not like that, though!" She giggled a bit longer before regaining her composure. "Jack's afraid of clowns."

"Clowns?" Elizabeth repeated, trying to think of a less likely phobia for someone like Jack to have.

"Yeah, anyway, he took me to a zoo once, and there were clowns there. He ran out screaming," Anna-Maria laughed to herself. "You should have seen him; his arms were flailing everywhere, and then he fell over and gave this high-pitched scream!" She shook her head. "I practically wet myself with laughter!"

"Why were you at the zoo?" Elizabeth asked curiously, once she was able to stop laughing.

Her friend smiled. "Jack bought me a tiger from there--well, a tiger cub--and he was so cute! Both the tiger and Jack. Anyway he was taking me to visit him. I called him Mogli."

"Jack bought a tiger for you?" Elizabeth asked, shocked. "Where did you keep it?"

"The zoo. It's hard to explain, but you can adopt these tigers at the zoo, and there's a little plate there saying who thetiger belongs to. It's kinda cute. Really, it's just a way to get more money to the zoo, but some of the money goes to protecting the wildlife in Africa, so it's all good."

"How about Will?" Elizabeth asked, feeling the colour rise to her cheeks as she asked.

Anna smiled again. "Will is a sweetheart," she said. "Honestly, can you believe he's never had a girlfriend?"

"What, never?!" Elizabeth asked, shocked. She could not think of why Will would never have had a girlfriend.

"Never; he's always been introverted, apart from when he's with Jack." She thought for a few seconds. "And you. And then, when he was becoming ready to date, there was no-one he was really interested in. Then his mother died, and it tore him apart." Anna sighed. "It's such a shame; there are girls falling for him left, right, and centre, but he just can't see it. He'd never admit it, but he is still hurting from his mother. He doesn't really talk about her…not even to Jack."

Surprised at this, Elizabeth looked up. "He's talked about her with me." Anna turned her head sharply to stareat Elizabeth, a look of surprise evident on her face. Elizabeth sighed again and trying to lighten the mood. "But you said you would tell me embarrassing secrets about him."

"I don't really know any. I suppose Jack does, but he'd never tell; he may not look it, but he is intensely loyal. Will's scared of sharks though; I do know that. You know, Will is such a good friend. Back when he and Jack shared a room, whenever I stayed over with Jack, Will would sleep somewhere else to give us privacy, even though Jack invested in a divider." She shook her head. "I love Jack, but he can be stupid sometimes. In a way it's good that Will moved; at least he gets his own room now."

"If Jack's dad is a rock star, how come Jack chose the cheapest dorms?"

"They were closest to his classroom. Jack is not exactly a morning person. Besides, he's trying this whole independent thing this year. Of course, next year it's going to go out the window, what with the house we're getting."

Elizabeth had heard all about this house. It was a pretty, four bed roomed house, with a small front porch and a garden. Jack's father was paying for most of it, with the others paying the rest. She herself was going to have the fourth bedroom, but her father and Clive protested--Clive most violently of all. It was a shame, Elizabeth reflected, as she would have enjoyed sharing a house with her friends.

"Is Will okay?" Elizabeth asked suddenly, once they were settled on the sofa with the film playing.

Anna-Maria shrugged. "He's been acting a bit weird since he left you today. What happened?"

"Nothing; I mean, we walked home, and that was it."

"He loves you, you know," Anna said softly. "He told Jack that you are the most beautiful person he has ever seen." Anna looked surprised when this brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes. "Hey, what is it? Most girls I know would be ecstatic if someone like Will was in love with them."

Elizabeth leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears to go back in. "It's not that," she said, as Anna shifted over to look at her better. "Do you know that even if I did share his feelings, I would never be allowed to act upon them? My whole life has already been decided for me, and none of it involves Will. None of it!"

Anna touched her shoulder gently. "But do you? Do you share his feelings?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Yes….Anna, do you hate me?"

Anna turned the film off and put down the popcorn bowl that was balanced on her lap. "No, how could I?"

Just then, Elizabeth's mobile rang, and she reluctantly drew it from her pocket. Seeing Clive's name flash up, her heart started to beat faster--partly out of fear and partly out of guilt. She made to answer it, but Anna grabbed her arm.

"No, Lizzie; how can you answer his call when you love someone else?!"

Slowly, Elizabeth looked up at Anna. Her face wore a tragic look. "You don't understand, Anna…my feelings don't matter."

Before she could answer the phone, it ceased its ringing. Elizabeth stared down at her phone in shock, then swore out loud. Clive did not ring again, but he managed to send a text message--an unusual event for him.

__

Elizabeth, please see me now at your house.  
Clive

Upon reading this, Elizabeth's heart dropped. She had been enjoying herself with Anna, but she knew she daren't disobey Clive. "I have to go Anna" she said sadly.

"What, so when Clive tells you to do something you jump?" Anna said. "Come on Elizabeth, just stay till the end of the movie."

"I can't" she said desperately, standing up and gathering her bag. "I just can't!"

She rushed out the door, running into Jack and Will as she hurried out. She heard Will's voice behind her as he tried to catch up with her, but she ignored him. Instead, she ran, got into her car, and drove off, leaving a confused and hurt-looking Will behind.

"I love you," she mouthed at his reflection in the wing mirror as she drove away, his figure getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

Elizabeth slowed to a stop at the traffic lights and put her head in her hands, tears threatening, but she forced them back. She had cried too much today, and she hated herself for showing such weakness. Even her father had noticed her sadness.

She started to drive again, taking the long route back home. She needed time to think and to calm herself. Would Clive still be angry with her, or would he forgive her? Would she be able to forgive him? She knew she had to, but she just did not want to. Eventually, she arrived back at her house, just as Clive had instructed. She drove through the gates and parked neatly near the garage, blocking the door. She got out of the car and approached the door, taking a breath before entering.

Clive was sitting in the lounge, a glass of wine in his hand. His eyes were red and his expression unreadable. He turned when he heard Elizabeth walk in.

"Elizabeth, you came," he said. "Sit down."

Obediently, Elizabeth sat, though her body was tense and rigid, and she stared into her lap instead of looking at Clive.

"Listen to me Elizabeth," he said gently. "Firstly and most importantly, we have to make sure no-one knows what happened."

Elizabeth's head jerked up, and she looked at Clive, her eyes full of fire.

Clive's face reddened, but he never raised his voice as he said, "Don't look like that; it was as much your fault as it was mine. Rest assured, Elizabeth, this never would have happened if you had not have driven me to it. I am not a violent man." His face softened. "But I am sorry I got so worked up; I should remember that you have not completely learned how things work here." He smiled. "I got you something."

Out of a bag, he pulled a small box and handed it to her. Elizabeth opened it; inside was a small gold ring. She smiled.

"Thank you Clive." His face darkened briefly and, confused, Elizabeth carried on. "I am sorry for disappointing you," she said suddenly. "I suppose I am too much like my mother," she grinned uneasily, hoping Clive would smile at her. "You know--the way she used to be, before she learned."

"I know." He paused. "And I accept your apology." He stopped again and started to chew on his lip for a while, his eyes glazed over. "Do you know how horrid I felt, that I was provoked enough to hit you? I felt like dirt, and the way you did not say anything to me afterwards….I hated myself Elizabeth. You made me hate myself; do you know how that feels?" His eyes glistened with tears. "It really hurt me to know that I did that to you and thenyou didn't do anything…you just looked at me like I was scum. If you had not provoked me so much, I wouldn't be feeling like this; I wouldn't be hurting so much. You don't know what it feels like to feel so guilty that you could not even look in the mirror!" Tears began to fall down his face, and Elizabeth rushed to him, leaving the ring box behind as she knelt by him.

"Clive," she pleaded, alarmed by his sudden show of emotion, "I am so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you and provoked you so much. But I will try to be better; I will learn to be a decent person." Clive gave a glimmer of a smile and took her hands. "Did you really mean what you said, though?" she asked. "Did my mother really die to get away from me?"

"I should not have said it," Clive replied, his smile growing.

"But did you mean it? Is it true?" she persisted.

"If it makes you feel any better, Elizabeth, I'll say no, but you have to learn to forgive and forget." He touched her bruised face, hurting it as he pressed it, causing her to wince. "You're going to have to cover that up; I don't want anyone to see what you made me do." He stood up and began to walk away, but before he left he turned to her. "I bought you that ring as a peace offering; the least you could do is wear it." He smiled again. "Don't hate me for what I am saying to you though. I care about you and am trying to make you a better person. I am trying to help you."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Elizabeth feeling just as alone and confused as she_'_d felt before she met Will. Her hands shook as she slid the ring onto her finger, hating herself for accepting such a gift, especially when she did not deserve it. The ring, for some unknown reason, made her feel trapped. She looked up, and her eyes met the one picture of her mother left on display in the house. It was a family portrait. Looking at it, Elizabeth realised what a perfect family they looked on the outside Her hand closed over her necklace as she silently willed her mother to come back to her. She wondered how different her life would be now if her mother--her beloved mother--was still alive.

* * *

Verse from a poem I wrote ages ago (which is why it is so dire).

Next chappie: Elizabeth talks to Will properly about their kiss. Elizabeth visits her mother's grave with Will, plus.....a flashback?????

Finally, another thanks you to my amazing Beta, WillsElizabeth 23, who has been a great help to me recently, thanks so much!


	8. Always with you

I do not own anything to do with POTC, disney, etc, etc

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are all really nice

Special thanks to my Beta, WillsElizabeth23,

_thoughts, **dreams, **memories_

* * *

_Passing bells and sculpted angels;  
Cold and Monumental,  
Seem for you the wrong companions;  
You were warm and gentle.  
Too many years,  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?_

* * *

Elizabeth spent the night at her father's house, as she could not imagine facing Will back at the dorm.

"_He just wouldn't understand_," she thought as she cried herself to sleep, the duvet cover pressed tightly to her face to muffle any noise.

But then she thought about Anna's words--that Will loved her--and the tears slowed down. She began to smile as she thought of their kiss in Fountain Park. It meant a lot to her; she could not remember feeling so happy and free since before her mother died.

From the outside, she had such a perfect life, but one only had to scratch the surface to see that it wasn't so: a dead mother; a father who did nothing but work; and then there was Clive. Just the thought of him, and Elizabeth's insides felt as if they were twisting. From an outsider's perspective, he seemed perfect; and yet, had he not just hit her? Had he not shown violence on previous occasions, too? Elizabeth felt confused, and her active mind would not allow her to sleep. Nor would her bruised cheeks, which stung whenever she had them against the pillow, and eventually she had to change positions.

_**"I love you Elizabeth…with every fibre of my being, I love you. Nothing nor no-one will ever stop me from loving you."**_

_**Elizabeth smiled, not believing that those words were coming from Will's mouth. "I love you more than life itself, Will!" she said and leaned in to kiss him.**_

_**Suddenly, Clive was standing over her, his fists flying towards her. Elizabeth screamed in terror as the relentless beating ensued**_**. **_**She tried to crawl away, but her legs would not work, and neither would her arms. She could not defend herself.**_

_**Clive laughed harshly. "You deserve this. If you didn't, you would be allowed to stop me."**_

_**More laughter joined the scene, and Elizabeth looked around and saw others--Arabella and Cadence --pointing and laughing at her. She saw her father yelling at her, saying that she had failed him.**_

_**"Will!" she called out piteously. "Will! Help me!" **_

_**Will walked towards her, at an agonisingly slow pace, he reached out his hand to her, offering to help her up, but still he said nothing.**_

Elizabeth woke up suddenly, panicking from the dream she had just had. It was so real, and it scared her. Sunlight poured in from her bedroom window. She grabbed the mug from beside her bed, filled it up with water from her bathroom sink, and drank deeply from it, hoping it would calm her down. Eventually she picked up the cat, which had decided to sleep at the end of her bed, and put it on her lap. The cat gave a meow of surprise before allowing Elizabeth to stroke it. The cat purred loudly, and Elizabeth remained there until she had sufficiently calmed down.

She left the house early that morning, after a quick shower and change, and drove back to the dorms. Already it seemed that it was going to be another hot day, but Elizabeth was determined to make the most of her day off….she loved it when she had no lectures scheduled. She carefully applied foundation to her face as she sat in her bathroom, wincing as she touched her cheeks--which were still sore. She resolved to buy some Arnica_**--**_to reduce the swelling_**--**_at the pharmacy at some point that day. She finished by applying some mascara and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The bruises were barely noticeable now, and she looked quite pretty in her monochromatic dress.

She left her room and went into the kitchen, despite her appetite having mostly vanished due to the heat. Once again, Will was there, sitting on a bar stool and picking at his toast. He smiled as soon as he saw Elizabeth, a look of unmistakable relief on his face.

"Thank goodness you're okay," he said. "I was worried about you. I phoned your house, but no-one answered." He paused, and then asked, "Are you okay? Stupid of me, just assuming that you are okay just because you'veshown up; don't you hate it when people do that?"

Elizabeth walked over and sat next to him. "I'm fine, really." She could not help but add, "Better now you're here though," as she grinned, picked up one of his slices of toast, and ate it.

Will laughed. "Honestly Elizabeth; you treat me so badly," he said, playfully swatting at her hand. When Elizabeth flinched fiercely, he looked concerned. "Elizabeth, are you sure you are okay?" He looked at her closely. "What happened to your face? Did you fall?" Elizabeth nodded, as Will reached his hand up to her face and gently touched the bruised cheek as though trying to remove the pain and soothe it. "It looks painful."

"It is," she said softly, and before she knew it, her hand was on Will's, and their eyes locked. She felt a wave of relief when he did not press the matter further. For some reason though, she wanted to tell him the truth, about why she really got the bruise on her face, but she thought he would not understand. He would surely agree with Clive anyway; after all, it was her fault. Gathering up her senses, she gently removed Will's hand from her face. "What are you going to do today?" she asked, trying to ignore that brief intimate moment.

"Nothing really…might go to the library and get some books out," Will said and shrugged. "What about you?"

"I want to visit my mother's grave," she said, surprising herself as the words tumbled out. "I haven't been there in a while, and I just want her to know that I have not forgotten her." Elizabeth's hand went over her locket as she spoke. It was her mother's locket that she'd passed on to her just before she died. Because of this, Elizabeth always wore the locket…it made her feel closer to her mother. "Will?" she said suddenly. "Could you come with me?" She placed one hand over his that sat on the counter. "I don't think I can face this alone."

Will's face softened. "Of course I'll come."

To Elizabeth's relief, he did not question why she didn't ask Clive or her father. Instead, he just accepted the fact that she wanted _him_…but in more ways than he knew of.

"What time do you want to go?" he asked gently. "Maybe once you've finished my breakfast?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Soon; I need to get some flowers first." Her smile softened. "Thanks for doing this for me Will," she said quietly.

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth was sitting next to Will in his car. Neither of them spoke much, as her mind was elsewhere. She was not thinking of the previous day's events, nor about Will or Clive. She was lost in old memories, which she had tried so hard to forget.

_"Lizzie!" a voice called. It was her friend, Aimee. "What are you doing next? Do you want to go to town with me?"_

_Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't," she said simply as she packed her folder into her bag._

_"I thought you were free for the rest of the day," Aimee's voice sounded confused and annoyed._

_"I am; I just want to be there with Mum."_

_Aimee __suddenly looked pained. "I'm sorry; I forgot," her voice was gentle, while her face was creased in pity._

_"Lucky you," Elizabeth said coolly and turned to leave._

_She was aware that this conversation had already taken up precious minutes that she could be spending with her mother. An odd sensation of panic rushed over her as she suddenly began to run, not even stopping to say good-bye to her friend._

_It was pouring down rain outside and Elizabeth--living just over a mile away--had walked to school that morning. She hadn't remembered her coat, which was still hanging on the back of her chair in her chemistry lesson. But in her panicked state, she did not feel the cold or the rain and just carried on running. Her wet hair plastered to her face, but still she ran, as her vision blurred from the raindrops that fell into her eyes. _

_Eventually she stood outside her large house and waited impatiently as the gates opened, slipping through them as soon as possible. Her hands shook as she opened the front door, fearing that she was too late. If she was, she knew she would never forgive Aimee for keeping her back those few minutes at school._

_"Mum!" she called out. Hearing no reply she called out again, louder. "Mum! Mummy!"_

_Fearing the worst, she rushed up to her mother's room. Her heart broke as she saw her mother lying there, eyes closed. Was she too late?_

_"Mummy!" Elizabeth whimpered, bringing a hand to her mouth as she walked over to the bedside. As she took her mother's thin hand into her own, she said, "I'm sorry," and knelt beside the bed, putting her head down on the mattress._

_She then felt her hair being stroked. She looked up and saw her mother's big brown eyes open; even so near death, her mother was beautiful. "Mum, I thought I was too late," Elizabeth breathed, as she threw her arms around her mother, letting go of her hand._

_Her mother smiled faintly. "I would never let that happen." She coughed weakly. "I would never deny you the chance to say goodbye."_

_Elizabeth sat up to see her mother's eyes close slowly, for a moment before opening again. It was as if every word was difficult for her mother to say. _

"_Father is out at a meeting," Elizabeth said quickly. "Shall I call him?"_

_Her mother shook her head. "No, he's already said goodbye to me in his way."__Her hand fell from Elizabeth's head as she reached out feebly for something, before giving up. "I want you to have my locket."_

_"Your locket?" Elizabeth repeated, thinking of the white gold necklace that her mother loved so much. _

_"Yes. I love you so much; never forget that." She paused again, but seemed determined to carry on. "No matter what anyone tells you; no matter what anyone does; always be true to yourself, and never let anyone hurt you. You're a beautiful person, both inside and out, and don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise. Never stop being who you are. You have such a beautiful spirit; don't ever let it go." _

_"I won't Mum. I'll make you proud, I promise," Elizabeth said, taking her mother's hand in hers. _

_Her mother smiled slightly__. "You already have made me proud." A sob escaped her. "I don't want to leave you. I wanted to hold my grandchildren and cry at your wedding. I'm so sorry that I won't get to see you grow. But I will always be with you--to watch over and look out for you--even if you can't see me." She took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, promise me that when you fall in love, you will embrace it with both hands. Never settle for second best when it comes to your heart."_

_Her mother's breathing became shorter as her hand slackened in Elizabeth's grip._

_"No Mum, don't leave me now! Please don't leave me now! I don't want to be alone. I'm not ready to be alone yet."_

_Her mother's eyes were filled with tears, and some fell down her face. "I love you Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth looked up at her mum, tears threatening. "I love you too, Mum." Her lips were shaking so hard with suppressed sobs that she could not manage to say anything else._

_"Good-bye." As she said this, her eyes closed again, never to reopen, and she breathed her last breath. _

_"No! Mum! Come back, please! I can't live without you, Mum! Don't do this to me; don't leave me here alone. I don't want to be alone. You can't leave me now!"_

_But her mother continued to lay there, her face unmoving in death._

_Needing to let out some emotions, Elizabeth got up and ran again. She ran down the stairs, out the back door, into the expansive grounds of her garden, and just carried on running until the house was barely visible due to the rain and the distance. She eventually stopped running when she found herself in front of the nearly bare rosebush. Then she screamed, and screamed again, until her voice left her and exhaustion took over. She turned and walked back to the house slowly and desolately, knowing that she now had nothing left--no loving arms to hold or support her; no smile just for her. There was nothing left for her. The one person who loved her for who she was had just gone, and now she was alone. Elizabeth could not tell if it was just rain falling down her cheeks or teardrops that refused to be held back. She resolved to never allow herself to love someone again__as it just hurt too much to lose someone that you truly loved. __It was as she turned her back that the final rose __on th__e rosebush fell, tumbling slowly and gracefully in the rain__, until__ finally meeting the ground__**….**__it's beauty diminishing with each moment._

"Elizabeth?" Will's voice broke into her memory. "We're here." He gently put his hand on hers. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I guess so; it's just…." She sighed. "This place brings back memories," and with another sigh, she got out of the car.

She barely heard the doors shut as she walked off blindly towards her mother's grave, Will by her side. His reassuring presence calmed her nerves and stopped the tears from falling.

She eventually found it. It was a gravestone made with the best materials possible. There was a picture of her mother etched in the stone, from long before she'd gotten ill. Although it was so long ago, Elizabeth could still remember it being taken; she'd sat behind the camera, waiting for her beautiful mother to return to her. Even more so, she remembered what happened after the photograph was taken. Her mother's arms opened wide, and Elizabeth ran back into them. She remembered pulling her cherished mother's arms around herself as she sat on her lap, her mother's long hair tickling Elizabeth's face. She could remember giggling about it. There was no pain in that five year old's eyes--just innocence and joy--and Elizabeth missed that. She missed the feeling that the world was a perfect place where everything was happy, but most of all she missed the protection and love that her mother provided her. She always loved the picture of the two of them together, as they both seemed so relaxed and content

She knelt down in front of the grave and gently placed the roses on it. "These were always your favourites; you always said roses were the most beautiful flowers of all," she said quietly. "You used to grow your own roses, remember? Your first bunch died, yet you tried and tried again. You never gave up. Even when you first became ill, you still found time to care for those roses. I remember you bought so many varieties of them so you could see them all year round, and you scattered them all over the garden. I loved walking there so much, because you had made it so pretty. Those roses are gone now; they've stopped flowering since you died." Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly. "I miss you so much." The simplicity of those words brought tears to her eyes. "It's so hard trying to live without you. I need you Mum; you were the only one who really understood me. You not only accepted my flaws, you loved them; you never tried to change who I am." She paused. "Although I do try to change." She gave a quiet, almost silent, sigh. "Why did you love me? I seem to be such an unlovable person, and yet, you still cared." Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "I don't know why I chose to come here today. I guess I wanted to say I am sorry. I'm sorry I have not visited more often; I'm sorry I did not look after your flowers after you died; but most of all, I'm sorry I let you down. I have done none of the things you asked of me. I have failed you."

As she finished talking, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. They felt so warm, so comforting, that Elizabeth instantly knew who it was. She would always know those arms, and that cinnamon-y smell, that belonged only to Will. She relaxed against him, completely accepting the comfort from her confidant--the one person she knew who understood her pain. She lifted her hands up and held his arm that was across her chest and rested her forehead against it.

"Thanks Will," she murmured gratefully, and with that, she felt the lightest of kisses upon her temple. "You've always been there for me." She felt a smile approach her lips. "Can I have a few more minutes?" she asked.

"Of course; you can have as long as you want. Do you want me to wait in the car?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, just sit by me for a while. Right now I don't want to be alone."

They remained there for more than a few minutes, Will now sitting next to Elizabeth with one hand on top of hers. They sat there not talking, with sadness in both their eyes. Elizabeth looked at Will and broke the silence.

"Are you thinking of your mum?" she asked gently.

Will nodded and gave a soft smile. "I miss her. I know I still have my dad, but it's not the same."

Their eyes met, and a look of understanding shot between them. Elizabeth felt him squeeze her hand.

"Let's go, Will," she said.

He obediently got up and walked beside her, not letting go of her hand until they were in the car.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Will asked as he drove, his eyes focused on the road. "It's such a nice day."

"I like the park," Elizabeth said. "I don't feel like going back yet anyway. I don't feel like seeing anyone really. Least of all Clive or my father."

"I feel like that too sometimes. I just wish there was somewhere I could go that no-one else could find."

"If you do find it, tell me; I'd like to go there too."

They drove mainly in silence the rest of the way. Elizabeth was thinking about her mother. She was lost in memories and was pretty much unaware of Will.

Once Will had parked, Elizabeth smiled at him. "Anna tells me you're scared of sharks."

Will laughed, "Those things can kill you! Have you never seen Jaws? As far as I know, clowns don't kill you."

"What's Anna's phobia? She told me about yours and Jack's, but what's hers?"

Elizabeth sat down on a swing and gently pushed off with her feet. Will sat motionless on the swing next to hers.

Will thought for a while. "Don't really think Anna has one. If she does, she doesn't show it. She's very confident, you know."

"I noticed. She's very smart, too." Elizabeth could not help but smile. "She's perfect for Jack."

Will smiled. "It's nice that he has her. So many girls like Jack just for his father, the great rock star. But Anna….she's different; she likes Jack for who he is." Will grinned to himself and shook his head. "The slightly idiotic, rum-loving pirate."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "Pirate? Weren't they around ages ago? Piracy is pretty much dead now."

Will smiled. "It's still there. You know; if I had to become a pirate, I would have one of those real pirate ships--not the new modernized ones--but a proper wooden one, with fixed sails and colours and everything."

Elizabeth abruptly stopped swinging and eased to a stop. "Really?" she breathed.

Will nodded. "I love the sea. It's so open, so vast. In some ways, I'd love to be a pirate in the 1800's. It seems so much simpler back then; you know, just because there seemed to be fewer rules."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's true. I reckon you just want to be that handsome pirate with dozens of saucy wenches at your side."

At this, he burst out laughing, leaning over in mirth. "No. I could never be _that_ guy."

"What guy?"

"I could only ever have one girl in my life."

With this, he smiled gently at Elizabeth, their eyes meeting. It was only then that Elizabeth realised how close they were and the fact that they were slowly leaning towards each other. Elizabeth felt her eyes closing, ready for the imminent kiss.

Then suddenly, she saw a flash. It was Clive, his fist flying towards her just as it had in her dream, making contact, then the sudden blur of images that she saw when Clive hit her the previous day, as she fell to the ground. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned away fiercely, her back facing Will.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"I can't do this, Will!" she said as she turned back to him, her voice coming out louder than she expected. "We can't do this! It isn't right! We're best friends." She let out a small sob. "And I'm with Clive, too."

"I know. I was just lost in the moment. Just like yesterday." Will was not looking at her, but just staring at his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She couldn't help but smile at Will; he looked so cute when he looked guilty, and it was all Elizabeth could do not to kiss him just then. "You know; after I kissed you, I was so afraid I'd ruined everything for us…our friendship, I mean."

Smiling, Will reached forward and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

"You know what's strange though?" she whispered to him. "I don't regret it. How could I regret my very first kiss? Especially since it was with my best friend,"

"Does not sound strange at all. I feel the same." Will paused for a few moments and bit his lip. "Does Clive know?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, deciding not to comment on the fact that she was Will's first kiss too. "Of course not. I can't imagine what he'd do if he knew." Gently, Elizabeth touched her bruised face. Suddenly realising that she was doing this, she dropped her hand to her lap, then brought it back up to the chain of the swing

"Stupid question, really. I suppose he would ban you from seeing me if he did know."

"I think if he even knew you were just my friend, he'd ban me from seeing you. It's unseemly. To him, there is no such thing as friendship between a guy and a girl_**…**_there is always something more. The only reason why they talk to each other is to pursue an engagement or courtship, and after that the girl can't really talk to anyone that he does not know. I sometimes hate his ideas." She grinned. "Which is why I ignore them on occasion."

"Good thing, too. No-one deserves to be controlled. Everyone needs freedom."

"Thanks for coming with me today Will. I really needed someone there who would understand and just be there for me."

"No problem. I'm glad you asked, really; it's nice to see how much you trust me."

Will began to swing, his face breaking into a smile, and Elizabeth joined him. They swung , largely out of sync, and talked to each other, laughing as they did so. They relished the childish freedom they were having.

"Hey," Will said, once seven o'clock hit, "I'm going to the noodle bar; you with me?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Sure."

"_I am always with you Will," _she thought to herself before leaping lightly off her seat and landing gracefully.

Will waited until his swing had reached its highest point before jumping off and landing clumsily. He staggered before falling over. Elizabeth laughed, bending over as she did so, her hands around her stomach. Will got up and chased after her, laughing still. As she ran from Will's playful chase, she could not ignore the regret in her, as she acknowledged that, given the choice, she would have chosen this life--the life with Will--because this life gave her freedom and, most of all, love. Sadly, she knew that she could never have that choice.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it

Next Chapter, Will, Elizabeth attend the summer ball at University... but Clive is there too.

And another thank you to my Beta who is always a great help

xx

Lyrics from Wishing you were somehow here again, from ALW's Phantom of the Opera.


	9. I can't break my promise

I do not own anything to do with POTC, disney, etc, etc

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are all really nice

Special thanks to my Beta, WillsElizabeth23,

_thoughts, **dreams, **memories_

* * *

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away  
From all of the memories?_

* * *

The Swann household was mostly quiet. The only noise that was present was the giggling coming from Elizabeth's room. It was both Elizabeth and Anna-Maria who were laughing as the latter told tales about her family. Elizabeth was not completely sure if they were true, but they were amusing all the same. Anna quickly composed herself and walked over to Elizabeth's bed, where a dark purple dress lay. She held it up to herself and spun around.

"I hope Jack will like it. Though, knowing him, by the end of the night he will be so drunk he won't be able to tell red from yellow!" Anna grinned at her reflection in the mirror. "I love him," she said in a dreamy tone, and with this, she lay back on the bed and gave a long, drawn out sigh before curling up in a fit of giggles. "Sorry, but that sounded so cheesy!"

"It looked cheesy too," Elizabeth commented before finally deciding to get ready for the end of year dance.

As she walked across the room, she passed a picture of her mother and smiled at it. Since her visit to her mother's grave, Elizabeth had ventured to put up some more reminders of her mother in her room. Anna joined her and looked at the picture.

"You look just like her you know." Elizabeth smiled to herself as Anna said this. "I suppose you get that a lot."

"I did before Mum got ill. I liked it though; I kind of miss people talking about her."

She paused and stopped herself from saying anything more. She made a mental note to talk to Will about it later. She had come to the realisation that Will had become her strongest confidant, and she liked to think that she was his. He had told her recently, for example, that he felt closer to her than he did to Jack.

Anna squeezed her friend's shoulder sympathetically before moving off to the en-suite to change into her dress. Elizabeth took this moment to change too and quickly slipped into her dress. She gazed into her reflection in the bedroom mirror. The dress was a dusty light pink colour, in an off-the-shoulder design, and had embroidered roses on it. She smoothed down the skirt, which finished just above the knee, trying to remove any wrinkles. She didn't know why she was doing this; as far as she knew, Clive was not attending, and Will would not criticize her for anything.

Anna came out of the en-suite, her dark hair swinging behind her as she walked. "I think," she said, looking at Elizabeth critically, "curls would suit you--loose ones though. Let me get my curling tongs" she said, crossing the room to rummage through her bag. "If I curl your hair, you can help straighten mine." She pulled one of the strands in her ponytail while looking in the mirror on the vanity table. "It takes me ages; it's so long."

"I like it that way. Jack certainly likes it," Elizabeth said, thinking of the way Jack was always playing with Anna-Maria's waist-length hair. "Although I suspect he'd like whatever you did to it."

"That's sweet," Anna said, plugging in the curling tongs and indicating for Elizabeth to sit down on the vanity chair. "I think even if I cut my hair really short, he would still find a way to play with it. Jack loves hair. He tried to grow dreadlocks once, but it wasn't long before he got fed up and cut his hair. My nagging helped," she added, smiling. She separated Elizabeth's hair out, clipping part of it out of the way as she twirled a different section around the barrel. "I think Will regretted suggesting Jack grow the dreadlocks after about a week." She paused briefly before continuing. "What is the situation with Will, anyway?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "We have our moments, you know, where I feel that maybe what you said is right…maybe he does care for me." Elizabeth sighed. "And then those moments go, and I fear I have just misread it; and I hate myself for wanting more; I have a boyfriend--one who I am supposed to love."

Anna smiled again. "It's your chance now, Lizzie. It's the ball. You can dance with Will, and Clive won't be there. Tell him how you feel; there is no doubt he feels the same way." Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Anna carried on. "You can tell Clive that you want to leave the relationship--that you are not suited for each other. After all, he hints at that enough himself."

"Dear old Arrabella says often enough that she is better suited to him. Not that I care, though."

"And you are perfect for Will!" Anna hugged Elizabeth briefly before carrying on with curling her hair. "It's cute seeing the two of you together. Will is such a quiet guy generally, but when you two are together, and I see him teasing you, and you guys are laughing….it's the happiest I've seen him in a long time." She exchanged a significant glance with Elizabeth, indicating that by "a long time," she meant "since his mother died."

A silence fell between the girls, broken quickly by Elizabeth's cat walking up and jumping into her lap, purring instantly.

"Do you really think I make Will happy?" Elizabeth asked finally.

"Definitely," Anna separated the rest of Elizabeth's hair and continued to curl it. "I've known Will for years, and you've only known him for months, but already you know more about him than I do. I'm not having a go at you; I'm just saying." She started on the last section of Elizabeth's hair. "Have you noticed how different Will and Jack are?"

Elizabeth nodded and felt a smile creep onto her face.

"You can learn everything about Jack in almost a moment, but you can know Will for years and still learn things that surprise you. Yet you'd think it'd be the other way around." Anna said. "And then there are people like Clive, who you may never figure out!"

Elizabeth lifted a hand and touched her cheek gently. The bruise had faded and healed weeks ago; and since then, Clive had not hit her again. Loathe as she was to admit it, Elizabeth now feared Clive slightly; she saw how he could turn violent at the most insignificant of disobediences. She supposed this fear made her more obedient around him, accepting his views more often and arguing less.

"Finished!" Anna said, smiling.

Elizabeth concluded that during the time she was thinking, Anna was still talking.

"You look great; the ringlets suit you."

Elizabeth stood up and walked across the room to examine herself in the full length mirror. She lightly ran her fingers through her hair, then gently teased out one of the curls, watching it fall back into its corkscrew shape. She could not help but remember a time when Will had done that, and how she wanted him to continue, but knew she could not allow him. She rummaged through her bag, found her hair straighteners, and brought them over to Anna, who had now taken Elizabeth's place on the chair.

An hour later, they were both ready. Elizabeth put on her shoes, then held up two bottles of perfume to Anna. "Which one?" she questioned.

"Coco Mademoiselle, a classic," Anna answered assuredly. "Are we meeting Jack and Will at the dance?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Will looks gorgeous in a tux, believe me." Anna said, giving a wink as she did so.

Elizabeth grinned and was about to answer when a voice called up to her.

"Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!" It was Clive.

"What's he doing here?" Elizabeth whispered to Anna, panicking. "I thought he wasn't coming to the ball!"

Concerned, Anna put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Lizzy, is everything okay?" she asked.

Elizabeth shot up and rushed across the room. She opened the door, ran to the banister, and leant over. "I'm here!" she called out. "Upstairs," she decided to clarify a moment later.

"Don't yell down at me like that; it's unladylike."

Scowling, Elizabeth walked downstairs to him. She saw he was wearing a suit, and her heart sank a little.

"Good; you are ready. I was worried that you would make me late."

"Late for what?" she asked, assuming he had decided to take her someplace else.

"The end of year dance, you idiot!" he said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Hey, Elizabeth is not an idiot!" Elizabeth turned and saw Anna approaching them, carrying both her and Elizabeth's bags. "You forgot your bag," Anna said to her friend as she passed it to her.

"I do not remember this conversation including you," Clive snarled.

"It's okay," Elizabeth edged closer to Anna and whispered "leave it," to her. "Clive," she spoke up again, turning nervously towards her boyfriend, "I did not think university dances were your thing."

"And why did you assume that?"

"Well, judging by the way you talk about them." Elizabeth felt her old confidence rising as she fought with Clive. Maybe it was Anna's presence that gave her added courage.

"Excuse me," Clive said to Anna, grabbing Elizabeth's arm. "I need to have a private word with my girlfriend."

With that, he led her--albeit gently--into the kitchen and closed the door. Whether or not this was a deliberate choice, Elizabeth did not know, but it was the same location where he had hit her weeks earlier. "Do not speak to me like that," he hissed, "or I'll--"

"You'll what? Hit me? But you've already done that, haven't you?" she whispered back.

"Don't bring that up. It's in the past; forget about it. Besides, it was your fault, and I was hoping you had learned from your mistake. But I see you are as bad as ever."

Without letting her say anything else, he turned towards the door and opened it. Anna looked up from her seat on the stairs and smiled politely as the two came out, but Elizabeth noticed how she looked slightly red, as if she'd heard the whole conversation.

Anna stood up when Elizabeth approached her and smiled slightly guiltily. Clive approached her as well.

"I suppose you will be coming with us." He smiled at her, one Anna did not return. "Elizabeth did not tell me this."

"It's my fault," Anna said quickly before Elizabeth could answer, "not hers. I'll get a taxi there if you want."

Elizabeth grabbed her arm, determined not to be left alone with Clive even for a short while. "It's fine; please come with us." She turned towards Clive. "Please, Clive" she pleaded.

He smiled at her and reached out to touch her face. Although it probably seemed to be a tender gesture, Elizabeth had to force herself not to recoil at his touch. "Of course; I could never say no to you."

He smiled at her again, which Elizabeth returned and removed his hand from her face. Without another word, he went towards the front door and out to the car.

Elizabeth stepped forward to follow him, and Anna walked quietly beside her for a minute before whispering, "It's weird how his attitude can just turn."

Elizabeth nodded. "Tell me about it," she whispered back before getting into the car next to Clive.

"I call Elizabeth an idiot as a term of endearment," Clive said after a few minutes of silence in the car. "And if I may have been short with you, it's only because I am a very private person. I do not like being interrupted." This was all aimed at Anna. "Plus, I hate it when people make assumptions about me."

Anna grinned at him. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, I completely understand."

This seemed to please Clive. Elizabeth glanced at Anna just in time to see her roll her eyes and pull a face, causing Elizabeth to giggle then quickly stifle it behind her hand.

They eventually arrived at the dance hall, and Elizabeth immediately got out of the car. The whole drive there felt claustrophobic, with Clive droning on about all his great qualities, and Anna barely listening and frequently changing the subject. Elizabeth could feel Clive's irritation and wanted to distance herself from him as soon as possible.

She needn't have worried, as Clive left her and Anna alone almost straight away as he went to join a group from his Politics class. The group he joined all seemed to worship Clive, and Elizabeth caught the looks they gave her. It was obvious Clive often spoke of her many faults. Anna put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Jack's just texted me; they are outside by the fountain." Anna looked at the building before continuing, "I hope they have air conditioning in there; it's going to be boiling otherwise."

Elizabeth nodded, only half listening to what Anna was saying. Her mind was racing as she feared what Clive would say if he saw her and Will together…not to mention what he would say--or do--if he saw how close they seemed to be. If, by ignoring his orders, she earned a punch in the face, then what would happen if she did worse? She stopped herself from touching her face; it was a strange habit she had developed since Clive had hit her. She had done this so often now that she did not know whether she was trying to remind herself of what Clive had done or if she was trying to bring back his touch.

"_Is it normal for a girl to fear her boyfriend_," she thought as she played with her hair. "_Is it normal for a girlfriend to dread every date she goes on with him_?"

She walked with Anna to where Jack and Will were sitting. Will was keeping one eye on Jack as the latter peered into the fountain, trying to work out how deep it was. Anna immediately joined Jack, moving her body as close to him as possible, placing one hand on top of his. Jack turned and smiled briefly at Elizabeth before deciding to give up on his estimations and have a whispered conversation with Anna.

Elizabeth stood next to Will, feeling slightly awkward. She smiled at him. Anna was right…he did look amazing in his tuxedo. His top button was undone, as was his tie, giving him a more casual look. His hair was still down, and it was all Elizabeth could do not to play with it. Will made the first move and encased her in a hug, taking that moment to whisper in her ear how beautiful she looked. When they broke apart, Elizabeth's cheeks were red, and she moved her hair in front of her face to hide it.

"You look good too, Will," she said eventually.

She had not seen him during the weeks since University finished for the summer, due to the fact that Clive was determined for her to spend more time with him. It was therefore the first time in weeks that she felt relaxed, as she leaned back from her seat on the fountain's edge next to Will and let out a genuine smile.

"I'm guessing Anna curled your hair," Will commented, gently picking up one of her curls and letting it fall. "It looks nice."

"She single-handedly changed the climate to make sure they stay in shape, too."

Will laughed, a sound which Elizabeth loved. Jack and Anna looked over at them and exchanged a smile with each other before returning to their own conversation. A silence grew until Will smiled at her. It looked as if he was about to say something, but before he could even open his mouth, they heard Clive's voice calling for her.

At the sound, Elizabeth stood up quickly and staggered slightly on her heels until she felt Will's hand on her back, steadying her.

"Thanks," she whispered to Will, before dipping her head down and following the sound of Clive's voice, feeling more than a flicker of annoyance at her boyfriend for taking her away from Will. She forced herself not to look back at him as she got closer to Clive.

"There you are," he said, his voice tight and overly controlled. "Why did you not tell me where you were?"

She bit back many comments--ones that she knew he would twist and turn and make her feel guilty about--and instead whispered an apology, her head still bowed in guilt.

"Look at me when I am speaking, dammit!" he snapped, and Elizabeth jerked her head up in response. "Could you just this once act like you are normal and not infuriate me?"

Her fake smile came on with surprising ease as Elizabeth nodded. "Of course; I am sorry; my mind was elsewhere."

It was Clive's turn to smile. "I hate snapping at you. You're such a pretty girl, Elizabeth, that it feels wrong to do so."

He walked on, leaving Elizabeth shocked. Clive rarely complimented her, and it always left her feeling awkward and confused. Not knowing quite what to do, Elizabeth stood there, allowing Clive to walk away. It was only when he turned around and raised one eyebrow at her that she hurried forward, but remembered to walk slightly behind him, as that was how he preferred it.

The dance hall was large enough to accommodate all the students. As they walked inside, Elizabeth immediately saw that the most populated areas were the bar and the window seats. The room was--thankfully--well air conditioned. Clive headed straight for his friends, all sneering slightly at Elizabeth as she approached, then ignoring her completely. Not knowing what to do, Elizabeth stood by Clive, only half-listening to their mocking conversation and half daydreaming, fiddling with her ever-present locket.

"Why do you always wear that stupid locket?" one of Clive's friends said suddenly, reaching out to grab it.

Instantly, Elizabeth stepped back and covered it up protectively with her hand. "It's none of your business," she snapped, recoiling away from him.

"Touchy," he said, rolling his eyes. "Someone is a bit over-protective." Clive laughed, prompting the others to laugh too. "Is the necklace precious to you?" The guy carried on, his words spoken in a patronising tone. He tried once again to grab it, this time reaching for the chain. Clive watched this exchange with an amused expression on his face.

Elizabeth scowled, her hand still over her necklace. "Don't touch it! I'm sure Clive will tell you all about my '**stupid locket**.'" Her voice was cool, and she turned away and walked off, her curls bouncing as she did so.

As she walked across the room, she passed Anna and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her away from Jack and leading her towards the doors.

"Is it just me," Elizabeth said as soon as they got outside, "or does Clive get worse every time I see him?"

Anna shrugged, rubbing her arm, and Elizabeth felt instant guilt. "Sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, her voice more neutral than it had been.

Anna smiled warmly. "It's fine." She glanced up at the sky, which was still as bright as ever. "You do know you wasted an hour over there, though?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed; I actually enjoyed listening to them drone on and on."

Anna giggled. "Will has his work cut out tonight. He's had so many girls come up to him wanting to dance, I'm surprised he's not hiding." She watched Elizabeth intently as she said this, searching for a reaction. "Poor boy, he really is out of his comfort zone here."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, feeling amused now.

"He hates how those girls act. You know it's so fake, especially when they begin to insult their parents. I know they're only trying to appear cool, but it's so insensitive."

Clive and Elizabeth avoided each other for most of the dance, leaving Elizabeth free to enjoy herself with her friends. Of course, she mainly talked to Will, who expressed his outright relief at her presence. Jack was getting pretty drunk, although he was confused as to why, when he had only had a "couple of glasses of rum." Will admitted secretly to Elizabeth that he had been letting Jack drink his drinks as well.

"I don't drink," he explained as the pair sat on one ofthe window seats.

Outside, the sky was quite dark now.

"Jack sometimes forgets this, and he insists on buying us all rum. He loves that drink, so it's not as if he's complaining. He'll stop drinking soon anyway, once Anna tells him he's had enough."

Elizabeth smiled at this. "Do you think Anna is giving Jack her drinks too?" she asked, glancing over at Anna, who smiled at her.

Will shrugged. "Not sure; Anna likes it, but she's not one to drink too much." He paused. "Nor is Jack, really."

Will could not suppress a grin, however, as Jack stumbled slightly, while drunkenly telling Anna how much he loved her. Clive walked past them surrounded by his usual group of friends, apparently not even seeing Elizabeth, as he headed towards the bar. They heard some of his conversation as he passed them, and Will frowned at how Clive and his friendswere insulting almost everyone apart from themselves.

"Charming," Will said, then bit his lip as he suddenly seemed to remember that Clive was still Elizabeth's boyfriend.

Knowing that she should defend her boyfriend, Elizabeth opened her mouth to do just that, but found no words forthcoming. She gave up and rolled her eyes instead. "He likes to make his opinions known," she said after a while.

"Can't he just let his nice ones be known though?" Will asked, causing Elizabeth to snort, but she composed herself quickly and apologized. "Never mind." This caused Elizabeth to laugh more, leaning against Will as she did so.

"Have you danced yet?" Elizabeth asked suddenly, looking out at the dancing couples slightly wistfully.

Will shook his head. "Not yet. Have not had anyone to dance with, really." Elizabeth smiled to herself, thinking of how Anna had said Will had had numerous offers to dance already. She wondered why he had turned them all down and felt a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe he just wanted to dance with her. She could not stop her smile from widening at this thought.

"Same here. I mean, of course there is Clive, but he would never dance at something like this. He prefers events with classical music with a live orchestra and everything." She sighed, "It's so annoying."

Will suddenly turned in his seat so his whole body faced towards her, and Elizabeth followed suit. "Let's make a pact that, whenever we are at something like this together, we have to dance at least once with each other….deal?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Sure. We have a verbal contract; you can't break it."

He laughed. "I'll try not to."

"You'd better not," she teased, her eyes lighting up. She loved teasing Will and seeing how he reacted, but the momentwas interrupted by Anna, who had rushed up.

"Clive is looking for you," she said. "I sent him off to the toilets. He'll be back though. I suggest you hide."

Elizabeth stood up and laughed. "Good one Anna; why would I want to hide from Clive? I'll see you guys later, though." Elizabeth knew full well why she wanted to hide from him--Clive was unpredictable and angered easily; he scared her. Of course, she could never say it outloud--even if Anna suspected it--the thought of admitting fear was just too great.

As she walked away, she heard Anna say something to Will, who replied with something as equally undistinguishable. However, she did hear Anna's exasperated comment.

"Why don't you admit you love her already?"

She only just caught Will's reply--"Anna, just drop it already"--before she was out of hearing range.

Elizabeth forced herself not to look back and carried on walking, scanning the room for Clive. She did not hide this time; she knew what happened thelast time she avoided him and did not want it happening again.

"Outside!" a voice in her ear hissed. It was Clive.

She followed him, her head tilted downwards. It was pleasant outside, as a cool breeze made it similar to the air conditioning indoors. She glanced up to the sky and identified a few constellations, trying in vain to calm herself. Her heart was hammering hard against her chest, and she was worried that she might be shaking too. Something bad was going to happen.

"I thought you were getting better," Clive finally said, once they reached the courtyard, his voice getting louder as he spoke.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?!" He brought his face close to hers. "Do not talk like that to me!" He yelled, causing her to shrink away, genuinely scared, astears gathered in her eyes, but would not fall. "Oh don't try those stupid crocodile tears; they won't work!" The words were hissed out, and as he spoke, every word seemed to be full of contempt.

"What have I done?" Elizabeth asked, her voice unusually calm, belying the worried storm raging inside her.

"You were inexcusably rude to my friends! You continue to wear that piece of tat!" He flicked her necklace up with his finger for emphasis. "Every time, **every time **I see you, you are wearing it…my friends always see you wearing it. And it's embarrassing; can't you afford a new one?"

"You know why I only wear this one!" She looked right into his cold eyes. "You **know** it Clive!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, pushing her so that she fell over.

Falling heavily onto her back, she let out a yell of pain and surprise.

"Get up!" he said, but Elizabeth just laid there. "Get up!"

She slowly picked herself up off the ground, wincing in pain as she straightened herself up.

"Clive, please..." she pleaded."Don't do this."

"Don't do what? You deserve this; it's the only way you will learn."

"Learn what?" she challenged suddenly, regretting her words almost immediately.

"To obey me!" He walked up close to her again. "First, you will stop wearing this stupid trinket! It's old, and it makes it look like you can't afford a new one."

"I don't want to. It was my mother's….You know that Clive….you know why I love it so much….you know why I always wear it!"

He acted quickly. In one moment, his hand was over the locket, pulling it, snapping the delicate chain, and throwing it down. Elizabeth gasped, clinging to one hope…that he would just leave right then, and she could salvage it. As long as the pendant was still intact, she could still wear it. But this hope was dashed immediately when Clive brought his foot down on it, breaking the hinge. It was all too much for Elizabeth, who promptly burst into tears and dropped to her knees, trying to piece it back together. Clive stooped down and picked her up by her shoulders.

"Stop acting like a baby," he said quietly, shaking her. "I wish you didn't have to make me do that. I really do." He kissed her on the cheek, then began walking away, before calling back over his shoulder**_,_** "I expect to see you back inside in a few more minutes."

Elizabeth looked at the broken necklace--the locket in two pieces on the ground--and her hatred for Clive boiled over.

"I hate you!" she screamed, but he had already disappeared into the building, and her voice did not even carry.

Suddenly weary, Elizabeth sat on a nearby bench and covered her face with her hands. Her head really hurt, and so did her back. She heard footsteps approaching her, and she hurried off, unknowingly leaving her necklace behind, not wanting anyone to see her in this state.

She ended up by the fountain that she had sat by earlier that evening. She knelt beside it and ran her hand through the water in it. The jets had been turned off, so there was a stillness about it that she found comfort in. She hummed to herself--a soothing song, one she remembered her mother singing to her--an old Celtic song called "A Mother's Prayer" that was once featured in a film. Her neck felt oddly naked without her necklace--like she was missing something important. She had been wearing it for so long thatit was almost a part of her. She could hear the music from the dance in the distance, and the upbeat tone seemed to mock her.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

She turned and saw Will standing over her.

"Disturbing the fish, I see." He glanced at her face, and immediately he looked concerned. "Are you..."

"Will, just leave it, please." She had no strength to recall what had just happened, not even to Will. She just wanted to sit here.

"Sure. I brought you a drink; thought you might be thirsty." He handed her the glass and sat down beside her, not even commenting on the missing necklace. "Just be careful though," he said. "There are electric eels in here…in the fountain, I mean."

Elizabeth laughed half-heartedly, feeling a wave of appreciation for Will, who was trying so hard to cheer her up. "Sharks too, so you'd better stay out."

The song changed to one she had not heard before, and Will stood up as the opening chords floated over to them.

"I can't break my promise now, can I?" he explained, holding his hand out to her.

Elizabeth glanced at his hand for a few seconds before accepting and getting up. The song was relatively slow, and the pair stood close to each other. Will gently placed his arms around her waist, while hers wound around his neck.

As they danced, Elizabeth listened to the lyrics and realised with a sickening jolt how much they seemed to relate to the two of them.

_"__Cannot touch, cannot hold  
Cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss  
Cannot have each other__"_

They moved slowly, mainly rotating and swaying in the same spot. Elizabeth could not stop one or two tears from escaping her eyes.


	10. Trapped

I do not own anything to do with POTC, disney, etc, etc

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are all really nice

Special thanks to my Beta, WillsElizabeth23,

_thoughts, **dreams, **memories_

* * *

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
I hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

* * *

The doors leading onto the balcony of Elizabeth Swann's room were thrown open in the hope of catching some of the night breeze, which softly blew the light curtains around. Stretched out luxuriously on the balcony was the cat, deep in sleep, but who then suddenly woke up and meowed loudly. It was this sound that awoke Elizabeth. She had been asleep on top of her bed - the current weather being too hot for the need of a duvet. Sitting up, she walked across the room in her shorts and vest top ensemble and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw almost made her cry--if she had allowed herself to.

Her moonlit reflection showed a skinny girl, with shadows under her eyes and dark patches on the front of her shoulders. Turning around to look at her back, she saw more of these on her shoulder blades. She knew them all by heart - how could she not, when they forced her to wear short-sleeved tops, when she wanted to wear something lighter. She lifted up her top a fraction, and more bruises across her back showed. She gently traced the largest bruise - she earned that one when she spoke too long to Teddy Groves and James Norrington at the club. They were people Clive considered unworthy of attending such a prestigious club. Elizabeth had asked Clive why he hated them so, but he did not give a reason….he never did.

Sighing, Elizabeth pulled her top back down and sat almost defeatadly at the end of her bed. The night Clive broke her beloved necklace was the night he stepped over the line….the night he realised that he had broken her just enough so that she would not fight back. He was sly with his punishments; he never hit in areas that people could easily see, which was why Elizabeth's ribs and shoulders were all bruised up, yet her arms remained clear. She dreaded winter. The colder weather meant she would have to wear longer clothing, and that meant more places for Clive to attack.

The clock chimed 3 am. Suddenly Elizabeth stood up and bolted to her bathroom, where she promptly threw up the little food she ate the previous day. After sorting herself out, Elizabeth sat outside next to her cat and groaned. What was wrong with her? Before the dance, she felt bright and vibrant under the friendship of Jack, Anna and Will - especially Will - and now she felt that she was ten times worse off than what she used to be like before she had met them as now she felt truly trapped in her abusive relationship.

__

"We'd best return," Elizabeth whispered, as the song finished and she and Will stepped apart. "Clive is expecting me."

__

Will said nothing for a moment but raised a hand and brushed a stray tear away from her face. "Clive does not deserve you," he said, so quietly she could barely hear him.

__

Hurt, Elizabeth looked down. "I am trying to be better, Will."

__

Gently, he moved his hand down under her chin and lifted her face back up towards him. "I didn't mean it like that," he sighed to himself and said nothing for a while. "What's he done to you?"

__

Here was another chance to come clean, and a large part of her wanted to blurt everything out, to collapse into Will's arms and cry, but fear held her back - fear of what Will would think, but mainly fear of admitting she was in trouble.

"Nothing; he hasn't done anything." She felt tears threatening again, and Will quickly apologized and put his arm around her. "Nothing I didn't deserve," she added quietly.

__

"Let's go inside then; who knows what Jack has got up to since our absence?"

__

In her misery, Elizabeth let out a slight chuckle but did not pursue the joke - her heart felt too heavy. They were greeted almost as soon as they got inside by Anna.

__

"Clive's gone," she said. "He told us to tell you. So if you want to go back with us, you can." She looked at Elizabeth, and her eyes widened. "Lizzie, where's..." She heard Will clear his throat, and she stopped. "Where's Calcutta; Jack is convinced it's in America."

__

"I don't know," Elizabeth said, feeling slightly queasy. "Sorry; I need to sit down or something; my head hurts."

__

His arm still protectively around Elizabeth, Will looked up. "Anna, do you have any painkillers?"

__

"I do, but it would end up killing you," Anna said, an annoyed look in her eyes - which Elizabeth could only assume meantthat something happened while she was outside with Clive - as she watched the pair. "You're a pain," she decided to clarify as she passed Elizabeth the aspirin.

__

"Ha-ha," Will said dryly before rolling his eyes. "Come on, Elizabeth" he whispered.

__

The party carried on, but Elizabeth sat in the window seat, feeling numb. She felt ridiculous for caring so much for something so small. Like Clive said, it was a piece of tat - only a piece of tat - so why did she care so much?

"Hey Elizabeth," one particularly drunk person said as he staggered up to her when Will had left to get a drink. "Where's your necklace? I thought you'd never take it off." Elizabeth recognized him as one of Clive's friends, the one who gave her grief about her necklace.

__

Elizabeth raised a hand to her neck and, feeling the empty space, her chest felt like it had exploded. Letting out a slight scream, she ran off blindly towards the door. Onceshe got outside, she crumbled and buried her face in her hands.

__

"It was not just a locket!" she cried, as she felt Will hold her a few minutes later."It was my mother's, and she loved it so much. And now it's gone," she sobbed, "and I hate myself for losing it! I hate myself for loving it so much and letting it mean so much to me. I should have known….the more you love someone or something, the more likely it is to leave you."

That was over a month ago now,and yet it seemed like longer. She really missed Will and could not stop herself from thinking about him. He would creep into her thoughts at the most surprising of moments, and she would battle with herself to keep him out.

Standing up again, she walked across the room and located her phone. Almost blindly she dialled the familiar number and held the receiver up tightly to her ear, praying that the person who she was calling was awake and would pick up.

It took 7 rings, but at last the person answered, the voice sounding tired, as if the individual had just woke up.

"Hello?"

"Will," Elizabeth said; then fell silent, suddenly at a loss for things to say.

"Is everything all right; why are you calling at this hour?" he asked, with no detectable trace of irritation in his voice, but something else instead - concern - and the sound of it made Elizabeth want to cry.

"I don't know; I just…." Elizabeth broke off, searching for words to come to her. "I just miss you."

She heard Will chuckle slightly. "I miss you too; it feels weird not seeing you everyday."

Elizabeth nodded, then realised he could not see her. "I know," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat. Will had returned to his home after the term ended.

"You know, if you are ever free, you can always visit me up here," Will offered.

"Clive wouldn't let me." She fell silent again. She did not trust herself to speak, lest she begin to cry.

"Elizabeth..."

"It's been really good to hear your voice Will," she said quickly, then hung up, running from the phone as if he could still hear her. Suddenly tired, she lay back down on her bed and slept until morning came.

She woke up at around 7am and walked quietly downstairs to the kitchen, where she promptly began preparing the fruit for her morning meal - a Smoothie with liberal amounts of water. It was the only thing Clive would allow her to have for breakfast. Once it was ready, she sat in the garden and drank it, burying her toes in the grass as she did so. It was a beautiful day outside, like all the days this summer had been, but Elizabeth longed for rain - if only just a little bit - to lighten the atmosphere.

She sighed to herself and put her empty glass down beside her. She stood up, then began to walk to the end of her garden. The grass was soft against her feet. Her father would probably yell at her for not wearing shoes, but she didn't care; it was the most relaxed she had felt since the holidays had started. She refused to think about Clive, even though he kept on popping up in her head, causing a chill to rush through her. When she got to where her mother's roses once grew, she stopped and slowly raised a hand to her neck, touching the bare spot where her locket used to lay.

"I'm sorry Mum," she whispered, before carrying on, leaving the barren bushes behind her.

The day was warming up, and, struck by a sudden urge to go swimming, she retreated back to the house to get changed into her bikini and grab a towel, reasoning to herself that no-one was around the house to see her or the bruises. After changing, she looked at her reflection once again, examining the bruises that had been hidden by her pyjama top. There was one, right in the small of her back, that she received because she had achieved better marks than Clive and was therefore "making him out to be thick." That bruise still hurt, despite being one of the older ones.

She remembered that time well….out of all her current bruises, it was the one which plagued her the most. Clive had told to her to return to him immediately after collecting her results for the end of the academic year. Then, once she had told him how well she had done, he grabbed her by the arms harshly and shook her, yelling all the while about showing him up. Terrified, Elizabeth managed to free herself and ran, but Clive had followed. She'd felt a fierce pain in her back before she fell face down to the floor, where she had turned herself over and backed away, ensuring that she kept direct eye contact with him.

She stopped once she got to the pool and removed the glass cover on it by pressing a button. She sat and waited for it to be ready, reflecting all the while; she really did deserve all those bruises. Clive had every right to be angry at her. She was, as he had told her last night, a horrible excuse for a person. And Clive was a good boyfriend…he had stayed out of her way when she moved out of Boleyn dorms so she would not feel crowded. This also had the bonus of him not seeing her goodbye to Will.

__

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen, her laptop bag slungover her shoulder, and her suitcase standing beside her. Her room was finally empty. Due to Clive deciding that she had to clear out her room herself, saying how he'd only get in the way anyway,she had to make 3 trips back and forth from Clive's car before she was ready to leave. She didn't want to leave. She would miss those long chats she had with Will, often lasting until morning, when he would then make pancakes as an energy booster so they could stay awake for the rest of the day. She loved having someone to walk to lectures with, and to flirt with, and to make her feel beautiful and special.

__

"I'm going to miss living with you," she said when she saw Will approach her.

__

He smiled. "I was just going to say the same thing. But you know, nothing's going to change between us."

__

"I hope not; I'd hate that," she said. "I'd hate it if we lost our friendship."

__

Will smiled slightly. "That's impossible."

__

The loud sound of Clive's car horn broke their gaze, and Elizabeth gave a teary smile and put her laptop bag on the floor.

"Well, bye then," she said.

__

Simultaneously, they hugged. Will held her so tightly that he lifted her up off the floor a bit.

"I'll phone you often," he said into her ear as they hugged.

__

"You'd better," she said back to him, her voice all muffled. At the sound of the car horn, now louder and longer, they broke apart. "I'll see you soon," she said, picking up her bag and suitcase and walking out of the room, waiting until she was around the corner before wiping away the tears. She walked to Clive's car and put the last few things in before getting in next to Clive.

__

"You took your time," he said menacingly, and this time, when he hit her, she did not feel any pain.

Standing up, she walked over to the edge of the pool and dived in, enjoying the blissful feeling of peacefulness as she swam underwater, and wondering how long she would be able to stand it before she blacked out. But she was too frightened to test it out, and she swam up to the surface and pulled her hair out of her face. Instead, she swam laps of the pool until she was too tired to think about anything or anyone.

It was while she was amusing herself by diving to the bottom of the deep end for objects she had thrown in the pool that Clive arrived, and he watched her with disapproval. She reluctantly swam up to the edge nearest him and looked up at him expectedly.

"I suppose you have forgotten," he said, not even bothering to say hello.

"You are correct," Elizabeth replied meekly, staring at his feet.

"You are supposed to be going to the club with me."

"Sorry," she pulled herself out of the pool and reached for her towel.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a sharp pain in her ribs, and she fell back, landing in the pool again, sinking deeper and deeper as if she were drowning. She felt her back lightly touch the bottom of the pool before she kicked strongly against the floor so she could rise quickly to the top where Clive was still standing.

"What was that for?" she gasped, her anger eclipsing her fear.

"What was that for?" he mocked. "Forgetting your duty to me, acting foolish, and need I say any more? What was wrong with using the ladder to get out? And why do you **insist** on wearing that? Do you want everyone to know what you make me do?" She bit back a million retorts and instead apologized. Satisfied, he carried on. "I will be inside; meet me in half an hour." He turned on his heel and left.

Immediately, she got out of the pool, remembering this time to use the ladder, and dried herself roughly using the towel. She pulled on her sundress and hurried back to the house to change into a suitable dress.

Half an hour later, she walked into the kitchen, where Clive had helped himself to some coffee. He smiled at her approvingly as he put his cup down and placed a hand under her chin.

"Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" he said, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and stepping past her, indicating for her to follow.

This time, when they reached the club, Clive advised her to stay out of everyone's way, so she did and sat outside. Longing for the air conditioned indoors, she supposed this was one his punishments. She took another drink from the glass beside her and realised that it was almost empty. She watched the sprinklers spray water across the lawn and longed to stand under them.

"Another drink?" a voice asked. Elizabeth looked up and saw that it was Teddy Groves. "It's boiling out here," he carried on, passing her the drink. "It's just Coke," he said as she sniffed it cautiously.

"Thanks," she said, gratefully taking a drink.

"Aren't you hot out here?" he said, sitting next to her, but leaving a gap between them. "I suppose Clive sent you out here."

Elizabeth looked sharply at him. "No!" she said, too quickly. "No, I just went here to get some fresh air."

Teddy laughed. "Elizabeth, the air is much fresher and cooler inside, and you know that." There was an uncomfortable pause. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't pry."

"No, you shouldn't," she said haughtily, then began to laugh as she realised how much she sounded like the girls that were inside. "Don't worry about it." She looked at him and smiled. "I don't see why Clive does not like you."

"Whoa; put it bluntly why don't you?! Luckily, I am well aware of Clive's disdain; he does not bother to hide it much, does he?" There was contempt in his voice. "Basically, it's because of this." He held up his left hand, and on his finger, Elizabeth saw a ring.

"You're married?!" she said, surprised; she had not noticed before. "To who? And why would that make Clive dislike you?" Elizabeth said, momentarily getting a wild idea that it was to James Norrington.

"Because he does not approve of the match. She was a scholarship student at my school. Luckily my parents approved, although I would have married her anyway." When he said that, Elizabeth was aware of her estimations of him rising greatly.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she thought of Will….how great it would be if her father approved of Will….her mother surely would have. Then she closed her eyes, hating herself for thinking of Will when she was with Clive. "Where's Norry?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He's inside. It was actually his idea to get you a drink, but he didn't come out himself; you make him nervous," he smiled at her.

Elizabeth grinned guiltily. "Why's that?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to answer, but they heard Clive calling her, and she immediately got up and scurried away from Teddy. She did not want to face the consequences of talking to people Clive disapproved of. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Teddy move in the opposite direction around the corner of the building, and Elizabeth smiled gratefully.

"Come on, Elizabeth," Clive said once he saw her. He put his hand on her back, pressing on one of her bruises. "I'm taking you home."

Elizabeth forced herself not to move away from his touch and instead walked with him towards the car. He was very friendly during the ride home, as he kept up a light-hearted chat and even laughed - not unkindly - at some of her jokes. Elizabeth relaxed a little. She lived for these times - the times after Clive had hit her when he felt guilty and was trying to make it up to her; although she knew that soon enough they would end.

They sat together in the kitchen when they arrived at Elizabeth's house, Clive helping himself to some wine, and Elizabeth drinking some water whilst she listened to Clive, although it made Elizabeth feel uncomfortable somewhat, as he was critical of many people.

"Are you going to miss living in Halls?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"In a way, yes," she lied, hiding the fact that she would **definitely **miss living in halls. "The people I shared with were really nice."

"I was under the impression there was only one person you got along with," he said, his voice smooth.

Elizabeth's heart rate quickened with fear.

"I'm sorry," she said, feigning confusion, "I don't know what you mean."

"That **Turner** boy. He has a pathetic crush on you; you **do **know that?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, trying to keep back a smile. "Sorry, but what does that have to do with--"

"Don't interrupt," he said, his voice controlled. "He's scum Elizabeth; it's best if you avoid him."

"He's not scum," Elizabeth whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice quiet. He raised his hand, and Elizabeth flinched sharply, only to see that he was swatting at a fly. "Elizabeth," he said, seeing her reaction, "are you afraid of me?"

She could not answer and instead took a step away from him.

"I asked you a question." He walked further towards her. He was uncomfortably close now, his voice quiet, as if he was about to explode any second. Elizabeth began to tremble. "Are you..."

They were interrupted by the arrival of her father. Clive stepped away quickly.

"Hello Clive," Weatherby said, smiling, before turning towards his daughter, his face registering shock as he saw her. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked, taking a step towards her, seeing her tremble.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said and then turned and fled to the safety of her bedroom, leaving her bewildered father behind her.

Once she arrived there, she rummaged underneath her pillow and drew out the small teddy bear Will had bought her for Valentine's Day. She sat down on the floor, held it close to her, and closed her eyes, recalling her mother's voice and comforting words.

__

"Everything will be okay Elizabeth, just be strong."

Elizabeth frowned in spite of herself, and her eyes snapped open. She felt annoyed at her mother suddenly; it was easy to tell someone to be brave when they did not have to.

At the sound of her door opening, she looked up and saw her father entering. Elizabeth lowered her face again, looking down at her knees. Her father stood there awkwardly for a moment before pulling a chair out from the computer desk and sitting down.

"Elizabeth, dear," he started.

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

He looked at her, his face skeptical.

"You just startled me, that's all."

"Is Clive treating you properly?" he asked.

Elizabeth jerked her head up, hurting her neck in the process. Rubbing it, she pieced together a reply. "He's treating me…." She took a breath, not wanting to lie outright to her father. "He's treating me the way I deserve."

He smiled, seemingly satisfied. "Good," he said. "You seem sad though, Elizabeth; don't think I have not noticed."

She sensed an opportunity to tell him everything, to cry and ask for his protection, but she was scared, also. She feared that he would support Clive; that he would scoff at her still mourning for her mother, and, most of all, that he would hate her for being in love with Will Turner.

"I miss my friends," she said, feeling pathetic. "I wish I could meet up with them, but Clive has such a busy schedule that I can't."

Her father was quiet for a while, chewing his lips for a second before speaking. "You do know Clive is going on his annual holiday?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're not going with him, are you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I was unaware that he was going anywhere," she said, feeling annoyed at Clive's hypocrisy.

At that moment, one of the phones rang, and her father left quickly, after saying that he hoped that she would feel better soon.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, earning a rare genuine smile from him.

After he left, Elizabeth stood up and walked out onto the balcony, hoping for some fresh air. She closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling - for the first time since the holidays began - a glimmer of hope.

* * *

Read and review

ALso check out my youtube video I made. Just enter Willabeth and tears in the darkness into youtube.


	11. Living on a prayer

I do not own anything to do with POTC, disney, etc, etc

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are all really nice

Special thanks to my Beta, WillsElizabeth23,

_thoughts, **dreams, **memories_

_

* * *

And when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me  
that you adore me_

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Elizabeth Swann felt content. There was no fear fluttering about in her stomach making her jumpy and nervous, nor did every sound make her panic. This was down to the absence of her boyfriend, Clive Beckett, but also due to the prospect of seeing some of her friends, particularly Will.

She wore a dark strappy top, with a knee-length red and orange bo-ho skirt and sandals, perfectly suited to the current climate. No bruises showed on her arms, as she had been regularly applying arnica cream onto them since she had arranged to meet up with Will. She had not bothered with some of them-the ones that hurt so much she doubted they'd ever fade completely-as all of those could be easily hidden, and easily explained, should anyone ask questions.

She looked down at her sat-nav as she drove. It read that she had only 20 miles until she arrived at Anna's house. Elizabeth sang along with the tune on the radio, the wind from the open windows whipping her hair behind her.

"_We gotta hold on to what we got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_," she sang, deciding to maybe listen to a Queen song next.

What would Clive say if he saw her now? To cover up? To stop embarrassing him? Or would he just laugh and say that she had a nice voice? Elizabeth didn't know; Clive was so unpredictable; and besides, she had promised herself not to think about him while he was away.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sat-nav directing her off the motorway, interupting the song she was listening to and making her laugh. She made a mental note to tell Will about it later, as she thought it would amuse him. She hoped Will would be at Anna's house when she arrived. She missed him most of all, despite speaking to him over the break more than she did with Anna and Jack.

She was sure that both Will and Anna would have amusing tales to tell about Jack, and Elizabeth would probably see some of the girls who were apparently-to Anna, anyway-still trying to attract Will's attentions. This thought made Elizabeth uncomfortable; she was amused by how like Will it was for him to be completely oblivious to his effect on girls, but she hated that she couldn't ever properly be with him.

Her phone buzzed, and Elizabeth glanced down at it, seeing that Anna had texted her. The message "_Are you nearly here xx_?" flashed up, and Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"Nearly," she said quietly, excitement fluttering in her stomach.

Her goodbye to her father had been awkward. The two of them had stood away from each other, him telling her to take care and ensuring she had everything she needed; and Elizabeth saying she would call when she arrived at Anna's. But still, there was progress. There was a time-not that long ago-when she would have just left, with only a note of explanation, not that she ever left the house that much.

She finally arrived outside Anna's house. It was a nice size and had an inviting look about it. Elizabeth got out of the car and opened the back to get out her bag. She would be staying with Anna for a week. She proceeded up the driveway, resisting with much difficulty the urge to run and ring the doorbell multiple times.

"Elizabeth!" a voice behind her said, and she knew instantly who it was.

"Will," she said to herself and turned to see him, standing at the bottom of the drive, a look of joy on his face.

Without thinking, she dropped her bag on the ground and ran towards him. He hurried towards her as well, and they came together in an embrace. They hugged each other enthusiastically, Will lifting her up from the ground slightly.

"Gosh, I've missed you so much, it was ridiculous," Will said. "Honestly, if it wasn't for my father living down here, I'd go and move."  
"I could move here," Elizabeth said, beaming as they broke apart, and she impulsively gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she studied Will's face, she added, "If possible Will, you have grown even more handsome."

"Is that a nice way of saying I've grown less ugly?" Elizabeth hit him on the arm, and Will tried to duck away from it, chuckling to himself. "I'm going to kill Anna; she told me that you weren't coming."

"Did she now?" Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, less of the pirate look," Will joked, causing her to giggle and hug him again.

"Pirate look?" Elizabeth quizzed. "How so?"

"Oi, Elizabeth!" Anna's voice called, interupting them, "let go of Will, and say hi to me!"

Elizabeth smiled, not having felt this happy in ages. She gave Anna a hug then took her bag back from her friend.

"I saw your and Will's reunion. It was very cute, specially when you dropped your bag; I hope you didn't have any fragile objects in there," Anna said, grinning.

"It's fine; is Jack here?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's coming over later; he said he was busy today."

Elizabeth nodded.  
Will cleared his throat. "I'm going to go; I have some things to do."

"No, you don't," Anna said, draping her arm around his shoulders. "You are just unused to being around too many girls."

"Considering that last time I hung out with just you and your friends, you and Estrella dressed me up as a girl, you can see why I avoid it," he rolled his eyes at Elizabeth, who just smiled. "You put pictures up on the internet too."

"Yes, well some of my friends wanted to see them."

"You look like you would make a pretty girl, Will," Elizabeth said, tilting her head to the side, scrutinising him.

Anna mimicked her, and Elizabeth was sure she heard Will mutter something under his breath.

"You know, Elizabeth," Anna commented, "last time we dressed up Will, we didn't use colours that suited him. He could probably look a lot better."

"I think we should wait until your birthday; you know save it for a special occasion?" Elizabeth said, winking at Will.

"Yeah, I suppose." Anna smiled. "Come on, you two," she said.

"Thanks, Elizabeth," Will whispered to her. "I knew you wouldn't dress me up."

"Well, maybe if you really annoy me…."

Will laughed and put his arm around her. "It's good to see you again. I mean, Anna's great, but I just can't talk with her like I can with you."  
Anna-Maria turned back to look at the pair, who had stopped to talk again, and smiled to herself. Elizabeth caught the look and hurried away from Will, blushing.

Later on, Elizabeth toyed with her hair awkwardly as she sat next to Will in the garden outside.

"Don't worry about Anna," Will said once Anna had retreated inside to get some more drinks. "She has this notion that..." he trailed off. "She just thinks it's weird that I don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Well, it's not as if you're short of offers, Will," Anna said, coming back and sitting next to Elizabeth. "When was the last one?"

"There have never been any offers," Will said, looking nervously at Elizabeth.

"Will, yesterday that girl was all over you."

Will dipped his head down. "She was drunk; she had beer goggles on."

Anna looked at Elizabeth, trying to judge her friend's reaction to all of this. "She wasn't; all she drank all night was orange juice. Anyway, you should have seen Will, so oblivious to all the hints!"

"What hints?"

"Oh, you know. _'I'm single, but I so want a boyfriend_,'" Anna mocked, in an apparent imitation of the aforementioned girl. "_'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you. Are you single? I am_.' Poor Will was such a gentleman."

"I think completely unaware is a better term," Jack's voice joined them.

Anna squealed and ran to him, giving him a kiss.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned her head against Will's shoulder. "You know, this is the most relaxed I have felt all summer."

Will nodded and put his arm around her waist. Elizabeth sighed to herself, and Will instinctively held her tighter, accidentally pressing on one of her hidden bruises. Elizabeth gasped slightly in pain.

"Sorry," Will said, "I didn't mean to hurt you." He removed his arm, looking ashamed.

"Don't worry; I just fell against the banister thingy." Elizabeth put his arm back around her.

"I had no idea you were so clumsy," he commented. "Although, you do know it's called the balustrade."

She chuckled to herself. "Shut up, Will!" She paused, then added, "And stop watching _QI_."

"Will do, although I love that quiz show."

"Good; otherwise I'll be forced to dress you up as a girl."

"I thought you only did that to me!" Jack's voice came from behind them.

Anna laughed. "Here, do you guys want to go to the pub later? We can invite Tessa and Dil."

"Who are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"Victoria Tessaroe and Dylan Grey; they're old friends. Tessa is all the way in Attenborough, and Dil is in Cardiff. They are back for the holidays," Jack explained, taking a drink of water.

Elizabeth gave a half-smile and lifted her head up off Will's shoulder. "When are we going?" she asked, feeling quite apathetic about moving from her current location at that moment.

"Evening sometime; we tend to make up plans as we go along."

"Do you know what we should do?" Anna said, suddenly struck by an idea. Not waiting for an answer, she carried on, "Go on a theme park tour. We can start tomorrow." She looked around. "It can just be us four; Tessa and Dil both hate fast rides."

"Any idea what theme parks we'll visit?" Elizabeth asked, resting her head back on Will's shoulder. "You make a great pillow," she commented to him.

"Glad I can be of service. Probably Drayton Manor, Alton Towers, maybe Thorpe Park," Will replied.

It was one of the things she loved about her friends-the impulsivity of them. There was nothing laid out in stone, nothing planned, nothing controlled; it was free. It relaxed her completely, and she felt like she could truly be herself.

All too soon, Will had to leave. Sensing some "girly chat" coming up, Jack excused himself too, winking at Anna as he left, causing her to smile back at him.

Anna had the decency to not talk about Will for a few minutes after the guys left before casually remarking, "Will looks good, doesn't he?"  
Elizabeth nodded, but said nothing, determined not to give anything away.

"Come on, Lizzy," Anna's exasperated voice sounded. "You've already admitted to me that you were in love with him."

"Maybe I was mistaken," Elizabeth said desperately. "Maybe I just mistook my feelings for one of strong friendship. I've never been that close to anyone before, let alone a guy, and maybe it's just all the comments rubbing off on me, you know fulfilling expectations."

"And maybe you are fooling yourself," her friend's voice was gentle. "If your last one maybe was true, then why are you not in love with Clive? You spent a lot of time with him; everybody at that club says you and Clive look a handsome couple; and you are at an equal level in society and everything."

"Maybe I feel I am unworthy of Clive; I'm always messing up." She sighed to herself and pulled some hair behind her ear. "There's this theory that we only go for partners who we feel that we can get, self protection you know. That's why I am not in love with Clive, and why I shouldn't be in love with Will."

Anna moved closer to Elizabeth. "Shit, what is wrong with you?" No anger was in her voice. "Will warned me not to comment, but I have to. You've lost weight; you've lost some of your sparkle; and, apart from when you are with Will, you are so tense. Don't get me wrong; I mean, you are still more gorgeous than most women, even when you are at your worst," she smiled kindly.

"It's just the heat," Elizabeth lamely excused, only commenting on her loss of weight. "It saps my appetite."

"Mmmm." Anna made a non-committal noise, then decided to drop it. "You and Will did look cute together, him with his arm around you out in the garden."

"It felt nice," she admitted, grinning reluctantly.

"You know, Jack and I left for a while….I don't think you noticed?" Their eyes met, and inexplicably they both dissolved into giggles.  
In the midst of their giggling, Anna's mum arrived, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled warmly at her daughter, then looked to Elizabeth. "Hello dear," she said, "Anna-Maria said you were coming today. I'm Carrie, by the way." She turned to her daughter again. "Did Will come over today? How's his dad?"

Anna looked nervously at Elizabeth. "He hasn't mentioned anything," she said.

Carrie sighed to herself. "Tell me if anything comes up."

Anna nodded. "Will do, Mum."

They kept up a friendly conversation, Anna bantering with her mum; and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness in her chest. It was the kind of relationship she used to have with her mother.

"What's happening with Will?" Elizabeth asked as soon as Carrie was out of the room.

Anna was silent for a while. "I don't really want to say. Strictly speaking, I shouldn't even know. Will's and my mum were best friends, so after his mum died, my mum was around his house a lot…you know, for support. So Mum was there for everything. Listen, I really shouldn't tell you," she said again. "I think when Will is ready, he will tell you himself. Technically, he has never told me; poor boy was ever so upset when I told him I already knew about his troubles; and he asked me to tell Jack for him. He felt that Jack, being his best friend, had the right to know, but Will could not face telling him himself." Seeing Elizabeth's worried expression, she smiled reassuringly. "Honestly though, it's not that bad-not now-but you know Will. He is going to tell you in his own good time. He tells you everything."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "He is coming tonight, isn't he?" Anna nodded. "Yeah, he should be."

She thought for a while. "How did you and Jack get together?"

Anna laughed. "I honestly do not know. Jack got kicked out of his school, so he decided to enroll at mine. Anyway, he immediately made friends with Will."

"Was Jack's dad already famous by then?"

Anna nodded. "Oh yeah! You should have seen the girls fawning over him…and the guys. To be honest though, it didn't help that Jack was devilishly handsome. Will and I were the only ones who didn't follow him around everywhere like love struck puppy dogs. Will was helping Jack do some catch-up work when I properly met him."

Elizabeth smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, from then on I would always find them in the library. Turns out Jack found it a good place to hide-it was a trick he had learned from Will. But one time Will was unwell, so it was just Jack and I, and when we were walking out of the library at the end of lunch, these girls came running out towards him, and he just grabbed me and kissed me."

"Wow."

"I know. Jack sort of chased me after that, you know. I was unsure that we should be together, but he was. He eventually convinced me."  
"I can imagine. Jack seems to be able to charm his way out of anything. What did Will think of the match?"

"Jack had already taken on Will as his best friend….funny how those things kind of happened. Will has always been kind of introverted-you know-the studious type. Even before he became friends with Jack, he was always studying in the library," she laughed. "But, he can say the funniest things sometimes-well, all the time. He has an amazing sense of humour."

"I know," Elizabeth smiled. "How long have you known Will?"

"Oh ages; I've known Will since kindergarten. We were in the same class, and our mums were best friends too, like I said, so we were always around each other."

"That must have been nice." the two girls smiled at each other briefly "Did you know we sometimes pulled all-nighters studying and talking back in the dorms? I loved those nights; I'm going to miss them."

"They don't have to stop, you know.""Yeah, like Dad will let me have a guy over all night."

Anna snorted. "That's why humans invented lying." She shook her hair behind her back. "Besides, you are actually only studying." She checked her phone and swore. "We're late," she said. "Will's just on his own and feeling stupid," she said, showing Elizabeth the message Will had sent.

By the time they got to the pub, Tessa, Jack, and Dil had already arrived. It was Tessa who had greeted them, giving Elizabeth a hug. "You must be Elizabeth. Will has told me ALL about you."

Will smiled and joined them. "Well, not all," he said, his eyes locking with Elizabeth as they grinned at each other. "I got you a drink," he said, and handed Elizabeth a Coke.

"Thanks," she said, then grabbed his arm. "I am curious to know what you said about me, though."

"I'll never tell," he grinned devilishly. "Any reason as to why you were late?"

"No, we just got carried away when we were discussing you," she said, giving him a wink.

"Any point in asking what you were saying?" He questioned, but Elizabeth shook her head. "Thought not."

"Oi, you two!" Dil said, holding an empty beer bottle in his large hand. "Come over here!"

The four of them were sitting on the floor in a circle in one of the side rooms apart from the main area. The tables and chairs had been pushed aside. Will rolled his eyes and led Elizabeth over to the circle, where they both sat.

"Dil," Will said, "what is your obsession with this game?"

"It's a classic," he said. "Anyway, for the newbie," he looked over at Elizabeth and grinned, "the game is Kiss, Dare, Truth, Promise. You basically spin the bottle; if it lands on you, you have to pick which one you want to do." Elizabeth understood why Will had rolled his eyes. Dil continued, "I'll go first; I'll pick Dare."

The game went on. It involved a lot of kissing between Jack and Anna and a lot of dares for Dil, but the bottle had not yet pointed to Will, Elizabeth, or Tessa. Anna reached forward. With a twist of the wrist, she spun the bottle, and it came to a stop pointing at Elizabeth. Anna grinned.  
"Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise, Lizzy?" Jack asked, glancing at Anna, a knowing look on his face.

It was the least incriminating of the choices, or so she thought, "Truth," Elizabeth replied.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Dil interrupted. "Are you in love with Will?"

A general gasp went around the room, and Elizabeth felt her eyes widening. "Dil, that's a bit unfair," Tessa said, frowning at him. "You should not put a newbie on the spot like that." Nobody spoke for a while, and Elizabeth felt panic rising in her chest as everyone stared at her waiting for an answer.

Will smiled at Elizabeth. "I'd pick a better question; I'll know when she's lying. Elizabeth, is it true that when you were younger, you tried to get your two cats to marry?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, but bear in mind I was only three." She said, still feeling everyone's eyes upon her.  
"Also bear in mind they were both girls."

"I was three; I didn't know that!"

Will laughed. "We've all been there, at least you used two of the same species." He stretched and stood up. "I'm going to the bar," he said, "I'll be back in a few."

As soon as he had left, Anna attacked Dil. "Why did you say that? How could you put Lizzy on the spot like that?"

"I thought they were together; I thought it was a cute question!"

"Well, you failed in that respect." Anna then grinned. "You didn't know, though."

Elizabeth remained silent throughout all of this. Her heart was hammering. She knew it was sweet of Will to bring up an old story that she told him, but she needed to talk to him. She got up and walked over to the bar area but could not find him. Walking back, she asked Anna if she had seen him.

Anna shook her head. "Maybe he is outside. He does that sometimes."

Hurrying outside, Elizabeth was surprised to see how dark it had become; but she could still see his distinctive form sitting on a fence. He was shaking.

"Will," she called as she approached him, and she realised why he was shaking. He was crying. "Will, what's wrong?" He turned his face away from her stubbornly. "Come on, you know you can't out-stubborn me."

She saw his shoulders relax, and she smiled and sat next to him, their arms touching slightly. "I'm sorry," he said. "You shouldn't see me like this."  
Saying nothing, Elizabeth took his hand.

"Please don't tell the others," he pleaded.

"I won't. It's weird; it's usually you supporting me." She smiled at him gently. "But you have to play a game with me. It's called Truth, and it's my turn to ask." Will nodded, and she continued. "Why are you crying?" Will was silent. "You have to answer; otherwise I win," she insisted.  
"I can't let you win." He gave her a small smile before sighing heavily. "My father is drinking again. It's been happening on and off since Mum died. It's his way of coping. He has his good days and his bad days. The barmaid let slip that my father had been here a lot recently. I hate my label of the bereaved son with an alcoholic father. It's unfair." Elizabeth held his hand tighter. "I love my father, but he robbed me of my chance to grieve properly. It was bad enough losing my mum, but then having to support my father; having to clear away all the empty wine bottles…. He forgot that **I** needed someone, and when he remembered, it just made him drink more." He glanced at her. "I have **never** told anyone this, not voluntarily anyway…even Anna only knows by accident….You know what I first noticed about you?" Elizabeth shook her head. "You knew what it was like to lose someone; you understood me. I could kind of sense it."

"It's like we have a radar for things like that," she joked half-heartedly.

"I would give it up if all these problems could just go away."

"Me too." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you are here though. It's been the highlight of my summer." They were silent for a long time, until she broke it with a sigh. "Clive hates West End Theatre, so I can never go, but I love it. My mum once played Christine in _Phantom of the Opera_, and she was amazing in it; at least, I imagine so anyway. I love that show. I'd love to see it in person sometime; I wonder if anybody remembers her. I'd like to find someone who remembers her; I can never talk to Dad. He gets so angry when I mention her, as if it offends him." She shook her head in confusion.

"When was your mum in _Phantom of the Opera_?" Will asked. "It's my turn to ask now, remember?"

"It was when I was young, probably about three or four, so I was at nursery during the day. But sometimes she would take me to her dressing room and let me watch as she got ready. You know, one of my earliest memories is sitting there watching her get ready and thinking I had the most beautiful mother in the world. She had this box, a kind of treasure chest, and it contained everything from her time on stage. I used to love looking through those things. I haven't been able to look at it since she got seriously ill, though. It was just too hard to see how much she had changed, in such a short space of time."

"I suppose I am lucky; I can just walk into the hospital and find people who remember Mum. But I wish I didn't have to." He smiled again. "You know what? One day, I am going to take you to see that show, and afterwards we'll go all around London and find Andrew Lloyd Webber so he can tell you about your mum."

"Sounds like a plan, as long as we do not get arrested for stalking." She paused. "I have something to tell you."  
Will smiled. "Okay, what is it?"

"You remember the question Dil asked me?" Her heart began hammering again, and she took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"Vividly. Don't worry, Elizabeth; he's an idiot, you should just ignore him."

"I just wanted to say…." She stopped, not knowing how to continue. "I don't know, actually. I think what I wanted to say was this: I wish I was able to answer that question."

"Don't you know the answer?" Will asked, watching her intently.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I **do** know the answer; I just **can't** say it, what with Clive and everything."

Will looked away from her, and Elizabeth hopped off of her perch and walked around to meet his face. Going up on her tiptoes, she gave him the lightest of kisses on the lips. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about that," she said, before hurrying back inside the pub.

* * *

Read and review

Also check out my youtube video I made. Just enter Willabeth and tears in the darkness into youtube.

Thanks to my beta reader, WillsElizabeth23


	12. Willasaurus

**_Sincere apologies for the late update, I have had some very horrible things going on recently (my mum was VERY ill and almost died), and have been busy with Uni aswell so i really did not have any motivation, luckily i have the next few chapters lined up and will be published soon as to as uni is almost over, my mum is much better and is home now, and will have the entire summer to write. =)_**

_**Special thanks to all my reviewers.**_

_**I own nothing to do with POTC yadyada, or disney**_

_**also i do not own the song lyrics listed below, I love this song though and wish i did own it**_

* * *

I've been waiting for you all my life  
Hoping for a miracle  
I've been waiting day and night  
Day and night

* * *

Elizabeth Swann woke up to the sound of singing, smiling to herself she opened her eyes to see Anna walking across the room. "I was just going to wake you up, sleepy head" she grinned

Elizabeth yawned and sat up "Man, I have not slept so well in ages" getting out of bed she walked over to her suitcase and rummaged through and found some shorts and a t-shirt to wear and held them up against her for Anna's approval. "What do you think?"

"Looks great. Now" she took on a more bossy maternal tone "Get a shower and get ready, we have a big day ahead of us, and we cannot be late. Don't make me put you in the naughty corner"

Elizabeth giggled, threw her pillow at Anna before running off towards the shower.

By the time Elizabeth had finished showering and changing Will and Jack were sitting in Anna's kitchen, wondering where Anna was she called her but getting no reply she carried on they looked up and smiled when they saw her.

"Hey Lizzy" Jack said flashing her a roguish grin "Are you prepared for todays festivities? Are you prepared to brave the depths of the legend that be?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly "I guess" she said her eyes darting to Will, who then shoved Jack.

"Leave her alone" he rolled his eyes "Sorry, Elizabeth. He's just trying to confuse you. He thinks he can confuse anyone"

She snorted "He probably can." she caught Will's eye and they both grinned at each other.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" asked Jack who was looking from Will to Elizabeth hoping for some kind of sign, he looked grateful when Anna entered the room squeezing her long air dry with a towel.

"Did I miss much?" she asked looking more towards Jack than anyone else as Will and Elizabeth both keeled over with laughter "What's so funny?"

Jack grinned and wrapped his arm around Anna's waist "I have no idea, probably an inside joke"

An hour later they were in Jacks car, Elizabeth and Will in the back seat; Anna having claimed automatic shot gun as she was dating the driver, holding their own conversation as Jack drove and talked to Anna who sat beside him. Will watched her intently as they spoke and Elizabeth felt uncomfortable; she knew he was thinking of the previous night, the revelation of what he was going through, and the kiss, the tiny impromptu kiss that despite giving her joy, made her insides squirm with guilt.

A pause came in their conversation; Elizabeth gave him an awkward smile "Elizabeth..."

"Will" she lowered he voice to a whisper "About last night..."

"It is okay" he whispered back grabbing her hand reassuringly "I won't tell anyone what happened." he paused "Thank you for being there for me"

"Anytime" she grinned "It's usually you supporting me, it's nice having it the other way around. I mean it's not nice that you have to go through it" she closed her eyes as she tried to sort her head out "I mean, oh gosh"

"I know what you mean, don't worry. I do really appreciate you being there" his voice sounded amused at her confusion yet he also sounded understanding.

The two of them did not speak for a while and just stared at each other smiling.

"But WHY" came Anna's voice loudly "Would I want to eat a cannibal?"

"Do you think we came in on the wrong part of their conversation?" Will asked, laughing as Elizabeth wondered what on earth the other two were talking about to get onto a question like that

"The real question is, was there a right part?" Jack said turning around to look at them, and earned a load of screams to look at the road and concentrate.

"Just a question Jack; how many near death experiences are you going to treat us to?" Anna wanted to know, a look of mock anger on her face.

"None, I don't want my pearl to get damaged"

"His pearl?" Elizabeth asked, looking towards Will for an explanation

Will snorted "It's this car, limited edition and all that. Jack's proud of it" he glanced up at them "It comes second only to Anna"

Elizabeth smiled "It must be nice to have something so special in your life" with this she put her hand to her neck and felt the spot where her locket used to lie, seeing Will watching her she quickly removed her hand from the spot, reaching out instead for her phone, which surprisingly had a message from Clive glancing at it quickly she sighed and read the message

_I am missing you, Elizabeth. Text back else I think you have forgotten about me. Ha-ha. Clive._

Elizabeth's thumb hovered over the reply button but instead she found it moving and deleting the message instead, she closed her eyes as she put her phone back in her pocket and smiled, she did not want any reminders of Clive today.

"We're almost there" Will said breaking her out of her trance, he seemed to be grinning to himself about something, Elizabeth just assumed he was excited about going to the theme park. He out the window at one of the signs at the side of the road, Elizabeth looked out too, and smiled "Is this your first time, at Drayton Manor?"

Elizabeth nodded "Mum and I were going to do a massive theme park tour over the holidays after I finished my A-levels. We were planning it for years, we were going to America too" she realised Will was still holding her hand and she carried on "but you know, I'm glad I finally get to do this. You know go on the theme park tour. It was on my list." at Will's quizzical look she carried on "When Mum got ill, we set up this list; things we wanted to do before we died. it was a way she helped me to cope. There was only one rule; we could never look at one another's list." Elizabeth grinned "I'd like to think that Mum and I had the same things on there." she paused again and player with her hair "Have you ever seen Gilmore Girls?" Will nodded "Well, the relationship between the mum and the daughter there, it was pretty much like mine and mums. Also, what were you doing watching Gilmore Girls?"

"You used to make me watch it with you, remember you would steal the remote off of me then say you had the power of attorney; which by the way made no sense"

Elizabeth grinned "It worked though, it always worked"

"Yeah, that's because it was you saying it, if it was anyone else I would have full on refused to watch it"

"Mr. Turner, I object! If I remember correctly you sometimes would remind me when it was on then you would 'reluctantly' watch it with me"

Will rolled his eyes "Oi with the poodles already" causing the two of the to burst out laughing again

Anna turned around in her seat to look at the two of them; Will quickly removed his hand from hers "So, Elizabeth, ready to get your first glance of Drayton Manor?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said looking out the window at the large archway which led to the park.

"I've already persuaded Jack and Will to win us some prizes at the sideshows, they are amazing at them, it what years of losing does to you" she gave Jack a small smile before turning back round "They get to chose what to get though"

"Yes, as Lizzy would say we have the power" Jack said "Remember where we parked"

"Jack" Anna replied, a small smile on her face "It's impossible to miss this car"

"I know isn't she a beauty?"

"Honestly, I'm afraid you might leave me one day for this car"

"Impossible;" Jack stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder then began to gently sway; Anna smiled at this "Cars can't make sandwiches can they?" he whispered into her ear

Anna pushed him playfully away and gave him a soft hit on the head "No pirate ship ride for you"

Jack pouted "I'm sorry! Please Anna, please can we go on pirate ship, I promise I will make no more chauvinistic remarks for as long as I live"

Anna said nothing and just grabbed his hand. "May I?" Will asked offering his arm to Elizabeth

"Why, Will Turner" she said pretending to fan herself "You do make me blush; what would my Daddy say if he caught you sweet talking a girl like this"

"Stop talking like Scarlet O'Hara?"

Elizabeth laughed and took his arm "Probably" they followed Jack and Anna towards the park entrance.

"You know, you can choose what I win for you. I probably will choose something ghastly otherwise" Will whispered to her.

"You know, you don't give yourself enough credit for anything. I trust you to chose something lovely"

Once they had paid they stood around a map, while Elizabeth gazed looking around the rides amazed by all the rides, she was brought back to her senses by Jack who put his arm around her "Anything catch your eye?"

"Everything" she looked around again "It looks so wonderful"

"Shall we get the worst one out the way?" Anna suggested looking over at what appeared to Elizabeth to be an incredibly tall post "Apocalypse; it's a vertical drop ride"

"It looks very… high"

"It feels even higher" Will saw Elizabeth's face "We don't have to go on it though"

"No, its fine" Elizabeth cut him off before he could say anything else "I want to try all the fast rides" she took Will's arm again as they headed towards Apocalypse "It's an ominous name"

"That's probably the point, very dark when you think about it"

"Hey, how long do you recon it will be before they start naming rides things like _you will probably die _and _Ominous Sounding name" _Elizabeth questioned

"I don't know but I hope it's sometime in our lifetime" Will said, coming to a stop outside the ride, they all simultaneously looked up to the top of the ride "standing or sitting?"

"What?"

"In the ride, you can either have a standing harness or a sitting harness. The ultimate is standing floorless, there's no level where you can put your feet on. I've never been on anything but that one actually"

"Standing floorless" Elizabeth said "No question, we can't break your streak can we?"

Jack grinned "Of course there's not" he said as they ran through the barriers to the end of the short queue "I love it when there's barely anyone here, queues are so short. Hey Lizzy, are you nervous?" Elizabeth nodded "Don't worry as far as I know no-one has died on here"

"That's comforting" she commented as they moved forward and watched as the group in front of them got let onto the ride, and then slowly get winched up to the very top "Will, I am sitting next to you" she whispered to him, he nodded and gave a small smile. A small scream alerted the four that the release had happened and they watched as the previous group sped down the track stopping suddenly a few metres above the ground before slowly coming to a stop at the bottom.

Once this group had left they were let onto the ride, Elizabeth seated between Will and Jack. Her heart started to quicken once she felt the harnesses lock into place and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, as they were getting pulled up to the top, she regretted even going on this ride and she squeezed her eyes tight shut.

"Regretting this?" Anna called over, Elizabeth opened her eyes "Believe me; the feelings mutual" Will and Jack nodded in agreement as they sped up slightly as they got closer to the top.

"It's beautiful up here" Elizabeth commented, looking out and seeing the view, miles of greenery where stretched out beyond the park and Elizabeth was breathless. The ride stopped, and suddenly the feeling of Awe left her leaving one of panic she felt her hand leaving the railing and grabbing on to Will's, who seemed to be reaching for hers at the same time, she instantly felt better.

"Smile for the camera!" Jack said flashing his usual smile.

"What?" Elizabeth asked just before seeing the camera, a split second later, they were released Elizabeth let out a scream before losing her breath completely until the ride was over, where she promptly burst out laughing as they scrambled out of the seats. "That" she gasped, as they exited the ride "was amazing" she did a graceful pirouette and gave Will a hug "We have to do that again" she felt her legs disappear below her and Will quickly grabbed her.

"Okay first, we have to let you find your feet" Elizabeth stood up straight "There we go, don't worry it happened to everyone after their first time on that ride" Jack snorted at this, Will looked at him sharply before adding "Jack you fell face first to the ground after your first go"

"A trifle compared to one of my dear old friends reaction, none of whom you know. Besides I fell over my shoelace that's all"

"Jack" Will challenged "You were wearing sandals"

"It doesn't matter, anyway, shall we see our picture, Anna would want something to add to her wall"

The four of them walked over to the stall and promptly burst out laughing at the look on Jack's face in particular, but Elizabeth soon got distracted by the image of her and Will; they were holding hands and looking at each other, Will had a whisper of a smile on his face and before she knew what she was doing she had bought a copy of it. "I want to get at least one picture from each of these theme parks" she explained as she put it in her bag.

"Okay" Anna said a few hours later as they sat down in one of the Diners "I suggest we go on the Waltzers after we eat then Shockwave then go on the water rides" she smiled at Jack and fluttered her eye lashes "Jack, can you please get me some curly fries, I'm so thirsty, oh and a coke. I'd get it myself but when you buy it, it tastes so much better"

"You know, love" Jack said getting up "One of these days I might just refuse" Anna gave him a quick kiss "Unlikely, come Lizzy, you can help me bring everything back"

Elizabeth stood up and followed Jack to the tills "So, how's Clive?" he asked.

Taken aback by this suddenness Elizabeth didn't answer for a while "I guess he's okay, I have not heard much from him since he left for Corfu. Why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged "Just wondering, that's all. You know Will's been more vibrant since you came; he was quite quiet for a while, Anna was getting quite concerned." He lookeda s if he was going to say something else but at that point they were at the front of the queue "Can I have four portions of Curly fries and four Cokes" Jack asked handing over the money as he did so.

Grateful for this distraction Elizabeth turned and looked over at Anna and Will who both waved enthusiastically over at her, she waved back getting a response from someone at the next table, Elizabeth turned away to hide her laughter.

"Honestly, Clive would flip if he saw me eating these" Elizabeth said as the server placed them on the counter, nonetheless she picked one up and ate it "He's not the boss of me though" she added when she saw Jack raise an eyebrow "He's very health conscious"

"Lizzy, he smokes Cigars."

"Yes, but only because he thinks it makes him look distinguished"

Jack snorted "What a tool; sorry Lizzy but you deserve better than that" he patted her on the shoulder and passed her two trays of fries and headed over to the table. Elizabeth remained rooted to the spot before following him.

Half an hour later they were stood outside the Waltzers, Elizabeth looked at it in confusion, to her it just looked like a large shack "Sorry, but what is it?" she asked

Anna smiled "It's kind of like teacups in the dark, only the ride spins the cups for you and you go much faster" Elizabeth nodded.

Jack put his arm around Anna "You know, Lizzy, its good your here, that way we can go into two different cups instead of squeezing into one." he gave Anna a kiss on the cheek "I'm with my girl by the way, you two" he pointed over at Elizabeth and Will "are going to have to go together"

Will rolled his eyes "Well only if I have to" he said sarcastically, nodding in thanks to the attendant as he let the group on the ride "Which one do you want to go in?" he asked Elizabeth, who promptly ran over to one and sat down, Will joined her a second later, they could see Anna and Jack getting into to a cup opposite them.

"Is this really the best ride to get on straight after eating?"

Will shook his head "No, I have no idea why Anna chose it" he gave a soft smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Elizabeth asked "Is this where you had your first kiss?" she teased "It is very romantic, being a theme park and all"

Will laughed "No," but he seemed to hold back an answer for a while before continuing "You **know** where my first kiss was"

Elizabeth bit her lip "I just can't believe that that was it, that you have not had a girlfriend before"

"Why?"

"Well, look at you!" Will grinned at her and suddenly Elizabeth felt self-conscious "You look good is all" she said before looking away to hide her blush and was grateful when the lights dimmed. A couple of clicks told them that the ride was about to start, and Elizabeth obediently held the hand rail.

With a sudden rush of speed the ride and start and the cubicle Elizabeth was in started spinning alarmingly fast, and Elizabeth found herself laughing non-stop as she felt herself getting dizzier, she heard Will laughing too as he sat next to her, all too soon the ride stopped and when the lights flicked back on she saw that her hand was on top of Will's, embarrassed she quickly moved it and brushed some hair behind her ear before being let out where she exited the ride and joined Jack and Anna.

Will joined them holding up all the bags as he did so "You always leave them on this ride" he commented rolling his eyes before handing them out, "You don't want to lose all your ride photos" he added to Elizabeth in particular.

Elizabeth shook her head "I can't help it if they all look so funny that I simply have to buy them, specially the one where you are all cross-eyed" she imitated him sticking her tongue out for emphasis as they walked towards the next ride.

"I did not look like that!"

"You totally did, I will admit that you did not have your tongue out though."

Will groaned "You're not going to give that up are you?"

Elizabeth shook her head "Nope, you can't out stubborn me remember, I am the stubbornest of them all"

"Which is incidentally the original quote from snow white." he put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders "Now, if I win you whatever prize you want will you stop teasing me"

"I'll try, I can't completely mess up our group dynamic though"

"I suppose" Will shrugged. "How are you finding being away from home, you know so far away?"

"Actually, I quite like it, its nice being in a different place, I've always loved travelling."

"Me too, didn't get to go much, but it was always amazing when we did"

Elizabeth was about to ask where Will went but was interrupted by Anna who grabbed her arm suddenly "Sit with me," she said "Jack says he's missing Will and he wants you to stop hogging him."

Elizabeth nodded, feeling slightly annoyed that she was pulled out of her conversation with Will, nonetheless she left Wills side and joined Anna, leaving Will and Jack to whatever mysterious conversations that they tended to have.

"I honestly don't know how you get Will to talk so much. I always thought of him as a listener." Anna said "It took me ages to get that form of conversation from him; it took you, what a few hours after meeting him?"

"You do know we can still hear you Anna" came Will's voice from behind them.

"Yes, I do" as the group in front of them got onto the boat the four friends found themselves at the front of the queue, "Let's sit at the back" Anna said taking Elizabeth's arm "You get soaked here" she added as the next boat came and they sat down, Will and Jack taking the front row, and four more people sitting in the middle two rows. "Jack's going to play his creep people out game; listen" Anna whispered.

Sure enough once the boat started to move she could hear Jack voice carrying on an apparent conversation "So," he called out "After I killed him, I started to look for a spade" Elizabeth saw the others exchange glances "But I couldn't find one. By the way, did you know that most garden centres sell pets now, I didn't" he said before going off on a tangent about his favourite garden centres. Elizabeth fought the urge to laugh as they went slowly up a steep slope. "So anyway where was I? oh yeah I was looking for the spade, couldn't find one, luckily nobody saw what I had done could you imagine the consequences?" as soon as he said that they went over the edge of flume, racing down to the end, resulting in a huge splash, soaking everyone. Jack continuing his story going off on a tangent, timing every climax to just before they went down another slide. "Yeah," Jack finished as the ride pulled up to exit platform "I really shouldn't have over watered that flower"

Bent double with laughter the four of them left the boat and collect their rides, Elizabeth making a mental note to buy the pictures of the other passengers on the boat just to see their astonished faces.

After buying the pictures they stood in the warmth of the sun hoping to dry off slightly, Anna squeezed some of the water out of her hair, Jack and Will exchanged a look before taking their shirts off and squeezing some water out of them too.

"Show offs" Anna said turning away in apparent disinterest, "you have to do better than that boys" she winked at Elizabeth "They do this every time! Although they do look good"

Elizabeth nodded, still facing Jack and Will her eyes, were drawn to the latter, he had obviously been working out as he was perfectly toned, and slightly tanned; she had to fight the urge to run to up and kiss him. "Yeah," she said vaguely "They do" she looked around "They are also gathering a lot of attention" she said as she saw some girls stop and stare "It's a wonder those girls don't stick their tongues out at them; idiots"

Apparently pleased with the new state of their shirts Will and Jack put them back on, Anna happily joined them again, putting Jacks arm around her waist "Come" he said to her leading her over to one of the sideshows "I'll win you something"

Anna grinned over at Elizabeth "They boys are like professionals at these games" she said as Jack paid the money and proceeded to throw basketballs towards the hoops, getting most of them in, cheering he picked the prize from the selection, and Elizabeth could help but smile when she saw what he had chosen; it was a huge teddy bear, almost half the size of her, clutching a large red hear cushion with the words I love you inscribed on it.

"How cute!" she whispered to Will as Anna gave Jack a kiss in thanks.

"Jack's getting closer to saying those three words to Anna, I think, he would have never chosen that last year" he whispered back, "I'm glad; Jack would be an idiot if he lost her" he looked over at the two of them "Well, let's win you something nice" he said brightly.

They walked around for a bit until Will had decided which stall he wanted, where he proceeded to win the largest prize available, and choosing it he instantly handed Elizabeth a large dark pink and light pink cat.

Elizabeth smiled "I think I'm going to call her Will" she teased, "Seriously though, thank you" she said stroking that cats head "She's adorable, I love her" she brought the cats sewn on mouth up to her ear "What's that cat-Will? You want to give human-Will a hug? Oh okay" she said making the cat give will an awkward hug "she likes you" Elizabeth commented as she held it under her arm as they walked back to Jack and Anna.

"So, any chance of a reprieve on the teasing front?" Will asked.

Looking down at the cat in her arms she nodded "Sure"

"Only for today, though, we don't want to lose our dynamic, as you so often say"

She shook her head "never"

Will smiled "You know we're going to Alton Towers as well this week, just think of the photos you can buy there"

"They'd better do curly fries there, otherwise I'm bringing my own" she sighed happily Will watched Elizabeth for a few moments, who had a smiled plastered across her face, her hair soaking and down her back, resembling pretty much like she did after dancing in the fountain with him "I've had such a great day today" he said "I'm glad you could come, you sounded a bit bored before you came down here"

Elizabeth nodded "Come," she said taking Will's hand, not caring that Jack and Anna were watching, "Let's see how many rides we can get on before the park closes, I'm betting five"

"I'll bet six then. Loser buys the winner a drink at the pub"

"You're on!" Elizabeth said once Anna and Jack gave their bets, "Hey, let's go on Maelstrom, and the Waltzers, oh and Apocalypse too. I don't think I'll buy anymore photos I reckon I am all set. Do any of you guys want a copy of any of them?"

Anna nodded "I definitely want a copy of the Stormforce one, those peoples face were hilarious! Honestly I have heard Jack do it thousands of times and it never gets old"

They started to walk towards Maelstrom, with Will flicking through all the photos they had bought, when he got to the first one that was taken he smiled "I like this one" he said more to himself than anything.

Elizabeth looked down at it and smiled too "Me too, I'll get you a copy" she felt her heart race slightly, it was the one where she had held his hand for support. "Hey Anna," she said suddenly struck by something "What were you and Jack talking about when he asked you if you wanted to eat a cannibal?"

Anna laughed "To be honest you'd have to hear the whole conversation to understand" she looked at Jack "actually I don't think even then it would make any sense whatsoever"

Jack nodded "True, to understand what needs to be understood, you have to understand the people who you are understanding, otherwise the understood will not be properly understood. Understand?"

"My head hurts" Will said as he passed the photos back to Elizabeth.

"Mine does too," she looked over at Anna "You're used to this aren't you"

"Lizzy" Jack said draping his arm around Anna "You can get used to what-"

"shut up!" Anna interrupted hitting him playfully in the chest then giving him a quick hug "You're going to give them migraines"

Will won the bet, and he happily accepted the small dinosaur money box Elizabeth impulsively bought which was entitled Willasaurus. He held it up to eye level and smiled "You are going to call me this from now on aren't you?"

"Only when you annoy me" Elizabeth said "this doesn't mean you get out of having drinks at the pub though" she added.

Anna nodded "As if we would do that to our Willasaurus" she looked over at Elizabeth "Look what you started it," she tilted her head to the side "It suits him though"

"I think we can say that today was a success" Jack said as they walked out of the park, taking a drink out of his frozen drink that they each bought from the Hollywood diner "And as far as I am aware none of us threw up" he paused thoughtfully "Must be a record" he added

"None of us has ever thrown up here" Will said quietly to Elizabeth "I don't know what Jack is on about"

"Does anyone? Sorry that was mean" she looked over at Jack "Sorry Jack" she called

"Apology accepted most profusely. Apology for what?" they approached the car "Shot gun!" Jack called running the last few meters towards it.

"Jack! You're the one driving!" his girlfriend reminded him before chasing him. "Automatic shotgun!"

"Looks like its the backseat again for us, doesn't it?" Elizabeth commented as she watched the other two run around the car. "not that I'm complaining"

He nodded not saying anything; he watched Anna and Jack, a wistful look on his face before saying anything "We'd best get going, we don't want to have someone to ask us to leave, again." Elizabeth looked at him and Will continued "Pretty much the same as what is happening now." he cleared his throat "Hey Jack, you'll miss _the Simpsons _if you carry on"

The effect was immediate, Jack was in the car and the others followed, Anna sitting at the front with Jack. Elizabeth yawned and sifted over to the middle seat so she was next to Will "Man, I am tired" she said.

"These places do that to you, specially when you first go" Will replied

Elizabeth nodded and put her head on his shoulder "That and staying up till 3 am playing card games"

"Actually it was card game, singular, it just went on for ages"

"That's what happens when you play with three packs, poor Jack could barely hold them all in the end." Elizabeth stifled a yawn "Does he _always_ win?"

"Always, he's good at cards"

Elizabeth opening her mouth to answer but instead yawned and pretty soon she found herself asleep. She awoke a few hours later, still fully clothed apart from her shoes which had been taken off, in Anna's room.

"You fell asleep" she explained as Elizabeth sat up "Will carried you in; he said you are very light; I can believe that." Before Elizabeth could get a word in Anna carried on "They're both downstairs, we have ordered Pizza and it should come soon, you wanna join us?"

Elizabeth nodded, smoothed her hair down and followed Anna out the room, but not before giving her friend a hug and thanking her for the day

* * *

Read and review peeps =)


	13. Je ne regret rein

okay first of all my apologies for the long wait to make up for it i will hopefully have another chapter up by the new year too!

But i feel also you guys deserve an explaination too well here it is  
1. Uni work is hectic so i have been reoccupied  
2. Mum has been in and out of hospital  
3. I would write it on the edit document pages here, save then forget then lose the workwhen FF deleted it after 60 days.  
4. Lost some of my muse

Hopefully this wont happen again

dont own anything blah blah blah

Modern willabeth story

_Without you there'd be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life_  
_There'd be no world left for me_  
_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave_  
_Baby, you would take away everything real in my life_

* * *

The gentle breeze granted a reprieve from the recent heat wave England was under, and taking advantage of these things, two figures walked slowly through some fields talking as they did so, the setting sun cast the sky in a brilliant shade of orange and everything seemed to glow because of it. The walking pair was not oblivious to it and both their faces seemed to shine with contentment as they strolled through the fields. One of the people walking stole a flower from the ground and placed it in the others hair. She smiled and did the same to him, laughing as she did so.

"How long do you reckon we have been?" the girl asked her voice barely above a whisper

The boy smiled, his handsome features lit up by the sun "You know what Jack is like Elizabeth; he would have set up some elaborate scheme, he always does it" there was a pause while he checked his watch "We've been about an hour"

Elizabeth shrugged and stretched her thin arms out taking in the warmth and beauty of her surroundings "I don't know, Will, maybe Jack has gone simply simple. Anna would not be able to predict that"

This made Will smile again and he nodded "You are right there. How is it that you have a better gauge on my friends then I" his voice was vague as he stared at the girl who had walked on slightly ahead now and did not reply instead she smiled up at the sun and allowed out a sigh of contentment before turning back to face him allowing him to catch up. She was without a doubt beautiful, thin but not as thin as she had been, but beautiful nonetheless, and she had some sort of grace and elegance rarely seen in someone her age. Her current happiness seemed to amplify her looks and Will who watched her noticed this.

Elizabeth of course did not, although her mind was free from thoughts of her boyfriends controlling nature she could not help but let it influence everything she did. She was however determined not to let what he did to her disturb her time with her friends. She did not even think about Clive's reaction if he heard about her time spent with Will, he would go mad, despite the fact that nothing had ever happened between her and Will – apart from them sharing two kisses.

She had only admitted it to Anna –who she suspected passed it onto Jack – but Elizabeth had fallen in love with Will, who was also her best friend. Countless times Anna had told Elizabeth to dump Clive and go to Will but every time Elizabeth had said her father would not allow it. Clive was who was picked out for her, despite all of his downfalls, although to Clive they were not existent; even his temper was only there when provoked, something Elizabeth seemed an expert at doing.

Clive did not say the same for Elizabeth though; her faults were numerous and multiple, and everything he said or did was only to try and make her a better person.

Will on the other hand never seemed to have a harsh word for her and when she mentioned some of her undeniable faults, stubbornness being one of them, Will would shrug smile at her then mention that everyone had faults, it was how you dealt with them that made a person, plus faults gave people dimensions he would add.

Elizabeth however was doubtful, Clive's abusive and controlling behaviour had warped her mind in some ways, and so whenever the violence came she could always see his reasoning as to why it was her fault and never his own – he was only trying to make her a better person. She had riled him up so much, she provoked him. Nobody knew what was happening behind the facade Elizabeth had put up; in truth she was too ashamed.

But she would not think on that now, her mind was elsewhere, partially on the boy standing in front of her, but mostly on the reason why they were taking this unintentionally romantic walk through the fields and countryside; there was a possibility that Jack was going to propose to Anna tonight. Jack had mentioned it to Will, who had at once told Elizabeth, warning her not to tell Anna. Of course Elizabeth knew this and was smart enough to keep the information to herself. Elizabeth still staying over at Anna's house during the summer did not feel like staying on her friend's house alone, and the option of staying at Will's house that evening was ruled out due to his father drinking again that night.

The walk was entirely pleasant, neither cared where they were, for all they knew they could have been lost, they had planned to stay out until dark, where they would retreat to the park and go on the swings; a strange habit they had got into during the week, sometimes with Elizabeth singing songs, normally mentioning the night, from the West End.

One time Will had asked if she was as good as her mother, and Elizabeth had answered honestly that she was not; her mother was once a huge west end star and had starred in some of the biggest and best shows. Her mother never had any training growing up either; it was its pure quality that she had which made it so great.

They had approached a sturdy wooden fence and without a word the two perched on it, quite close to each other and just watched the skies, Elizabeth rested her head on Will's shoulder as they continued to speak.

"I am jealous of Anna" Elizabeth had found herself admitting, her head still on his shoulder, she could feel her voice echoing weirdly "She has everything looks, brains, a loving ideal boyfriend" she sighed "I would love to feel like that. I mean I do love my boyfriend, but it's not the kind I want, I want the kind of love I can't live without."

She felt Will rest his head upon hers before replying "Maybe it will develop soon, maybe you will find it with someone else" she felt his arm go around her back supporting her as it did so. Elizabeth sighed again "But people can live without that kind of love, it is possible to do so. Many people have done so"

"I know, I just don't want to be that person. Clive is brilliant, you can ask anyone and you'll get the same answer. But a life without him does not scare me." _But a life without you scares me half to death. _ Had she not have been so relaxed she would have been shocked at her own words and thoughts, there were truth in her words, a life without Clive certainly did not scare her, but a life with him; well she honestly did not know how she would cope in the future, certainly if she was not allowed her friends. "I could live here" she found herself saying dreamily "I mean not right here, but this village, I love it, it's so peaceful"

She could not see, but she imagined Will smiled at this for a few moments before speaking "So many people think its boring and can't wait to get out. I think I like the boringness of it, means nothing bad will happen" Will looked at his phone after he said this "Hey Elizabeth, come with me" he said grinning again, an excited gleam in his eye.

"You know, I don't really have a choice" Elizabeth commented s she hopped off the fence with Will who had grabbed her hand as she stumbled and lost her footing.

"i just saved your life" he joked and Elizabeth draped her arm around his waist

"Well then, I am forever in your debt. So any clue where you are taking me, or is it a surprise"

"Elizabeth, you know me – it's a surprise, I would have told you before otherwise" Elizabeth considered this "It's a nice surprise not a oh-so-that-explains-the-bodies surprise" Will added, Elizabeth giggled at this.

"Good to know, though I would like an explanation about the whole bodies thing soon"

"I promise" at this Will put an arm loosely back round her shoulders as they walked, Will gently lead her.

"I don't want to go back" Elizabeth admitted after a few moments "This time here has been the highlight of the summer for me" she paused "I may have to spend every holiday here, you'd better warn Anna. Or I could just marry you so I could stay here forever" a blush covered her cheeks "You know as Jack's getting married, or will be, we could do a double wedding"

"Yeah cause Clive will love that" Will commented rolling his eyes.

"Kinda forgot about Clive there," she admitted, "Why do I always forget about him when you're around?" her arm slipped away from his waist as she felt a pang of guilt and she looked down hating herself for a moment when she looked back up Will was in front of her."It's really not a good thing"

"Elizabeth, don't worry about it. You were only messing around. You don't have to feel guilty – do you think Anna feels guilty when she jokes about leaving Jack and eloping with Gerard Butler? No – because she doesn't mean it and would never really plan on doing it, because she loves him" The last note was said with such a sad note that Elizabeth put a hand up to touch his cheek, their faces were close again.

"Will" she breathed wanting him so much at that moment, wishing she could say that she was only half joking about marrying him, and that it was a Freudian slip. "You are so incredible. How on earth I managed to have someone like you in my life." Not being able to control herself she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "I just wish..." but she stopped herself before she could say anything more, anything that could lead to a confession "I just wish I spent more time here"

"Me too, I really missed you this summer. It sort of surprised me how much" Elizabeth moved slightly closer to him she was acting without consulting her brain or her logical side; she was losing herself in the moment. A dangerous thing for her to do, her hand was still on his face "Do you miss Clive" Will said suddenly, breaking the moment and Elizabeth suddenly took a few steps back putting some distance between them, a blush rose up to her cheeks

"I suppose I do" she said looking down and pulling some hair behind her ear, "why do you ask" she asked her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"He left so suddenly he did not tell you he was going off on holiday. Did not give you much time really to get used to your first separation from him"

They had resumed walking at this point, side by side still but with a gap that was not there before, there was a strange silence between them now and Elizabeth thought for a while on what Will had said "I think it would have been worse if he had told me" she said finally "That he was going off. That way I could just accept it and not stupidly count down the days until he left I hate doing that. Either way we said our goodbyes, that's all you can want. Plus he will be back soon, and its been such a nice excuse to come down and see you."

"You need an excuse to come and see me?" Will questioned, her eyebrow raised, his expression light and teasing once again.

Elizabeth laughed "Of course, it makes it so much less of a chore" Will joined in the laughter and his arm draped itself around her shoulders "Who needs enemies when you have me here to insult you?" Will said nothing but just smiled at her. "This place you're taking me too had better be good""

"It is, I will give you a clue, its on Jack's grounds, he says I can go there whenever I like, it's one of my favourite places. You'll see why soon, Jack and Anna will have a special evening, why can't we? We are almost there, just so you know" he said

Ten minutes later they stood in front of Jack's large house, Will took her hand and walked around the back to the expansive garden, it was set in its own land more in the countryside than either Anna's or Will's house, it looked very well kept, everything looked perfectly groomed and manicured; she would not have connected this to Jack at all. The carried on walking for a while Elizabeth in awe despite her rich background, of its surroundings, this place was more exotic and elaborate than she had seen before; they were mementos she guessed of the rock star life style and its travels. Eventually she could see where Will was taking her, in the near distance she saw a field containing a few horses and she grabbed Wills arm in excitement.

"Really?" she gasped, she had ridden lots before, but never with Will, and there was something about these horses that seemed so majestic yet wild to her. Upon reaching the fence Elizabeth saw a few of the horses canter over to them and Will stretched out a hand and stroked its face. "This one is Cesar, like from Phantom of the Opera, he's beauty. Used to be a wild horse but Jack tamed him one summer. It's kind of like a horse sanctuary here" he explained "Some of these guys are ex racing or ex show horses, this guy was injured when we found him, was a bit of a fighter, still is sometimes, he has that raw edge." He paused "He's my favourite" he explained "You can ride if you want to, in the stables there is a lot of gear including riding clothes, you are about the same size as Jack's mum so they will fit you"

Elizabeth smiled as she stroked the chestnut coloured horse that was next to her, "That will be nice" she mentioned dreamily "I like this horse"

"Walnut, ex show, she's a beauty, very placid and gentle. Poor thing was given up by her owners once she was getting older and was no longer winning prizes. Idiots" at this Will took her hand "So what do you think? Have a quick ride until we hear from Anna and Jack?" he asked eagerly.

Elizabeth had always loved horse riding, but now she had loved it even more, it was undeniably romantic right now, in the darkening sky as she and will now slowly moving side by side; Will on Ceaser, Elizabeth on Walnut having raced a few times before deciding to relax a bit.

"I hope Anna says yes" Elizabeth commented "She'd be mad not to. I mean I know she is still young and everything, but she loves Jack so much"

Will nodded, "That's true, I am glad Jack is finally taking a step forward, I was worried they would lose each other. It's horrible to see a love like that just breaking up. At least it has happened though"

She smiled briefly, her hands gripping the reins "You're so sentimental Will" she said fondly "I love that" she gave a long and contented sigh "It so rare to find that in guys"

"Yeah but like all guys I am competitive as hell" and with a grin he rode away fast with Elizabeth trying in vain to get her horse to move again to catch their pair up, walnut was having none of and was quite content where she stood. It was not until Will was too far away for Elizabeth to even win the race – though where they were racing to she had no idea that horse decided to move and follow Will. After a few minutes she slowed the horse down to where Will had stopped, they were a bit away now from the stables and the sky was now dark and scary. There was very little artificial light around.

"If anyone asks" Elizabeth said once she was level with him "I let you win that one" she noticed his mouth slowly smile as she said this. "Why did you stop here?" Will gave no answer but merely pointed up indicating the night sky. The stars above them were innumerable and shone brightly, they along with the moon seemed to provide them with the most light.

"It's weird" Will said "How many of the stars up there no longer exist, they have died centuries or even thousands of years ago, some even longer. And yet we can still see their light. I always loved that, how you can see something that no longer exists. It's sort of comforting in its way"

Elizabeth gave out a small sigh "Have you ever wished on a star?" She asked "I have once, and I did it seriously expecting for my wish to be granted, nothing ever happened from it. I do not regret it though, however stupid i felt for a while afterwards. It provided me with a comfort that I had tried to do something, even if it did not work"

...

"One thing I never understood about you Will" Elizabeth said as she stood in the stables a little while later with Will, both of them were stroking the horses neck as they spoke. They had both changed back into their normal clothes and Elizabeth had written a thank you note to Jack's mum for allowing her to borrow them.

"What's that?" Will asked moving his hand slightly towards hers. "How Jack and I are friends?"

"No, how come you have been single for so long, I mean you are gorgeous smart, and just so, well so perfect"

"I think you need to take your rose coloured glasses off Elizabeth" Will smiled at her a slow blush creeping up his face. "I think you ignore all my bad points for some reason"

"I don't" Elizabeth smiled cheekily at him, but her tone changed back to sincere again "But whatever they might be, they are so completely outweighed by all the good inside you that they are nigh on impossible to see"

There was a pause and Elizabeth realised his hand had met hers and she glanced at it briefly before slowly taking a step towards him, as he did towards her, they were much too close together now to be considered by anyone as friend territory, but neither thought about anything like that as they stared into each other's faces being able to count every miniscule detail, the dilation of the pupils, the number of eyelashes the small subtle patterns in the iris. Everything was noted by the two of them, and then they kissed, like the first time they did not know who initiated it, but all they knew was that there they both were, Elizabeth now leaning against the wall of the stable as they kissed fiercely passionately, her knees feeling weak. It was not a jet of water that broke the pair up this time but instead her mobile going off.

Will had stepped away, his eyes looking guilty, he was saved from making any comment by his phone going off too which he proceeded to answer while Elizabeth busied herself with her phone call. It was Anna.

"Elizabeth" the voice said as soon as she answered it "Jack proposed! He proposed and he said he loved me. He's never said those words before. He actually said that not only loved me but was in love with me, because he felt the need to clarify." For a moment Elizabeth had a strong urge to laugh, it seemed Anna was more surprised by the 'I love you' part than the' will you marry me' part. "I said yes of course. Oh gosh Elizabeth, I love him so much, I am just so happy! Will said he was going to show you jack's horses are you still there? I need to tell my parents that Jack proposed and we are celebrating at his house, but make your way over" here she finally paused to speak and Elizabeth expressed her joy and congratulations.

"Anna" she continued "I am so happy for you" she gushed "I mean really happy, there could not be a more perfect couple in the world. Jack is the luckiest guy in the world" behind her she heard Will tell Jack the same thing and Elizabeth smiled over to him, which he returned "This is so great, Anna, congratulations!" After a while Anna had to ring off as she needed to tell her parents the news and she waited for Will to end his conversation before running up and hugging him joyfully "I cannot believe Jack actually did it," she said joyfully, her face lit up by the lights in the stable. "It's just so perfect"

Will hugged her tightly "I know, I have been bugging Jack to do something like that for a while, Anna is a traditionalist at heart" he smiled before stepping back and looking at her. "Don't doll yourself up too much" he said when Elizabeth had got out some lipstick "You are more beautiful than most people even without make-up"

She blushed at the compliment and Will's concern for Anna "Anna just got engaged, Will. Believe me all eyes will be on her, I could turn up with a chicken on my head and no-one will notice" she recognized the look in Will's eyes and cut him off before he could continue "And no, I am not going to try that theory out"

Elizabeth was right, Anna was getting the full attention at the little celebration, and she held the room so well, she looked stunning in her dark red dress her long hair painstakingly curled by Elizabeth and Anna's sister, Ava, who had returned a few days previously from her summer camp. Everything about Anna looked amazing and Elizabeth looked over at Will and smiled, no-one could outshine Anna when she looked this radiant.

"I have got to give it to Jack, he knows how to propose" Anna began when asked how he did it "He took me to my favourite restaurant, and on the menu there were all my favourite dishes, and there was the option to have some of each dish, which I did" there was laughter at this "I mean some of the foods i liked on there were added just specially for me" then she gushed "and the music was just all my favourite songs one right after the other" a she spoke she displayed her left hand making movements so the blue diamond sparkled in the lights. It was a beautiful ring; it was white gold with a blue diamond stone surrounded by loads of little clear diamonds. Around her wrist was a delicate chain which Anna explained it was for her to wear the ring when she was doing artsy stuff.

Jack stayed by Anna's side all the way through this, his arm around her shoulders, he did not say much, a rarity for him, but he looked pleased and he never took his eyes away from his fiancé. Elizabeth walked up to where Will was standing, he was talking to Ava, who was bouncing up and down in her youthful excitement she beamed at Elizabeth "Do you think we are going to be bridesmaids?" she asked and Elizabeth smiled at the thirteen year old.

"I hope so. But I reckon you will be a shoe in to be one, you are her favourite little sister after all" Ava grinned at this then sped off to pester Anna who as Elizabeth watched gave her a huge hug. Elizabeth turned back to Will.

"Do you think we will ever get that?" he asked and she turned so they were looking over at the scene, they stood side by side and they watched "I don't mean with each other, well not necessarily, but do you think there would be a chance that we will find the one?" he spoke quietly and no-one but Elizabeth heard him.

"I hope so, I really do." And with that she slipped her hand into his.

"About before, with the kiss" he began but Elizabeth interrupted

"It should not have happened; I know - there is Clive and everything. But I do not regret what happened, I know I should, but I really don't."

She could not see will's face as she spoke "Nor do I" he said "Je ne regret rein" he said quoting the song "But we have got to stop doing this, it's not fair to Clive, or to us"

Elizabeth breathed out slowly and closed her eyes for a moment, knowing his words to be true "Yeah I know" she said wondering where they went from here, it was getting harder to hang around Will sometimes and not be with him in the way she wanted, and their 'moments' were getting increasingly frequent and more intense. She feared that in order to stay faithful to Clive she would have to stop hanging around with Will. And that thought nearly broke her heart. And yet despite this she still did not remove her hand from Will's nor did he from hers even though she knew the same thoughts were running through his head

* * *

next chapter - a special christmas one. i am so stoked for this chapter


	14. Bubonic Plague? You shouldn't have

I own nothing to do with potc or the songs yada yada yada

Sorry i meant to post this before but i had a complete brain blank as to what they would get each other for xmas

_Greeting cards have all been sent,  
The Christmas rush is through,  
But I still have one wish to make,  
A special one for you,  
Merry Christmas darling,  
We're apart that's true,  
But I can dream and in my dreams,  
I'm Christmas-ing with you  
_

* * *

Reports predicted a white Christmas that year, and that seemed very like considering that on Christmas Eve the ground was covered in at least six inches of snow which glowed in the dark evening sky and still more snow continued to fall. Elizabeth Swann sat on her window seat her legs bent out in front of her, her feet was suitable covered with reindeer socks as to fit the season, however she had a habit of wearing them throughout the year. Sitting over her feet almost as an extra covering was her cat who purred every time Elizabeth took a break from studying to pet her. Her head ached from too much work as she tried to take it all in. Why she decided to tackle domestic abuse section today, however she knew she would have put off going through it forever and had taken the leap and went through it. It was a topic so close to home that she felt uncomfortable and felt that she needed to cover up despite being fully dressed.

The scene outside really was beautiful, the snow which a few hours had been positively blizzard like had slowed and was now like a scene from a Jane Austen novel and Elizabeth gave a contented little smile before leaning her head back against the wall and letting out a sigh she was lost in memories of a few years ago when it had snowed.

_It was a picture perfect scene outside and Elizabeth was perched on an armchair near her mum's bed, put there specifically for visitors now that her mother was too weak to get out of bed for very long, staring out at the scene in the garden. She glanced over at her mother who was sat up in bed doing a cross stitch. _

"_It really is beautiful out there Mum" Elizabeth said serenely "It was fun walking back in it" Another smile but no words"Do you want to see?"_

"_Its fine dear, how was sixth form?" she asked putting down what she was doing and looking at her daughter "Were there any snowball fights?"_

"_There is a planned one, but I am not going" she replied getting up and moving to sit back on her mum's bed and taking some of her text books to look through for her first set of AS exams._

"_Why is that? Elizabeth I am concerned that you do not socialise enough, you spend most of your time with me, you don't want to spend your time with your mother, you are young and healthy" her voice caught at that part._

"_Mum, please believe me" Elizabeth put her books down again and looked at her Mum earnestly "I would rather spend my time with you than them. I need to spend as much time as possible with you"_

"_You are so sweet. I am going to miss you" she stretched out a hand and Elizabeth reached out and held it for a few moments their eyes locking for a while._

_Elizabeth found herself unable to speak and instead glanced out the balcony doors and watched the snow gently falling "Do you want to go out there mum, outside to feel the snow, I know how much you love it"_

_A small smile crept across the face so much like Elizabeth's own, even illness did not mar it "I would love too" she said sitting up straighter and removing her blankets. Her frail body was clothed in a hello kitty pyjama set and with help from Elizabeth she stood up, and after refusing a coat she allowed Elizabeth to lead her towards the balcony, where once outside she stood up straight as if gaining strength from the snow itself. Elizabeth took a step back and watched as her mother raised both her arms out as if embracing everything, and for the first time in so long Elizabeth saw that glimmer of her mother's strength, but it was not too long before Elizabeth slowly helped her back into her bed where she promptly slept for the rest of the day, and Elizabeth did not leave her side at all during that time_

Her clothes were loose around her; she had once again lost weight, maybe even more than what she gained from the time she spent with Will over the summer. Littered over her walls were memories of that time, which seemed so far away, there were the numerous theme park images from their tour, and the photos from Jack and Anna's engagement parties, in almost all of them she was next to Will. Looking at these images a uniformed person would suspect the two of them to be dating, but they were not, she was in fact involved in a relationship with the son of her father's friend, one more forced upon her than a naturally occurring one. And she hated it. She looked across to her desk where there were some pictures of her and Clive and once again the impression a person got from the photos was a world away from what it was in reality, they looked like such a happy couple but only Elizabeth knew that the hand that was holding her arm was squeezing to make sure she smiled, or that the hand draped casually on the shoulder rested on a bruise that same hand had created the day before. Appearances, at least with Elizabeth they always were deceiving.

She checked the clock and realised that the time was passing faster than she thought and she moved her cat off of her feet and walked across the room to her bathroom and took a shower taking time over her hair to make sure it looked nice for church. It was when she had finished and was drying herself that she heard her father calling out to remind her that she had to be ready to go in two hours she smiled and rolled her eyes and replied with an okay before carrying on trying to find her hair dryer. She had her outfit already sorted for the service, a dress she had bought whilst out with Anna a few weeks before. It was a pretty dress, a long sleeved turtle neck jersey dress. She was grateful for the long arms which covered up the many bruises dotted up and down her arms and across her chest and back; she teamed it with dark tights.

Draped around the hanger was a piece of dark pink tinsel the exact colour of her dress which she was intending to wrap around her hair band once she put her hair up. She quickly got changed into her dress; she did not want to look at herself. She was pleased with the overall result, the dress fit her well and even though she looked too skinny the style suited her flat chested figure. She grabbed her Victorian boots, and put them on adding a few extra inches to her height. She still had quite a while left to go and started on her still damp hair. As she dried it she sang Christmas songs loudly and joyfully, she had to admit it she was excited for Christmas, downstairs there was the Christmas tree with the presents laid out underneath it, it was almost like a holiday card. It was with a quick application of eye liner and mascara that she declared herself ready her hair now dried, placed into a ponytail then given some extra curls

At that point her stomach gave a loud rumble and she walked down to the kitchen with the hopes of finding something not set aside for Christmas Dinner tomorrow. Stuck to the fridge was the assignment of duties Elizabeth and her father had delegated to themselves previously, she of course had to do the washing up.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the fruit salad set aside for the congregation church and figuring she could sneak some without anyone noticing she ladled some into a bowl and sat at the counter and ate some.

"Elizabeth" her father's voice caused her to jump and turn to face him "You do know that was for the church" he the laughed and got himself some and sat near her "They always have too much food for after the service" Elizabeth smiled at him and finished what she was eating "Don't worry about washing it up, dear, I will do it later. Will you be going straight back after the service"

"Yeah" Elizabeth said "I want to cram in some more studying so I don't have to do any tomorrow"

"That's my girl" he said a definite note of fondness in his voice "You got both of your parents' work ethic in you. I must say I am proud of how well you are doing at university, you and that friend of yours, top of the class still?" Elizabeth nodded "Your mother would have been so proud of you" Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, her father was rarely this sentimental and she did not want to break the moment, the moment stretched for a while until he cleared his throat and said he was leaving to go and get ready.

Sighing she left to go and collect her last few things together and her phone buzzed, it was one from one of the two decent guys at the club she and Clive were members of, Teddy Groves she opened it and promptly burst out laughing at the image he sent her; it was one he had taken of Clive when he came out of the club building to scold Elizabeth for partaking in a snowball fight with Teddy, his wife and James Norrington. As he walked up to her he slipped on the snow and landed comically on his bottom, which had made all of them burst out laughing. Elizabeth regretted it later as later on he pushed her face down into the snow and refused to give her coat back, leaving her shivering in the cold as he yelled at her for not supporting him.

When she recounted the tale to her friends she left out that last past, and she was pleased to find that they all found Clive falling the funniest thing ever and she had exchanged a giggly phone call with Anna the day after it happened.

She thought on how the last term went, how she and Will had been spending a little less time together since university had started back up, both becoming increasingly awkward around each other. They both used excuses though, Elizabeth had Clive, and Wedding plans to go through with Anna, and Will had taken up a job, though for what when his scholarship paid for most of his fees and Jack's dad was paying some of their rent. But she had more important things to worry about and the pair saw each other often as they had formed a good studying team as well as a strong friendship. Of course they often got distracted during these sessions and ended up talking into the night, one time getting locked in the university library and ended up having to phone up the campus wardens to allow them out. This event still caused Elizabeth to blush and giggle as the wardens suspected they were hooking up. Not that it would be a bad thing.

Clive was taking up a lot of her time too and he always wanted to know where she was, and often she found herself lying to him, fearing what he would do to her if he found out she was still associating herself with people he considered scum. He allowed her to remain friends with Anna though, because, as he said it, he was a very forgiving boyfriend

Checking her alarm clocked, she realised it was time to head off and gathering up her things and shoving them in her bag she rushed down the stairs tumbled slightly then regained her composure, all of this was watched by her father for half smiled "Elizabeth is that really a way a Lady should walk down stairs?"

Elizabeth shrugged and smiled "Probably not, but you never know it could be considered the elite way in some cultures"

He laughed at this "I really hope not Lizzie" he said. "Come along now, we do not want to be late"

They drove there, Elizabeth balancing the food on her lap as her father carefully navigated the car towards the church, it was not too far away, but like he said he did not want to walk back afterwards, Elizabeth was fine with it and dismissed his worries by promising him that during the two mile walk back she would phone a friend so she would be kept safe.

The service was a nice one, although it was tainted with sadness as Elizabeth looked at the carol singers who sang a few songs before joining the rest of them, and she remembered that her mother used to always be the lead, the current singer was not a patch on her mother. She missed the hush that would always occur whenever her mother sang.

The service ended and after talking to a few people and engaging polite small talk Elizabeth told her father she was leaving and he nodded and continued to talk to the pastor, both of whom smiled and wished her well.

She did not call anyone on the walk back and instead enjoyed the subtle peace of being on her own outside at night. It was a safe place to walk so she felt no fear and as she headed towards her house she allowed her mind to run free, she thought of how she would love life to be, how her life could have been different, she wondered what it was about snow that made it so magical and so beautiful, what made it so fun to chuck at people. People never or rarely did that with grass cuttings or leaves.

The sky was dark and there were numerous stars out though it did not compare to last summer when there were no artificial lights or clouds blocking her view, she missed that summer, and wished it had been longer as guilty as she felt admitting it she loved the time away from Clive.

She loved Clive, she had known him for so long that it was hard not to feel some kind of love for him, she just feared that it was not enough, or at least not as much as he appeared to love her at times, when he was not hitting or berating her and it was those times that made it all the more harder to walk away from it all.

By now Elizabeth had approached her house and instead of walking in she found herself going into the garden and walking just a bit longer, she was wrapped up against the cold winter and felt comfortable as she walked through the snow, unusually deep for England. She heard a pitiful mewing and assumed her cat had slipped out at some point while they were out or she was getting ready and now was regretting its decision. Calling out her cat's name Elizabeth searched for it until she saw o small figure leaping its way through the snow towards her, it was too small to walk normally. Elizabeth walked towards the cat and picked it up, it then promptly attached itself to Elizabeth's coat to make sure she did not drop it or put it down.

After returning the cat indoors, and giving it some food to make up for the little ordeal Elizabeth returned outside where she realised after checking her phone that it was 11.30 pm and she walked to the bench in her large garden, cleared some of the snow off and sat down, and then phoned up Will, he answered promptly, a good sign that he was not asleep.

"Hey Elizabeth" he said cheerfully, she heard Anna in the background yelling hi too, which made her smile "As you may have guessed Anna is here, well technically I am over at Anna's" she heard will give a gasp in pain then tell Anna to stop throwing things "Sorry she wants to talk to you, she is lonely with her Jacky boy"

"Elizabeth!" Anna's voice was now on the other end "I have missed you, I wanted to open your present before but somebody told me to wait until Christmas day."

Elizabeth smiled at this "Was that somebody mean old Will?" she asked hoping Will could hear her

"No it was actually Jack, Will said it was my decision but he thought it would be more fun to wait. It was two against one so I had to wait" she could not see her friend but Elizabeth guessed she was rolling her eyes at this.

"Where is Jack anyway?" Elizabeth asked surprised she could not hear his voice in the background "I thought he would be here"

"He's gone off on holiday with his family, I was invited but Mum and Ava wanted me here with them, because they are convinced it is the last Christmas I will have with them now that I am engaged"

Elizabeth smiled at this remembering how Jack had set up the proposal making sure everything that Anna loved was there when he proposed so simply in the middle of the restaurant. "Are you spending Christmas with Will?" she asked

"Yeah, it is our annual tradition, there is only the two of them you know, and Will is a great cook and I need his cooking, though mum is great too" it warmed Elizabeth's heart to hear Anna talk about her mother and she did not mind it either, she did not want people to tiptoe around her and never talk about their parents, she just preferred to hear positive things when people spoke about them, a sentiment Will had shared with her. "You should come one year, if you think Will's pancakes are amazing, you should try his roasts" she paused "Are you sharing your Christmas with anyone?"

"Yeah Clive's family are coming over, you know, for tradition, though they did not come last year they decided to try out Christmas in another country; they did not like it" this made Anna laugh for a bit and had set Elizabeth off for a bit too.

"Oh gosh I am sorry; I promised Will that I would only speak for a bit then let him talk to you again. Plus I need to phone Jack to bring in Christmas with him." Anna said a few moments of more speaking between the two. After both saying their goodbyes and Merry Christmas' Will's voice returned.

"Hello again! Feels like we have not spoken in ages" Elizabeth laughed at this "Are you looking forward to Christmas?" As Will spoke Elizabeth removed her boots and socks and then dipped her feet in the snow burying it in the ice coldness of it all.

"Yeah I am, Clive's family are coming over, and you know tradition and all that. They did not do it last year; they left after the Christmas Ball"

"You did not go this year from what I recall" Will commented "I did not see you there – was serving again, very boring without you by the way. Mercer was insufferable – one of the other servers almost threw something at him, I had to stop him" he laughed "Sorry I know he is Clive's friend"

"No its fine, I do not like him either, he is creepy. You look into his face and you can't help thinking that maybe he killed a guy"

"That's it, that's the strange look; I could never quite place it before." There was a pause. "He should really change that, it can't be good thing"

Elizabeth smiled "Are you doing anything for new year?" she asked, she had nothing planned and had decided to spend it having a movie night, Clive as an act of anger for laughing at him when he fell in the snow had unofficially banned her from attending future events until he gave her the go ahead, which was fine with her, she was at the moment wandering about a possible movie night and maybe invite Norry, Teddy and his wife, she liked them and she enjoyed spending time with them all.

"Family meal out to a buffet restaurant, last time we won a load of vouchers to eat out there, so we decided to again this year"

"Wish I could be there" Elizabeth sighed, her own plans seemed pale in comparison, "But you know I can't" she added "Besides you need to have someone to recount tales of your New Year celebration to" Elizabeth removed her feet from the snow and allowed them to hover in mid-air.

"True," he said and after a slight pause he spoke again "Do you have any new year's wishes?" he asked a subtle note of hope in his voice

"You will think me pathetic for this" Elizabeth began touching a spot on her chest

"Try me, if you can't tell me who can you tell?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow teasingly then realised he could not see her "Is that emotional blackmail I hear?" she began before laughing "To be honest Will, I want so many impossible things, not least of all is to have my mother's locket back. I feel so guilty for losing it"

"We could ask again if it's been handed in, I know it has been a while but there is still a chance, someone may have found it recently and handed it in" Will's optimism made her smile sadly.

"I doubt it; I phoned that place every day for a month asking if they had anything handed in. I reckon it just got thrown away that night. A decent person would have handed it in, no matter how broken it was" she did not cry at this thought but there was some bitterness burning inside of her as she spoke

"Yeah, I know, I am sorry Elizabeth; I did not mean to upset you"

It was here she interrupted him "No worries, William; I am just being a bit grumpy, you have not upset me at all. I do not think it is possible for you to do so"

"Hey Elizabeth, Merry Christmas – it's past midnight now" in the background she could here Anna yelling the same thing over and Elizabeth yelled it back hoping Will did not have the phone pressed to his ear, after hearing hysterical laughter coming from Anna Elizabeth guessed that he did "Perhaps some warning next time Elizabeth, I do not think I needed the phone to hear that. Shut up Anna"

Elizabeth laughed at this "Merry Christmas Will. Don't worry I have got you another present other than deafness"

"Bubonic plague? Oh really Elizabeth you should not have, I only got you smallpox"

"Yeah ruin the surprise well done Will" she paused "I really do hope you will like what I got you though" she said thinking of the watch and the Christmas themed jumper she got him, which would probably end up borrowing sometimes.

"I know I will. You'd better like your present too. Anyway my dear old friend, I had better be going I feel the need to sleep so I can get up early to prepare the dinner and food for tomorrow"

"Me too, tell Anna and Jack Merry Christmas and everything" she said and after saying their goodbyes they hung up with promise to call again soon.

She did not bother to replace her shoes and socks as she walked merrily back to her house stopping in the kitchen to steal a freshly baked 'mince' pie which she had made earlier that day. In truth it was one of the ones she had filled with peanut butter and caramel after having run out of mincemeat to fill the last few with. These ones she had set aside, though she had already eaten one earlier, they were kind of addictive and she resolved to make more peanut butter ones.

Elizabeth walked slowly up to her room and once there she decided to warm her feet up for a while on the radiator while doing a last minute Christmas revision. It was here she fell asleep waking in the middle of night having fallen from the easy chair. She moved quickly to her bed after getting changed and fell quickly back to sleep again.

There was not much light outside when she woke in the morning, snow clouds still covered the sun and Elizabeth was pleased for this it meant that the snow would not melt today, she hated the dark slushy snow. Hanging up was a more festive dress which was themed with reindeers, it was cute and suitable for the occasion, for now Elizabeth remained in her pyjamas, and she tripped over the traditional chocolate oranges her father left outside her door. He never remembered which her favourite was and so instead opted to get her one of each variety, which she did not mind, she loved those things. Elizabeth had put the traditional novelty tie outside his door, this year it had a Santa Claus design, which also sang and light up when his nose was pressed.

She was the first one up and promptly started her final turkey preparations, she was halfway through when her father joined her, already dressed and wearing the tie which he pressed when he say her smiling and rolling his eyes "How you find these things, my dear, is beyond me" he paused "Merry Christmas" he said and Elizabeth smiled and wished him one too.

They did their chores mainly in silence although there were a few short conversations, Elizabeth knew that a lot of the time he was either struggling to think of what to say or trying to concentrate on not killing himself as he worked.

Once everything was ready Elizabeth left to go and get changed and put some makeup and jewellery on, including the ring Clive had given her to make up for the first time he had hit her, she was not keen on it for many reason, but she wore it to keep him happy.

His present was under the tree, or rather presents, wrapped in Disney princess wrapping paper was a new watch – which she had bought the same day she got Will's one, a new book for his course and also a bottle of his favourite wine. She had hoped he would like it, she feared what he would do or say if he did not. Close to Clive's present were the ones she had bought for her father she had bought him some cuff links and his favourite after shave – though she never knew if he used after shave or not and never really wanted to ask.

She had just finished getting ready when Clive and his family walked through the door; she hurried downstairs to greet them, slipped and fell down the last few. Embarrassed she promptly picked herself up and assured Clive's father that she was fine – he was a kindly man, and was a lot more open than her father and it often surprised Elizabeth how alike in feature but different in personality Clive and his father Peter was. Mrs Beckett – Clive's mother was more like Clive, a bit haughty and ever so slightly disapproving of Elizabeth at times, however whenever they met her frostiness would dissolve quickly and by the end of the visit she was very friendly.

Elizabeth enjoyed dinner immensely and although she feared Clive judging her as she ate he did no such thing, instead he supported his father's comment that she should eat more and added the fact that it was Christmas and everyone should be allowed to let themselves go. Peter Beckett eyed Elizabeth with a bit of concern briefly and she tugged at her three quarter length sleeves worried that he might have caught sight of one of the bruises.

There was a general consensus that they should wait for dessert and go ahead and open their presents, they chuckled at Elizabeth's wrapping paper and Clive joked that he was going to take it home and re-use it. As she had hoped her presents were well received, with Clive hugging her for her very thoughtful gifts and his mother immediately spraying on her perfume as her husband interestedly flicked through the book of amusing sport stories and promised his family that they would be subjected to watch all the DVDs she got him.

Elizabeth was touched by her presents too and despite Clive's slightly insulting book on etiquette he also bought her the complete box set of her favourite show along with a behind the scene book on it. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek to thank him for it. Her other presents included a beautiful pair of dangle earrings from her father which she immediately put on and was speechless for a while, and a bottle of perfume from Clive's parents.

But it was the presents from Will, Jack and Anna that really made her smile; Jack had bought her an early edition of her favourite Jane Austen book and Anna had painted her a picture including images from their last summer and scenes from Phantom of the Opera, tucked behind it was a pretty summer dress, which she could not wait to try on and wear. As usual it was Will's gift that affected her the most, it was most likely a magazine with something when she first looked at its flat shape with a slight lump in indicating something more and she slowly opened it and it revealed a programme for Phantom of the Opera, it was an old one and her heart beat fast as she opened it and read her mother's name underneath the starring cast, she gasped "Oh my goodness Will" she said she felt quite emotional at this, this was accompanied by the other programme where underneath the cast biographies her mother mentioned dedicating the performances to her

"_**I dedicate all my performances to my beloved daughter above all things; she is my world, my light and my inspiration"**_

She had completely forgotten about the other thing Will had got her until Mrs Beckett pointed it out and she opened it revealing a bracelet in the style of a daisy chain in was beautiful and delicate.

"Gosh, Elizabeth he is a little obsessed, buying you jewellery and he is not even dating you" Clive said his eyebrow raised "But who can blame him, you are stunning"

"No he is just a good friend, that's all" she gave Clive a quick kiss to reassure "Just good friends, besides" she said lying now "he has a girlfriend, and she is completely fine with our friendship, I am closer to Anna now anyway"

He smiled at this "Good," he said as they all got up deciding to start on dessert now, as Elizabeth stood up she pressed her hand on something hard and moving the wrapping paper she saw a little brown paper wrapped box addressed to her, it was sent by post. She looked up and saw that they were all heading out and for some reason Elizabeth excused herself taking the box with her to her room where with shaking hands she opened it to reveal a small blue presentation box and she opened it and then promptly dropped it in surprise as a note fluttered out from it onto the floor, she picked up both these things

_**Dear Elizabeth**_

_**I love you, I know this belongs to you, I used to see you wear this all the time, and when I found it I kept it as it reminded me of you and had it fixed as I realised you must have loved this very much. I have no agenda in doing this only to see you happy again. I will continue to love you from afar,**_

_**With much love and affection,  
Me.**_

Tears sprang to her eyes as she read the note and glanced at her mother's locket which lay in her outstretched hand; it had returned to her.

"_Careful sweetie" Elizabeth's mother said as the young girl trotted across the room in high heels and a Christine Daae wig "You will fall and hurt your pretty little face"_

"_I will be carefully mummy" Elizabeth chimed at that point she swayed and almost fell over her mother catching her just in time them playfully swung her around the room_

"_Oh my dear girl, have I ever told you that you were my world?" she kissed her daughter on the cheek before putting her down._

"_Yes, all the time" Elizabeth grinned up her beloved mother's flawless face and she reached out and touched the ever present locket as her mother removed the long wig that was obscuring her daughters vision._

"_Why so you always wear that necklace?" Elizabeth asked_

_At this she picked her daughter up and placed her on her lap. "It is a very special thing to me" she started as Elizabeth played with the trinket "I got it when I was young not as young as you are, but a teenager. I had the lead role in the school musical that year, I was Evita so it was a pretty big part and there was a lot of work involved, you know the musical Evita right?" she asked of her daughter and they promptly sand the first few lines together "Well every night my grandparents went to see me and every night they told me how proud they were of me, and how it made them cry. Well, on the final night, dear, they came with a little jewellery box and in it contained this" she help up the necklace "It was something I had remembered seeing ages ago and loving but I knew I could not afford it, they were with me that day and I thought they did not notice but they did and they saved up and got it for me." She sighed sadly "I could not accept it at first but they told me I had to, it was my duty as a granddaughter to accept it, and it was their duty to spoil me" at this she took her daughter's face in her hands and smiled "It always reminds me of them when I wear it" she sighed sadly "I wish they could have known you, they would have loved you so much, but then again who wouldn't?"_

Elizabeth smiled and slowly and gently put the necklace on enjoying the familiar feel of it against her chest and she stuffed it down her top. Clive was being so nice to her today and she did not want to ruin it, then again she did not want to live the rest of her life in fear of him. The presence of the locket made her feel stronger somehow, and she resolved to leave Clive, not today, but soon, once the holidays were over and maybe the exams too, she cared about him enough not to want to ruin his future.

She walked back downstairs and joined the rest of them as they served themselves dessert and pulled open Christmas crackers laughing merrily at the awful jokes inside and putting the paper hats on their head.

"Elizabeth?" Clive said a while later taking her aside "Can I talk with you in private please?" Elizabeth nodded and followed him outside "Today really got me thinking, you have been amazing today, and my parents love you, and I can't stop thinking how amazing you can be when you relax." He sighed "What I am saying is Elizabeth, is that I love you, and not just in a friendly way, I feel that I am in love with you" he gave a small smile after this and she could not think of what to say.

"Clive," she said struggling to find words, she could not hurt him right now, not at Christmas with all his family around "I-I, I love you too" she said hating herself for lying right to his face.

* * *

And finished! the chapter, not the story, I really could not leave the story there =)


End file.
